


谋士无双

by jiangshanghan



Series: original female character [1]
Category: Tytania, 田中芳樹作品
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 84,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 从二十一世纪晃到三十世纪去的少女，意外发现所到之处竟然是自己看过的小说之中。凭借记忆中的情节挣得第一桶金，接着路见不平，拔刀相助，从此平步青云。无名小卒？没关系，我只要做一个安静的雇佣兵就行。权倾宇宙？开什么玩笑，没有你们，地球照样转动！何为谋士？为自己谋，为知己谋，唯求生路。何以无双？如鬼魅乍现，暗中洞察先机。





	1. 赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 这部作品也可以算是旧作了。但是，到目前为止，仍然有部分正文剧情没有发出。  
> 另外，自己演绎的部分还有不少，需要补全。  
> 直到最终预计的皆大欢喜结局，还有很长的路要走。  
> 也是我开始写比较有智商的第一部吧。在此之前，没有尝试过的军事和政治题材，加入稍微乙女向的言情部分。但是，还是个正得不能再正的正剧。  
> 我希望通过我的作品向读者传达“爱好和平、反对战争，但并不惧怕战争”的思想，以及体现“战友之间相互信任、相互理解、相互帮助，共同努力以求生存下去”的情谊。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地球人历史之发展，TYTANIA之兴起

> 过去，当人类的活动范围还受限于地球这个单一惑星时，历史被简单划分为四个时代：史前、上古、中世、近代。此外，还可加上现代。
> 
> 由这基本的时代划分，再衍生出各个领域的特殊归类：美术史、科技史、文学史、经济史的时代划分，往往与一般历史界定产生分歧，正如同庞大帝国的瓦解并不会对雕刻技术与思想造成任何影响。
> 
> 就拿军事史为例，最大的变革，正是火药的发明。但，在军事思想的演变上，则有人讥讽为：“自孙子以来，基本上没有任何长进。”此外，也有人以象征军事两大思潮的“机械化与量产”和“游击战术”的完全出现做为时代划分的标准。如此一来，时间的界定却成了问题，反而不容易骤下定论。
> 
> 在政治与社会的历史划分上，从人类社会活动的根据地由地球移动到其它天体的那一年开始，使用“星历”（SY），一般区隔为“地球时代”与“后地球时代”。这彰显了以“星历”取代”“西历”（AD）的事实，也代表了某种意识形态上的变革。
> 
> 一般，所谓的“加加林历”指的是一九六一年，尤里·葛卡林进行了人类历史上的首次太空飞行。那一年，便成为时代划分的界点。同样地，还有"阿波罗历"，元年是从一九六九年，人类首次在地球以外的天体留下足迹。
> 
> 但是，U·N·迪威尔认为，"这只是经年累月的特定研究得到成功的结果，全体人类并没有因此产生任何变化。"他的看法恐怕是正确的——继葛卡林与阿波罗之后，宇宙纳为科学家的私人收藏，一直无法变成人类的居住空间。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 藉由超光速粒子TACIPrcrN与次光速粒子TJLBDlrcbN的交互作用，人为速度终于可以超越光速。这项研究在2420年开发成功，同时，造就了人类社会向外太空爆炸性膨胀的契机。而且，这个理论与事实几乎一致，成为"工业革命"以来弥足珍贵的范例。
> 
> 发展的时代，前途一片光明。当时的流行语，诸如"不畏失败""先飞上太空再说吧"大大鼓舞着人心。人口不断增加，组成金字塔型结构。原本太阳系内部呈现停滞状态的500亿人口，在短短六十年间便突破1000亿。到2500年，已高达1500亿。其间，超光速飞行与相关技术不断改良，以提高对人体的安全性，也促使人口流向外太空，持续扩张人类社会的地理领域。
> 
> 综观历史，人类社会的政治统一期间，仅有地球统一政府时代的一世纪而已。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 23世纪，在一片混乱的对峙之后，火星与金星寻求独立，取得与地球平等的政治地位。
> 
> 往后，领土的扩张更加速了政治的分裂。最极端的情况是：只要在无人惑星插上自制的旗帜，并宣布独立，便算是一个新兴国家。
> 
> 2488年，国家数量高达一万以上。但，很多"泡沫国家"的寿命最长都不会超过一个世代。到了2509年，剩下806个。2530年，又锐减为338个。
> 
> 这一年，许多体制总算开始运作。"星历"正式取代"西历"。
> 
> 地球上并没有发生重大战事。随着经济力量的衰退，政治影响力也跟着丧失，在24世纪中叶，已经沦为"众多小国的一员"。
> 
> 此时，人们的共通语言为"公共语"，语体仍以西历时期的英语为主。但英语的文法形式繁杂，最重要的是表记与发音上的差异。在改良表记文字与发音两者趋于一致之后大大提高了普及率。所以，有人称之为"表音英语"。
> 
> 总之，藉由公共语的推广，人们得以进行最基本的沟通。
> 
> 而"星际都市联盟"的时代也与星历同时展开——即为"后地球时代"的前期。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 一般，简称"星际都市联盟"为"联盟"。当普通名词成为专用名词，或者情况颠倒时，就表示，这个存在具有相当强大的影响力，这个场合也不例外。
> 
> 如要解释“都市”这个概念，就必须占掉不少页数。举星际都市联盟为例，所谓“都市”，便是人工天体，拥有独立的政治运作机能，经济活动以工商业为主，非君主专制，而是透过民意调查加入联盟的都市型国家。
> 
> 这个联盟在星历元年成立。当时参加的都市国家只有14个，翌年增为60个。到了星历30年，高达150个。都市市民一加入联盟，便取得"联盟市民"的地位，权利也受到保障。
> 
> 联盟并非国家，所以没有首都。联盟全部会员每年选择一个都市举行总会。在这段期间，此都市便成为"联盟代表市"。联盟方面设置办事处以处理繁杂的业务，负责人称为事务总长，事务总长由总会投票选出。
> 
> “联盟事务总长”说穿了只是一切事务的负责人，既非联盟代表，也非元首。此职位的任务便是负责筹备与营运联盟总会、作成，并管理一切数据与正式记录、办事处的营运与各种规条的制定，都包括在内。其中，最重要的任务便是收齐联盟会员所缴交的权利金。如有赊欠，情事总长便领不到薪水。各都市给意见时很快，出钱时却心不甘情不愿，跟西历时代没有任何差别。
> 
> 此外，这个联盟并没有常备军力。参加联盟的各都市分别拥有都市舰队，实施不同的军政与军令。在面对强大敌军时，若干国家的都市规队会联手合作，取得总会认可，称为"联盟舰队"。此时，会推举一位司令官。战争结束后，联盟舰队也跟着解散，司令官领到奖金之后立即卸任，因此没有所谓的"联盟军中将"等阶级职称。生平六度担任联盟舰队司令官的菲利浦·奥克萧提督的正式职位是哈波里市军大将。基本上，都市舰队的司令官不是中将就是少将，也有小都市的佐官担任司令官的前例。奥克萧提督可说享尽最高的荣誉与尊贵。
> 
> 而且,联盟为了维护各会员都市与市民的经济活动,特地在银河系圈各地设置"商馆".联盟四大商馆分别设置在卡斐尔、艾曼塔、提伦、巴格休惑星国家.对星际都市联盟而言,商馆就等于大使馆、领事馆、通商代表处、移民团总部,是保障整个联盟权益不可或缺的存在,所有情报与物资均在此集散流通.
> 
> 卡斐尔商馆:馆长是联盟商人,却另有总馆长的职位,由卡斐尔人担任.总馆长就是联盟与卡斐尔之间的联络人,替商馆征收营业税与资产税也是总馆长的任务.站在联盟的立场,推派卡斐尔的政要成为总馆长,让他谋财图利,也顺便找了一个听话的代言人.
> 
> 艾曼塔商馆:从不挂羊头卖狗肉,各都市的者人可自由在市内设置办事处、营业场所以及住所,除非重大集会,不然平时都是各自为政.每三年举办一次的集会中推选一位商馆长,按规定此人的办事处或居所在三年任内必须提供成为商馆的联络办事处.即使商馆地点不定,通讯管道却相当稳定,联络地点也十分明确.
> 
> 艾曼塔惑星的政治与经济状况非常安定,麻雀虽小，五脏俱全,不但拥有完整的联盟的体系,制度上也坚守自由民主,因此艾曼塔以一介地方规模,居民却得以享有成熟丰富的文化经验。商馆资助艾曼塔大学成立商学院与贸易专科,许多学生毕业后离开艾曼塔成为宇宙商人,其中成为联盟市民的也不在少数.
> 
> 提到第三处商馆提伦,情形则有天壤之别.这个商馆腹地广大,并规定所有联盟商人的办事处与住所必须设在腹地,因此小小腹地汇集了足以构成一个都市的社会资本,只有有意便能在一辈子待在商馆内不愁吃穿,但在这之前必须克服精神上的压迫感.
> 
> 提伦惑星地下资源丰富,居民风气稍嫌封闭,不忘本的观念令他们对于星际都市联盟无法抱有好感.联盟商人也明白自己被排除在感星社会之外,所以只想图谋短期利益以便早早离开此地.
> 
> 提伦人不但不像卡斐尔人将既得利益回馈惑星社会;甚至对此行为感到愤愤不平,因此设置在提伦的商馆充满租界地的气息.但是，提伦优越的地理条件使得联盟不得不继续维持商馆的营运,而提伦也无法忽规联盟的经济影响力,于是商馆得以存续下去.
> 
> 第四个,也是最后一个商馆巴格休:此处商馆是位居太空领域中员为偏僻的边境,但边境是会随着人类活动不断扩大的,因而此商馆所统辖的领域仍在持续拓展中.
> 
> 商馆成立二十年后,统辖范畴已远达十亿光年,商圈囊括了两百个有人惑星,如果算上无人惑星则有一万倍之多.
> 
> 此商馆时时处于人类社会的最前线,整个风气充满了近于粗旷的活力、野心、冒险性、投机性、野性与独立性,和艾曼塔成熟的都市文化迥然不同.商馆里无数的"冒险商人"们一方面遵循法律途径取得资金;另一方面却拥有专门搜索失踪人口的团体.
> 
> 其中，最能突显此商馆活动特色的便是"惑星管理官"这个职位.
> 
> 何谓惑星管理官?
> 
> 就是由星球所有者委托授权,负责招揽移民前往各惑星或卫星,促进开发活动的人.
> 
> 此职务一向由民间人士担任,说穿了他们只是政府或领主的代理人,井非惑星居民的代表.史实证明惑星管理官所在的星球根本无法进行居民自治,通常被视为落后地区.
> 
> 管理官的收入与他所管理的惑星税收多寡息息相关,一旦惑星开发成功,便驾定有一项丰厚的税收,管理官只要从中抽取一成中饱私囊,他就能过着无异于王公贵族的生活.
> 
> 无领主政府与惑星管理官藉由契约维持关系,在巴格体商馆人员列席见证之下签定年限、报酬、权限与身份保障等相关事项.如果有一方违约,不仅和巴格休商馆、也与联盟为敌.
> 
> 四大商馆之外,联盟的通商与外交据点不胜枚举,统称为"办事处".即使规模再大,也不得称之为商馆,由此可见四大商馆地位之祟高.
> 
> _"将来不是当总统,就是当商馆长才有出息._ "
> 
> 正如这段俗语的流传,商馆长位处民间地位的最顶点.
> 
> "星际都市联盟的时代"如是这般地持续着,从星历元年到二二九年为止.部分反讽的说法则称之为"科学幻想时代".
> 
> 科学幻想的定义即是"隶属于创作活动范畴的未来时制"（A·N·麦修特金）这项观念是来自仍在地球表面活动的人类想像支配宇宙的时代产物.
> 
> 当人类实际在外太空活动时,这个名词便成为一般通俗娱小说的总称,也象征着当初那段充满活力与野心的时代.
> 
> "人类的道德观完全没有进化,只有活动范围得到拓展罢了."（里昂·佛思·达欧）这种说法相当苛刻,这表示一、两千年的时间还不足以让一个物种的精神层面有所提升,尤其人类这种生物需要更长的时间。
> 
> 在人类发展史上,都市联盟最大的敌对势力正是维尔达那帝国.
> 
> 联盟的商船团藉由长年的努力、高度的热情与卓越的航太技术确立在宇宙中优越的经济地位,维尔达那帝国却是个例外.
> 
> 双方大小摩擦不断,胜败互见,大致上联盟仍保持着七比三的优势.因为联盟在舰船性能、船员实力、通讯、补给各方面的"太空应战能力"均凌驾帝国之上.
> 
> 维尔达那帝国国力坚强雄厚,但在经济与军事却远不如联盟方面精练,说难听点就是一个"四肢发达的乡巴佬"（M·索尼克罗夫特）.
> 
> 如果能引诱联盟军进入己方的地盘,胜券必然在握,但深谙此理的联盟军绝对不会对帝国军穷迫猛打,而是全面封锁帝国的贸易管道.
> 
> 结果帝国立刻有所回应,咬牙切齿地请求恢复贸易活动.曾经一度实行锁国,却反而促使联盟提升航太与通讯能力,造成双方实力更大的落差.
> 
> 既然敌人只有这点斤两,星际都市联盟的时代自然永垂不朽.
> 
> 然而，星历228年，情势骤变,泰坦尼亚一族正式脱离星际都市联盟.
> 
> 泰坦尼亚家族在都市联盟之中原本就是门第深厚的氏族,星历220年时,泰坦尼亚一族甚至囊括了十个都市的市长，这个情形造成一种舰队司令官、都市联盟总会议长与联盟舰队司令官的职权,八年后，铁达尼亚一族脱离联盟,整个放弃联盟市民权,携带所有资产与船团向维尔达那帝国倒戈.
> 
> 此一背信行为带给全人类社会巨大的冲击济与军事制衡状态崩溃,且不以精密的数值论之印象:"联盟实力减半,帝国实力倍增."
> 
> 当时人们的感觉如此,而联盟的冲击更大.
> 
> 就这样,铁达尼亚一族荣登维尔达那帝国贵族之列。由于坚辞领土之授与,因此受封为"无地藩王",同时赐赠元帅权杖,官拜枢密院。礼遇之厚令朝中元老膛目结舌。
> 
> 最令他们哑然的是铁达尼亚桀骜不驯的姿态.
> 
> 当时，铁达尼亚一族之长奈威尔·铁达尼亚不时公开表示:"我族并非皇帝臣下,而是对等的同盟国,没有铁达尼亚，就没有帝国,没有帝国，铁达尼亚仍然屹立不摇."语气充满大咧咧的狂傲,即使搀杂些许夸张,却与事实无异,也因此招致与敬畏等量的憎恶.
> 
> 对星际都市联盟而言,铁达尼亚是万暴不赦的背信者,更是屈服于专制君王的叛徒.对帝国而言,铁达尼亚是个臣不臣的野蛮暴发户,礼遇这种无耻之徒实在令人难以接受.
> 
> _"杯中饮敌血,眼中无君威,悦耳败者叹,销唇胜利酒._ "
> 
> 此段节录铁达尼亚第一代藩王奈威尔依古韵写成的诗句,纵然不具任何文学价值,但铁达尼亚认同如此狂妄的自豪.
> 
> "眼中无君威"一句自然激怒了维尔达那帝国的朝臣。
> 
> 而皇帝哈鲁夏二世带着一脸苦笑安慰他们道:"他只是陈述事实,各位再怎么气愤也没用,随他去说吧."
> 
> 如果真要当面指责,想必铁达尼亚将毅然决然与帝国为敌,于是朝臣们保持缄默,因为他们深知此理.
> 
> 既然确保帝国实力占星际都市联盟上风,皇帝只有苦笑了事,但于劣势的联盟却不可能一笑置之.铁达尼亚的背信行为不可饶恕,只有对维尔达那帝国施以相同、或更甚的打击才能让联盟从失去铁达尼亚的冲击之中恢复.
> 
> 总之，一切的理性与情绪巩固了联盟的向心力，共同对抗铁达尼亚。联盟全体总动员,集结有史以来最强的战力与帝国点燃战火,并宣称:"我们的目标不是帝国,而是铁达尼亚."
> 
> 这项意图孤立铁达尼亚的策赂奏效了,铁达尼亚必须孤军与联盟奋战,哈鲁夏二世皇帝则暗中祈祷铁达尼亚与星际都市联盟两败俱伤.
> 
> 于是，翌年，229年,"布拉温华特星域会战"爆发,联盟军完全败北.奈威尔·铁达尼亚正如字面所示,彻底歼灭兵力有两倍之多的联盟军,让联盟的权威一败涂地.
> 
> 仅仅一次会战，就为势力如日中天的"联盟时代"拉下黑色布幕.
> 
> 从此以后，航太史的重心整个转移成铁达尼亚的建国史,确立霸权的过程交互运用和平与武力的手段,充满血腥的气味残酷得几乎令胆小的弱者退怯.奈威尔·铁达尼亚无惧血腥与恶名,在人类社会中成功扮演了一个功成名就的利己主义者.
> 
> 铁达尼亚并非人类道德的代言人,他们只是一个以力量保护自己权利与利益的集团.凡是损及铁达尼亚利益的事物一律排除,因此他们袭击并掠夺星际都市联盟的商船,在帝国内部暗杀、放逐并整肃反铁达尼亚势力的重臣.
> 
> 哈鲁夏二世皇帝55岁便暴毙身亡,据说是铁达尼亚幕后指使。而这个流言正是由铁达尼亚放出,令人难以想像事态有多可憎.
> 
> 有人认为，后继者大概无法继续维持铁达尼亚的强盛与荣华,但奈威尔的儿子诺利是凌驾其父之上的暴君。
> 
> 人称“怪物”的奈威尔不屑地批评自己的儿子:"那小子不是我的小孩,我根本不知道他是什么东西."
> 
> 奈威尔好色、嗜酒,因一时冲动处斩部下之后，也会觉得后悔,至少还算有点人性.而诺利是个双手捧着数字与法算的偏执务实主义者。且不论内心如何,他的外表始终保持理性冷静,巧妙处理父亲晚年犯下的误判与失败,不断提升铁达尼亚的实力与影响力.奈威尔虽然嫌恶诺利,却不得不承认他是自己的接班人.
> 
> 星历269年,76岁的奈威尔交出四十年来的领导位子,由诺利继任为第二代藩王.
> 
> 往后，奈威尔仅剩的九年却过了一段凄凉孤独的晚年。诺利意图确立自己的权力,在内部挥舞整肃大刀,杀害三个弟弟与两个妹夫,接着是辅佐其父的三十六名干部之中,有二十八名分别以莫须有的罪名受到处刑,辅佐奈威尔将近半世纪的约翰·费拉尔一家甚至惨遭灭门.
> 
> 费拉尔写信向奈威尔求情,希望至少留给年幼的孙儿们一个活口,结果这封信落人诺利手中.诺利当着卧病在床的父亲面前撕碎求情信,表示费拉尔家已经处刑完毕.愤慨的老奈威尔从病床起身欲抓住儿子,却跃落床下,气急攻心而死.
> 
> 诺利何以断然进行如此残忍的手段呢?谜底很快便揭晓.
> 
> 老奈威尔下葬后不久,反对诺利残暴手法的人们开始策动驱逐诺利下台的计划.
> 
> 铁达尼亚的反对势力还包括了帝国与联盟的要人,共同组成庞大的"反诺利阵线".
> 
> 翌年，当实际行动准备蓄势待发的前一刻,诺利的冰刃闪光乍现.
> 
> "这才是真正的一网打尽."据说，当时，诺利向秘书官如此说道,这次的血腥镇压直接、间接的受害者高达65000人.
> 
> 当内外敌人的尸体沉入血海之际,诺利成为名符其实的独裁者.
> 
> 有如魔王一般恶名昭彰,但事实上,除了"反诺利阵线"以外，他完全不加干涉,因此，意外地没有招致一般市民的憎恨。
> 
> 他的目的在于亲手建立一套秩序.
> 
> 诺利有五个儿子,各自组成家族，因此人称"铁达尼亚五家族"。只有五家族的直系血亲得以获得达尼亚的姓氏.而且，家族会议的议长——亦即一族族长也是从五家之中选出.族长可以获得"无地藩王"的地位,一族专其为"藩王殿下"，内外享有无以伦比的权势.
> 
> 诺利奠定了铁达尼亚屹立不摇的实力,并重整内部制度,再经由第三代·夏特雷、第四代·维尔、第五代·巴纳费特的传承,其权势与体制已相当稳定,完全没有人能与之抗衡.
> 
> "有一支血族统治全人类与全宇宙,而且这支血族形式上只不过是一国的臣子,其武力虽属私人军团,实力却强过任何一国部队,这就是铁达尼亚."第三代族长·夏特雷如此表示,并挺起胸膛接下去说:"宇宙与铁达尼亚共存."
> 
> 乍听之下,只觉得这是一时兴起的感想,老实说，如此狂妄、霸气十足的宣言的确少见.意指铁达尼亚并非和宇宙共存,而是正好相反，此人不傀为伟大的奈威尔·铁达尼亚之孙.
> 
> 在种种因素与现状之下,铁达尼亚动辄遭致猜忌、嫌恶、憎恨。而事实证明，没有铁达尼亚,宇宙的秩序就无法成立.
> 
> 历任铁达尼亚族长虽没有建立丰功伟业,但也是精明能干的人物。他们统率一族,经营组织,谨守祖先所传承下来的权势。纵使一族内部产生对立或抗争,对外他们都能团结一致,彻底维护共通的利益，窥视着皇帝的称号,也梦想实现全宇宙的政治统一,而这些得以一一实现的原因就是他们寄生在整个人类社会,趁机控制核心组织;同时自信满满地宣称宇宙就是他们的庭院。事实上，他们的确不负"无地藩王"这个称号.
> 
> 铁达尼亚时代与铁达尼亚和平等名词将在历史永垂不朽,星历229年正式揭开序幕.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 星历446年,铁达尼亚时代持续稳坐江山,此时的无地藩王是第八代族长亚术曼·铁达尼亚.他接任藩王刚满五年,正值四十岁的壮年,精雕纫琢的五官搭配银灰色的头发,手段之冷酷让人视他为第二代族长诺利再世.
> 
> 这一年,亚术曼对星际都市联盟当中的重要成员之一——艾里亚市提出一项交易.
> 
> 艾里亚市在开发海洋惑星的研究上发明出最新式的化学半透膜,这个交易就是以一亿达卡买下这项技术.但艾里亚市预估这项技术至少在未来三十年内将带来每年两亿达卡的利润,而亚术曼的条件等于是一种剥削,因此艾里亚拒绝这项交易,不过拒绝铁达尼亚后果必定不堪设想.
> 
> 曾经支配宇宙大海的星际都市联盟,在面对铁达尼亚日趋兴盛的状况下,以反比例的速度衰退成二流势力,但是对抗铁达尼亚的力量却不能等闲视之,偶尔反铁达尼亚的众多势力联合起来也足以对这个霸权造成损伤.因此艾里亚市在这个势力的背景下应该有办法对抗铁达尼亚,但这十年来艾里亚一直处于联盟内部的非主流派,长期积欠权利金的结果,导致联盟对艾里亚请求支援的呼声视若无睹,甚至连总会也懒得开.
> 
> 不开总会就无法组织联盟舰队,于是艾里亚市逼不得已,只有以一己的都市舰队应付铁达尼亚的侵略.
> 
> 对艾里亚市而言,这是一场令人头痛的灾厄,但对于全人类社会而言,并不值得瞩目,反正铁达尼亚稳操胜券,而且铁达尼亚时代也将持续下去,就连小孩也明白的明确未来仿佛已经等在艾里亚市的去路上.
> 
> ——这便是整个宇宙在"凯贝罗斯星域会战"爆发前的局势。

* * *

 夜晚，头戴灰色鸭舌帽，身着黑色外套和蓝色牛仔裤，脚蹬白色旅游鞋，留着黑色齐耳短发，目测年龄在二十四五的女孩出现在艾里亚行星首府最大的赌场中。

　　她手插在口袋里捏了捏，确认还有五千达卡正安全地躺在那里面，便向赌场中最为人声鼎沸的区域走去。

　　她穿过人群，走到赌桌边，发现了自己此行的目标所在。

　　赌桌边几个穿着华丽的青年人正大声说着要周围友人也来下注。

　　她转头问身旁一人道：“打扰了，请问这赌局的赔率是多少？”

　　被问的人好像正因稳操胜券而沾沾自喜，笑着答道：“已经到一赔五百了。方提督这次必败无疑。”

　　“是吗？……谢谢了。”她道谢后，探手入袋，将所有的钱取出来拍到赌桌中央大声道：“我赌方修利会赢。”

　　赌桌边那几个华服青年听到这话，脸色齐齐一变。

　　她不以为意，反问那几人道：“怎么？不收钱开赌吗？”

　　几个青年好像不知所措，一时间面面相觑。

　　半晌才有一人出声问：“这么说，你竟然……赌泰坦尼亚输？”

　　周遭突然安静得出奇。

　　女孩像是全无所觉，又伸手在自己那叠钱上重重一拍，道：“我出五千达卡，赌方修利赢……废话真多，到底赌不赌了？”

　　众人默然一瞬，又嘈杂起来。

　　女孩眯眼盯着不断上扬的赔率。

　　开战的瞬间，方修利军对泰坦尼亚军赔率是1比2000。

　　众所周知的是，那场战役的结果，是一直无往不利的、由铁达尼亚家族四公爵之一亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚领导的舰队输给了艾里亚行星都市新任提督方修利领导的部队。

* * *

 

　　这一天，泰坦尼亚家族舰队惨败。

　　这一天，艾里亚市首府的赌场里，黑衣灰帽蓝裤的女子得到一千万达卡的进项。

　　这一天，艾里亚市首府的赌场里，有人红了眼地对赢了一千万的女子欲行不轨。

　　这一天，赢了一千万的女子以出神入化的格斗技打飞了所有图谋不轨的人。


	2. 来信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个陌生女人的来信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是主角们的正式会面。

“有人因为泰坦尼亚的败果而赢得了一千万”的小道消息，在次日便传到了亚历亚伯特·泰坦尼亚公爵耳中。

公爵对此并无过激反应，但任谁都能感觉到他的不快。

平心而论，公爵在用兵受挫之后还能坦然，这种气度已经算是难得，而这样貌似反映“民意”的赌局及其结果，却使他也开始怀疑自己此战的正义性。

_虽然，早已知道泰坦尼亚崛起的历史充满了阴谋和背叛的暗流，却一直不想同流合污的我啊……这想法，是否太过天真了呢？_

亚历亚伯特坐在临时办公室的真皮椅上，摆弄着自己的军帽，对窗外那片酒店庭院里怒放的鲜花视而不见。

敲门声迫使亚历亚伯特纷乱的思绪中断了。

亚历亚伯特脚在地上一蹬，使椅子面朝门口。“进来。”

仆人走进房间，双手将一封信呈于亚历亚伯特的办公桌上，然后，退后一步，道：“有人委托卑职将这封信交予您亲阅。”

_给我的信？……该不会是藩王殿下吧？_

亚历亚伯特严肃地盯着信封上“亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生亲启”的字样，心中暗暗叫苦。

他挥了挥手，对仆人道：“你先出去。”

仆人举起握拳的右手触碰左肩，行了一个泰坦尼亚式的礼之后，便走了出去。

亚历亚伯特皱着眉，继续盯着那片简单得不能再简单的白纸黑字，直到房门关闭的“咔嗒”声完全消散。

亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生作了一下深呼吸，伸手将桌上的信拿起来打开。

还是一片简单不能再简单的白纸黑字，只有寥寥几句。

_“承蒙阁下慷慨相助，在下不胜感激。正是因为阁下昨日的败果，在下在艾里亚惑星首府某赌场中以五千达卡赢得了一千万达卡。若是平日，这样的幸事确是难得，因此，在下谨以此信在此致谢。”_

公爵先生额上挂下黑线N条，伸手按下了桌上的铃。

铃声响起后不到十秒，仆人出现在门口：“您有何吩咐？”

亚历亚伯特将信纸折好，放回信封里。“替我查查这个来信人的资料——他好像是昨晚在赌场赌我输、赢了一千万的那人。”

 

* * *

 

用过晚膳后，亚历亚伯特婉拒了他人的陪同，独自上街游荡。

夜幕降临之后，街上通明的灯火交汇，在地上投下大片暗色，如同毫无章法的涂鸦。

有点凉风轻轻拂过，勾起亚历亚伯特额前那缕垂及耳根的长流海。他默默地走着，自觉这夜晚都市里的繁华与己无关。

尽管艾里亚市市长已下令驱逐了击败自己的提督方修利，但，败仗终究是败仗。正因为如此，亚历亚伯特自战败的那一刻起，便始终以苦涩的心情应对接下来的工作。而现在，他发现，这样的负面情绪对身边近侍等人的影响已失去控制，所以，他先独自出行，给自己和他人都来一小段缓冲的时间。

 

* * *

 

今晚，街上只有亚历亚伯特一人穿着泰坦尼亚灰中带金的军服和灰色的短大衣，并且戴着灰色的军帽。不远处，一间小酒馆里，一个男人粗豪的声音正在嚷着“为泰坦尼亚的败犬干杯”。

亚历亚伯特在嘴角扯出比哭还难看的苦笑，他贵为公爵，但现在也只是个会被扔出酒馆的不受欢迎的“侵略者”。所以，他快步走上了另一条街。而这时，突如其来的一件事使他被迫地失却了继续悠闲散步的心情。

一个人从他身后快步跑过，在经过他身边时，顺手带走了他外套里的钱包，之后，立即向前发足狂奔而去。

钱倒是其次，关键问题是身份证明和通行证件。可悲的是，公爵先生把自己大部分重要证件都集中放在了钱包里。

因此，公爵在最初的瞬间惊讶之后，便反应过来，向那抢劫犯奋起直追而去。

但这并未持续多久，“路见不平，拔刀相助”的人很快出现了。

这个人先是从街边赶上了亚历亚伯特，问道：“在追小偷？”获得肯定的回答后，他马上发力，以几个腾跃向前，转眼间便攫住了抢劫犯的手臂。

然后，是“咚”地一声巨响，如翻转龟类一般，见义勇为者将抢劫犯四脚朝天地摔在地上。

这下，亚历亚伯特用不着再费力地追赶，只要瓮中捉鳖便可。所以，他放慢了速度。

站在昏暗路灯光下的见义勇为者，朝倒在地上的犯人踢了一脚，道：“有没有搞错，脊椎和大小脑明明不可能受损，为何不逃？装死么？”说完，他伸手抓住犯人的头发和手臂，一下子把他从地上揪了起来。

亚历亚伯特站到见义勇为者近旁，这一举动使得从昏迷中清醒过来的犯人将还未出口的哀嚎扼杀在喉咙里，出来的是求饶的话语。

见义勇为者夺过犯人手中属于亚历亚伯特的钱包交还，问道：“你想怎么处置他？”

亚历亚伯特看了看委顿在地的犯人，“放他走吧。”

见义勇为者笑了笑，像是早已知道他会作此反应一般，踢了犯人一脚。“滚吧。”

于是，犯人一溜烟地跑了。

灯光里剩下的这两个人，这才有时间互相上下打量一番。

先惊讶出声的是见义勇为的人。

泛着星光的金发，略显颓废的蓝灰色的眼眸，高大、匀称的身材，因劳累而苍白的皮肤。

鉴定结果：没什么鲜明个性的美男子。

灰色军帽，灰色短大衣，灰中带金的军服，左胸前红矮星般光辉（颜色）的阶级徽章。

鉴定结果：泰坦尼亚军高官。

而一直无话的泰坦尼亚军高官——亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生眼中则是另一番景象。（毫无疑问，因为这两人不可能共用视角）

逃离灰色鸭舌帽的帽沿，从额前和耳侧逸出的黑色卷发；比黑夜更为幽暗，闪烁着路灯反光的黑色眼眸像嵌在白瓷上的黑色珍珠，与苍白的肤色形成鲜明的对比；纤瘦的身材则使亚历亚伯特不禁怀疑，刚才追赶上抢劫犯并一下将其撂倒的压倒性力量，是否真是由这么一人身上爆发。

黑色外套几乎与黑夜融为一体，蓝色牛仔裤松松垮垮地勾勒出腿部线条。白色运动鞋有些刺眼，鞋带像藤蔓一直延伸到地上。

“好像是下一秒就要消失”的不真实感，缭绕着衣服与黑夜同色的女性，明明应该二十岁以上了，从面部看来却难以判断。

最后，见义勇为的苗条女性说道：“泰坦尼亚公爵先生。”

如果说有什么词能精准地表现出这位公爵那时的心情，“大彻大悟”是肯定被否决的，所以，我们不如换用“恍然大悟”或“豁然开朗”之类形容词。因为，直到这时，倒霉的公爵先生才将眼前的人与他晚饭前得到的资料联系起来。

“你是……琳琅？”

“承蒙阁下相助，在下于前日赢得了一千万的赌金。”带着笑的回答，有点戏谑性也有点戏剧性，琳琅走动了一小步。“但，遗憾的是，因为此事，在下已经光荣地成为了艾里亚首府街头的无业游民一枚。所以，既然今日有缘得见，还望公爵先生能不计前嫌，为在下另谋一职。”


	3. 远大前程

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『和我签订契约吧，呆毛公爵！』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些细节性的私设。

　　“资料上说你提供给前工作单位的身份证明来自早已亡故的人的档案。对此你可以解释一下吗？”

　　“在下解释过后阁下便一定会雇佣在下吗？”谦虚的自称词掩不住话语的锋芒，更抹不掉脸上的皮笑肉不笑。年轻的女子双手在胸前交叉，眼睛盯着窗外鲜花怒放的庭院。

　　这是在亚历亚伯特下榻处的临时办公室里。公爵得到一个模棱两可又不免矜贵的回答之后，并没有表现出不快的情绪——“即使我肯，也是希望对自己所雇佣的人有充分了解的。”

　　“没想到阁下身为军人竟也精通外交辞令。在下真是佩服之至。”昭然若揭的讽刺令亚历亚伯特微微抿了下嘴角，而一直坚持使用着谦词敬语的新雇员终于撑不住了似的垮下肩膀，“如果我说那身份证明不是我冒用的，你会相信吗？或者是更荒唐的说法……我来自西元纪年21世纪的地球。”

　　如凝固了的水泥一般，静默猛然砸向这个不算特别大的空间，将正在谈话的二人笼罩成散发着森冷寒气的冰雕。

　　最后，还是不那么矜持的公爵出声打破了沉默：“好吧，不管你这是不是实话，我决定雇佣你。”

　　“那就请您多指教了。”琳琅露出优雅而疏离的职业性微笑。“在下将负责保证您在私人生活空间之外的人身安全。”

　　“你所谓的私人生活空间是指？”亚历亚伯特扬起眉毛问。

　　“更衣室、洗浴间、厕所、床帏，以及其他您不希望在下进入的场所。”琳琅换以十分平淡的表情一本正经地回答道。

　　“好吧。去给我倒杯咖啡来。”亚历亚伯特面无表情地命令道。

　　“在下并不是副官或仆役，因此这种事请不要让在下做。不过在下可以替您召唤一下。”

　　“你又何必将职权分得这么清楚？”

　　“那样的话是该算出加班费的，况且在下实在不该越俎代庖抢了副官先生的饭碗。保镖是不该干预雇主的生活起居的。”琳琅垂下眼帘盯着地面。

　　“我希望你记住，你的职责还有一项——幕僚。”

　　“那是当然。”

　　“那么，现在开始替我把这些事处理完。”亚历亚伯特随手指向左半边桌面上约有半米高的纸堆。

　　“那是您的家庭作业，或是秘书要整理的东西，在下无权过问。”琳琅说着，走到亚历亚伯特身边。“在下仅能作为提供参考意见的军师而已，不能真正代替大将。”

　　“如此的低调可与你之前打斗时的风格截然不同啊。”亚历亚伯特紧绷的表情终于略为舒缓。“好了，何必这么拘束？我已经厌倦你那套敬语了。”

　　“哎呀呀，那还真不好意思。不过既然你这么说，我也就用平等的语句和你交谈好了。”琳琅的冷淡疏离也是瞬间崩解。“但是你的地位毕竟与平民不同，因此是否需要我在有其他人在场时使用敬语？”

　　“那倒无所谓，但总还是不用敬语的听着顺耳些。”亚历亚伯特转身面向这个获得了“不用敬语许可”的新部下。

　　“会有许多人猜测我这个跟你交谈不用敬语的女人和你到底什么关系的，我可不想成为众矢之的。”琳琅撇嘴，“你应该比较受女性欢迎吧？那就更恐怖了……”她继续无视着快要被无数黑线压倒在座位上的上司。“再说了，我也没参军，不会被允许穿你们的军服。……当然我也不怎么想穿。这真让人困扰。”

　　“衣着方面随你高兴。我不会公开透露你是保镖一事。这种事还是保密点好吧……作为军师一类，倒没有硬性规定统一服装，但有一枚徽章。”

　　“原来你们用徽章代替了制服，真是厉行节约啊。”琳琅不无艳羡地盯着亚历亚伯特胸前反射着红矮星般光泽的公爵阶级徽章。她朝坐在椅上的人伸出了右手。“琳琅。真名许琳琅，身体素质良好的二十四岁女性，特长是格斗，来自西元二十一世纪的地球。”

　　亚历亚伯特盯着面前的“身体素质良好的二十四岁女性”的眼睛看了一秒，站起来以右手回握。“假名？你戒心满重啊……亚历克斯（Alex），全名是亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚，”他顿了顿，最终还是按许琳琅刚才自我介绍的格式继续说了下去：“身体素质良好的二十七岁男性，特长是……指挥战斗。”

　　许琳琅闻言，满头黑线。

　　握手完毕后，许琳琅走离亚历亚伯特的桌边，开门叫人倒了一杯咖啡给亚历亚伯特，自己倒了一杯温水来后坐在沙发上拿了本书看。

　　因为不在泰坦尼亚军的正式编制中，所以她既没有军服和枪械，也没有属于自己的独立的办公区域。何况她既是幕僚更是保镖，所以为了保证此位公爵的人身安全，就得继续待在他身边。


	4. 平等论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点小插曲。

　　被雇佣的翌日，许琳琅获得了用以代替正式军制服的幕僚徽章。

　　银白色的徽章两端呈展开的羽翼状，中间刻着金色的细黑体字“A”是亚历亚伯特名字的开头字母，下方的阴刻编号代表着所属的部队。

* * *

 

　　泰坦尼亚舰队在宇宙中航行。正是返乡途中。

　　这支部队的领导者——亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵身着灰色军服，手里拿着同是灰色的军帽，眺望着舰外的茫茫太空。

　　公爵的幕僚兼保镖——许琳琅仍然穿着黑外套、蓝牛仔裤、白运动鞋，双手插在衣服口袋里，只有帽子换成了别着阶级徽章的铁达尼亚军帽。

　　许琳琅在亚历亚伯特身边，离他有约两三步的距离，背靠着透明的舰壁观景窗（大慨是强化滤射线玻璃），侧头以淡定的目光盯着自己的上司。

　　亚历亚伯特不希望在部下面前展现焦躁或无助这样的性格弱点，却无法瞒过自雇佣以来就几乎没离开身边的许琳琅。他放弃了隐藏自己弱点的徒劳的努力。

　　“你在困扰如何向那几位族人交代吧。” _这并非公众场合……_ 许琳琅想着。

　　“……”

　　“你想知道对付谁的策略？”许琳琅把双手从口袋里移出，摘下了帽子后开始转着它玩。“我承认这问题太过敏感——你先继续吧。”

　　亚历亚伯特以复杂的眼神瞥了许琳琅一眼。“我想知道你的全盘计划。”

　　“首先你得向藩王请罪、道歉，不要自己找任何原因——这个你应该明白。其次，不要一味退让。据我所知，伊德里斯公爵因为种种原因而总会指责他人。第三，你还可以请战，这体现你不会一蹶不振的坚韧和对家族的忠心，但藩王没可能欣然应允。总而言之，不要太期待藩王的决策，也不要太在意其他公爵的言论。耐心等待，绝不能急躁地想尽快戴罪立功——这种事交给藩王去想。”许琳琅停下了转帽子的动作，换了露八颗小白牙的自信笑容。“话说回来，我发现你的徽章还没我的好看，嘿嘿。”

　　亚历亚伯特满头黑线地扶额道：“工作时间不要说些无聊话。不过你的意见还不错……”

　　许琳琅的笑容缩小了一点。而后她也出现了满头黑线。

　　“我说老大啊你幽默细胞真不多……唉呀这样岂不很无聊？”

　　许琳琅发出哎呀呀的【伪】失望声音后斜眼看了看亚历亚伯特，十分满意地发现该人的嘴角抽搐了一小下。正在窃笑之际，却听到一句囧话：“还斜眼看看你变斜视。”

　　许琳琅额上出现了小小的十字路口，但很快就消失了。

　　“我可以失陪一会吗？有点口渴了。”

　　年轻的公爵扬眉扫了这保镖兼幕僚的表情，作出了回答：“不行，你是保镖，在工作时间必须一直在我旁边护卫吧。”

　　“既然如此，你陪我去。不就可以了吗？”许琳琅腹黑地笑了。

　　“呃……这个……”亚历亚伯特这下不只有嘴角、连眼角都抽动了几下。

　　“不行么Alex老大？人有三急啊你就委屈一下吧……”许琳琅一脸苦相。

　　亚历亚伯特有点囧感，但不肯示弱地说：“你敢命令我？我可是……” 

　　“一百万年前大家都是直立猿人，哪有分什么身份地位？再说我也没有命令你呀。”

　　半分钟后，公爵跟在保镖身边走出了自己的办公室。在旁众军士眼中，这两人的身份好像换过来了一样。


	5. 归来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到天城。

　　回到天城是在星历446年4月27日。

> 天城是泰坦尼亚一族的根据地，人文地理上称之宇宙中心也不为过。
> 
> 这是架设在维尔达那帝国首都所在的卢塔西惑星卫星轨道上的大型人工都市，从初代“无地藩王”奈威尔•泰坦尼亚时代开始，在次代藩王诺利时完成。
> 
> 据说，诺利曾经讥评其父这项工程为“浮在半空中的纸老虎”，但这座城市有用与否并不一定与他的语言相符，否则他也不会接下去继续完成了。
> 
> 如是建设完工的天城成为泰坦尼亚支配全宇宙的权力象征。
> 
> 这个建筑在直径52.5千米的圆盘状人工地层上、覆盖着12层透明宝盖的都市实现了所有武器狂的美梦。加上4000座电磁弹射装置、128座大口径镭射大炮与14个军事卫星一起睥睨着维尔达那帝国的首都。 __

* * *

 

　　亚历亚伯特所乘坐的旗舰“金羊”率领整支舰队从天城第一码头进入并停泊的情景，投射在城市里的人眼中可能是一副很壮观的画面，但在当事人眼中却显得甚为寥落。

> 军舰外壳上有泰坦尼亚的家徽。它的边线是金黄色，右半边地面是红色，左半边地面是黑色，地平线上的宇宙树散发金色光芒。
> 
> 这同时也是泰坦尼亚军的军旗图案，俨然成为这统治宇宙的一族——在人类世界最受敬畏与尊崇，同是也是最令人恐惧与憎恶的一族所自豪的存在证明。

　　但是，在因尝得败果而沮丧的军士们的映衬下，舰舱内的一切都黯淡了不少。

　　而在这支军队中最为不安的是统帅亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚，由于轻敌而尝到的败果让他心里翻滚着一阵阵苦涩的泡沫。

　　这是他那位秘密保镖——戴着别有银翼形状幕僚徽章的灰色军帽的许琳琅结束了对进港情景和整个天城的冷眼旁观，回转身来对他说道：“该下去天城了吧。”

　　 _真是哪壶不开提哪壶……_

　　亚历亚伯特嘴角耷拉下来，情绪低落已经写在了脸上。即使如此，他也控制了自己的消极情绪，没有将自己的怨气发泄在旁人身上。

　　何况许琳琅也只是在平静地陈述事实，即使这样已触动了亚历亚伯特的隐痛，也只能说是无心之过，于情于理都不该加以责备。

　　许琳琅盯着有点走神的亚历亚伯特看了几秒，继续说道：“在办公室之外请不要说出我的真名。今后使用平等称呼的机会会越来越少。”

　　亚历亚伯特回过神来，虽然脸色不好但精神力已恢复了不少。“那是当然，不过，你的假名读法和真名也挺像的，所以也不显得突兀……走吧。”

* * *

 

　　走出旗舰的士兵在码头的走廊内列队后，迈着整齐的步伐鱼贯而出。亚历亚伯特和许琳琅在一边缓缓踱着，和队伍一起走向出口。

　　周围有不少围观群众。

　　其中有一个人许琳琅早已认得，是伊德里斯•泰坦尼亚公爵的弟弟拉德摩兹，他是个有点麻烦的小人物，简单来说就是一个有点阴险的丑角。

　　许琳琅想着最好避免和他照面，却见拉德摩兹的魁梧身躯已经来到了近前——他是来和亚历亚伯特打招呼的。许琳琅摘下帽子，向前跨了一小步。

　　一脸讪笑的拉德摩兹向亚历亚伯特行礼，“欢迎公爵回到天城。”

　　亚历亚伯特微微低头算是还礼，但没有说话。

　　拉德摩兹目光一扫，发现了跟在亚历亚伯特身后的许琳琅，“公爵此去想必收获不少吧？”

　　亚历亚伯特没有注意拉德摩兹目光所指，所以他将这话看作是讥讽。“过奖了，但这次实在是失败得很，恐怕并不如你所愿。”

　　“公爵此言差矣。”拉德摩兹微微摇头后靠近了亚历亚伯特，后者微微皱眉。“显而易见，公爵是‘战场失意，情场得意’。”

　　亚历亚伯特挑眉扫了拉德摩兹一眼。“此话怎讲？”

　　拉德摩兹故作惊讶地道：“这不是明摆着的吗？”不等亚历亚伯特回答，他便向旁边跨一步后绕过了亚历亚伯特，伸手攫住了许琳琅的右臂。

　　“请你放手。”许琳琅正色道。

　　“哟，小美人儿还挺矜持。”拉德摩兹不为所动。

　　他的打算很简单，虽然亚历亚伯特平素为人坦荡，但也不会因为区区的一个女人而与自己起冲突。

　　“放手，拉德摩兹。”出乎拉德摩兹意料亚历亚伯特转身介入了此事，“立刻。”声音里的威压含有不容质疑的坚定气势，蓝灰色的眼睛微微眯起，瞪视着因变故陡生而有些不知所措的拉德摩兹。

　　拉德摩兹很快变脸，作可怜状道：“亲爱的公爵，你不必为了区区一个女人……”他的声音戛然而止，好像被一双无形的手捂住了嘴。

　　亚历亚伯特瞪大的眼中射出传达着“你敢再说一次试试看”信息的锐利目光，成功切断了拉德摩兹的话语。

　　拉德摩兹在这种可怕目光影响之下不由得放开了许琳琅。

　　许琳琅施施然戴好帽子之后抬起左手，轻轻拍了拍右臂上刚被拉德摩兹抓住的地方，似乎要拍掉那上面并不存在的灰尘。

　　从眼角的余光目睹这一切之后，亚历亚伯特用充满威压的目光将拉德摩兹牢牢钉在了原地，说道：“她不是普通的女人，而是我的幕僚之一。而且……”公爵转向许琳琅的目光变得柔和了不少，转回到拉德摩兹身上时甚至带上了促狭的笑意。“不管怎么看，她的价值都比你大得多，你说是不是，拉德摩兹？”

　　拉德摩兹的脸涨成了猪肝色。他垂头恭顺地道：“公爵的话我自然不敢反驳，但是——”他侧头看向许琳琅，后者正好整以暇地在把一双银白色的丝织手套往手上戴。“我倒想看看事实是否真如你所说！”话音未落，拉德摩兹已一拳向许琳琅下颔砸去。

　　许琳琅屈身后退，刚好避过，道：“我让你十招，拉德摩兹•泰坦尼亚先生。这是你的第一招。”

　　拉德摩兹恼羞成怒，连连出拳。许琳琅一边躲一边数。两人一追一退，离出口处越来越远。

　　亚历亚伯特不禁为许琳琅捏了一把汗。

　　“第十招。”许琳琅停止后退，开始反击。

　　拉德摩兹只觉眼前一花。许琳琅戴有银白色手套的手如同古老城堡里披床单的鬼魂一般，让他无力阻挡。比鬼魂更可怕的是，那双手每一次接触拉德摩兹的身体，都会使他感觉到战栗和疼痛。而那双手的主人，她那双黑色的眼睛里却充满了嘲弄和好战的笑意。

　　许琳琅反攻回到开打之前所在处之时，拉德摩兹身上已中了几十下，而许琳琅连帽子都没有弄歪。

　　亚历亚伯特松了口气，正色道：“拉德摩兹，你满意了？”

　　拉德摩兹哪肯善罢甘休？当下一脚踹向许琳琅腹部，看那架势，像是要给她一着窝心脚。

　　许琳琅双手交叉，在身前格挡，然后扣住拉德摩兹踢来的脚踝部，猛地用力一扭。

　　拉德摩兹魁梧的身躯在空中以令人眼花缭乱的速度旋转了360度，然后，“砰”地一声巨响——砸到了地上。

　　在拉德摩兹的惨叫声中，许琳琅向亚历亚伯特摊开手，展示了手套沾上的灰尘之后对缓缓撑着地面爬起来的败者说道：“承让了。不过还真是一点都不好玩。”

　　亚历亚伯特皱眉盯着鼻青脸肿的拉德摩兹，冷冷道：“自取其辱。”然后他转向许琳琅：“走。”

　　许琳琅拍拍手上灰尘，答应了一声，向亚历亚伯特走去。

　　拉德摩兹突然暴起，大喊着“你袒护手下也要有个限度吧”，向亚历亚伯特挥拳打去。

亚历亚伯特不禁抬手想挡，但他立刻发现其实根本就没有这个必要。

　　因为许琳琅闪到了他和拉德摩兹之间。只见她身体下沉，两脚略张似扎一马步状，左手抓住了拉德摩兹的拳头，右手平举，将亚历亚伯特拦在身后。

　　“琳琅。”亚历亚伯特出声唤道。

　　“你退下，我才是安保人员。”因高速运动而飞扬的发丝安静下来，许琳琅如是说道。

　　“安保人员？！”拉德摩兹脸上风云变幻。他想把自己的手从许琳琅手中抽出。但本该柔滑的丝质手套给了他的拳头以比砂纸更强的摩擦力。他失败了。

　　亚历亚伯特抬手，将许琳琅抬起来拦他的手慢慢压下。

“让我来解决这件事。”

　　“不是说了，叫你退下吗，我这个安保人员可是有在好好工作啊……”许琳琅回头斜了亚历亚伯特一眼，小声这样说。之后，她放开了拉德摩兹的拳头，站到亚历亚伯特身边。

　　亚历亚伯特有一瞬间的错愕，但他很快反应过来，无奈地笑着摊手道：“但那句话不是我说的。”

　　“哦……”许琳琅额上垂下几条黑线，转过头看着一边。

　　“大、大哥？！”拉德摩兹大惊失色地盯着刚才发话的人。

　　“拉德摩兹，你竟敢对亚历亚伯特卿动武！”被拉德摩兹称为大哥的人，正是与亚历亚伯特同为泰坦尼亚四公爵之一的伊德里斯•泰坦尼亚。此时，他正瞪着自己的弟弟，那目光绝称不上友善。

　　“但、但是……”拉德摩兹在伊德里斯的严厉目光中越来越不知所措。

　　“住口！”伊德里斯毫不留情的训斥道，“刚才的一切，我都清清楚楚的看到了！”

　　“但、但是大哥啊……”

　　伊德里斯逼近了拉德摩兹，再次毫不留情地打断了拉德摩兹的话：“还敢狡辩，真是不知羞耻！”

　　“对、对不起，大哥。”拉德摩兹低头道。

　　“不要向我道歉。”伊德里斯显得很不耐烦。“受害者又不是我。”

　　拉德摩兹抬眼，接触到伊德里斯的严厉目光，又迅速垂下头，向亚历亚伯特行礼道：“非常……抱歉，亚历亚伯特公爵。”

　　亚历亚伯特故作惊讶道：“我也不是受害者，你刚才可没打我啊。”

　　拉德摩兹抬头看看两大公爵，只得心不甘情不愿地转向了许琳琅。

　　“不用了，拉德摩兹•泰坦尼亚先生。你刚才也没能打到我，不是吗？”许琳琅笑道。

　　“这……是……”拉德摩兹面露尴尬的笑容。

　　“我倒是看见他随随便便就抓住了你的手臂，小姐。”伊德里斯不依不饶地瞪着拉德摩兹，继续说。“难道是我眼花了？身为铁达尼亚的贵族，竟然在大庭广众之下做出这等事！我身为你的兄长，也实在是……”

　　“对不起。”拉德摩兹无奈地对许琳琅说。

　　“没关系。”许琳琅正色道。“请恕在下冒昧，可否请您透露一下自己的年龄呢，拉德摩兹•泰坦尼亚先生？在下对此实在大惑不解。”

　　“咦？……我今年17岁。”拉德摩兹惊讶的回答道。

　　“原来如此。”许琳琅若有所思地点点头。“在此有必要说明一下，在下今年已经24岁了，实在与您刚才所称的‘小美人’大相径庭……当然，在下十分感谢您的欣赏……但是，显而易见的，这与事实不符。”她露出无奈的表情，向三名泰坦尼亚青年摊开双手之后，又加上这么一句：“在下还真是受宠若惊。”

　　现场顿时笼罩着一种哭笑不得的气氛。

　　“啊……”就连伊德里斯的思维也千年一遇地卡壳了。

　　“伊德里斯卿，”亚历亚伯特出声引起伊德里斯的注意，“虽然我这次战败，但究其原因，绝不仅是因为某一小部分人。况且，她是我在这次败仗之后才聘用的，与这次失败并无联系。所以，我希望以后不会再有人为了某些无聊的理由而迁怒或挑衅于我的部下。”

　　伊德里斯盯着亚历亚伯特，想从他的表情中找出不属于坦率的一丝破绽，但是失败了。

　　所以，伊德里斯点点头，换上一副皮笑肉不笑的表情后说道：“此言甚好。”

　　“那么，我先失陪了。”亚历亚伯特说道。

* * *

 

　　十多分钟后，拉德摩兹一边走着，一边揉着脸上的淤青，向伊德里斯抱怨道：“我不明白，就算亚历亚伯特卿不像大哥你，只把女人当作玩物，也不应该只因为那么一个女人而和我起冲突。可是……”

　　“你难道以为他只是因为女人才和你起冲突？”伊德里斯冷笑着反问道。

　　“呃……他倒是说了，那女人是他的幕僚……”

　　“我看，那女人并未成为他的床第之友。”伊德里斯正色道。“亚历亚伯特卿不是一个会将交往过的女人像勋章一样摆出来炫耀的肤浅之人。”

　　“啊，也许……”拉德摩兹囧然道。“不过打架倒是很强。”

　　伊德里斯斜睨了拉德摩兹一眼：“这次是你自讨苦吃。尽管泰坦尼亚不太看重法理伦常，你也最好不要乱动亚历亚伯特卿身边的女人，关于这次事件，你最好给我闭上嘴，闹得大了，对大家都没好处。”

* * *

 

　　与此同时，亚历亚伯特和许琳琅已经到达了卢塔西星上的泰坦尼亚家族别墅区。

　　在确知亚历亚伯特书房里藏书过万之后，许琳琅眼放绿光，道：“可以让在下租住在你家吗？在下会付给租金！”

　　亚历亚伯特眨了眨眼。“啊，我忘了，你刚来不久，而且士兵宿舍貌似没空床位了……所以看在你今天护驾有功的份上，除了放你三天假之外，也就（大发慈悲）地同意好了……”

　　“好人呐……谢谢老大！”许琳琅神采飞扬地向上司行礼表达感谢之情。

　　激动万分的最后两字无法被压抑。终于是被管家听见了，亚历亚伯特哭笑不得地看着想笑而不敢笑的管家和高兴得两眼放光的许琳琅，暗自感叹这两人的对比真鲜明。


	6. 答案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A country does not have permanent friends, only permanent interests.

　　4月28日这天，出乎所有人意料并使亚历亚伯特和伊德里斯这两位公爵大跌眼镜的是，许琳琅竟然主动约了拉德摩兹一起出去买东西。

　　“虽然不怎么喜欢，但既然住所很近，那么为了不引起更多麻烦，还是要好好相处。”这是许琳琅给伊德里斯的答案。

　　“我们没有互相憎恶吧，购物又不是打架。我需要向导、导购和搬运工，我会付钱给你。”这是许琳琅给拉德摩兹的答案。

　　使两位公爵跌破了眼镜的是，拉德摩兹听完许琳琅的答案后，竟然同意了！

　　“我觉得她说得对。”这是拉德摩兹的答案。

　　如果知道了许琳琅未曾言明的最根本答案，这几人想必连眼珠子都会掉到地上的吧。

　　 _没有永远的敌人，更没有永远的朋友，只有永远的利益。_

> _We have no eternal allies, and we have no perpetual enemies._
> 
> _Our interests are eternal and perpetual, and those interests it is our duty to follow._
> 
> _\- Henry John Temple Lord Palmerston(1784-1865)_

　　总而言之，无论如何，许琳琅终于突破了所有障碍，成功获得了一名不免费的导游兼导购兼搬运工。

* * *

 

　　“……为何要拉我陪你一起买衣服啊……”拉德摩兹苦着脸说。

　　“你自己答应过了，当然要信守承诺才对得起家徽吧？”许琳琅作纯洁状眨眼笑，手却威胁性地握拳在拉德摩兹眼前晃了一下。

　　“啊，好吧……”拉德摩兹感到自己额头上沁出了冷汗。“但是我坚决不陪你去那边！”他伸手一指，——内衣柜台。

　　“呃，这个……你怕什么？又不是给你买……当然你到那去似乎确实不太合适，啊哈哈……好吧，等会我买来后，由你提着。”许琳琅表示理解与同情。

　　拉德摩兹的脸一下子黑如锅底。

　　可怜伊德里斯已经叮嘱过他不能得罪许琳琅，所以他也就只好任由许琳琅将所有装衣服和鞋子的袋子挂在自己身上。

　　买完衣服之后，拉德摩兹根据许琳琅的要求带领她来到了电子产品商场——也就是俗称的电脑城和手机城……

　　“现在你导购的功能派上用场了，拉德摩兹•泰坦尼亚先生。”许琳琅“啪啪”地拍着拉德摩兹的肩膀。“姐姐我有钱！哪些东西好用，你只管给我推荐就好。”

　　拉德摩兹头顶有隐约的白气冒出……

　　许琳琅却不管这些，径自游荡起来。

　　她想买的除了笔记本电脑和手机之外，还有能容下一两件外套和所有移动存储（电子）设备的背包。为了不在关键时刻掉链子，背包的坚固程度也要考虑到。

　　没多久，许琳琅便发现了令自己很中意的手机。

　　整体形似iPhone4，有可触屏，而且有可视通话功能。

　　拉德摩兹过来看了看，摇头表示“不行”之后把许琳琅带到另一个柜台前。

　　这里展示的“手机”，除了伪iPhone的触屏和可视通话之外，还有不用屏幕就能在空中显现的操作界面，完全把刚才那种给比下去了。

　　许琳琅很爽快地付钱买下之后进行了用户注册，然后存下了拉德摩兹的联系方式。

　　之后是电脑和其他移动存储设备。

　　在拉德摩兹英明的指挥引导之下，许琳琅兴高采烈而又物美价廉地达到了自己的目的。

　　当然，我们也不能完全排除拉德摩兹姓氏和许琳琅军帽上徽章所发挥的影响。

　　但是，无论如何，许琳琅总算是获利不少又获益良多。

　　作为21世纪的青年人，她对电子产品的敏感和快速上手能力不但没有因穿越时空而消失，反而变本加厉地强起来。

　　买到了足够坚固的背包之后许琳琅立刻拆了包装袋用上。

* * *

 

　　傍晚，许琳琅请拉德摩兹吃饭，给了他五千达卡作为工钱。

　　吃完饭后伊德里斯派来接拉德摩兹的车也到了，于是许琳琅搭便车而去。

　　在车上，许琳琅与拉德摩兹进行了如下的对话。

　　“我说，拉德摩兹•泰坦尼亚先生，你的才能果然不在格斗方面。”许琳琅一边研究着买来的“电纸书”一边说。“你是个很好的导购员和苦力。”

　　拉德摩兹已经累得半死，听了这话不禁有些不满：“你还有什么不满意啊，大姐？”

　　“不，我很满意~太满意了~” 许琳琅转过头认真地看着拉德摩兹。“作为一个泰坦尼亚族人，而且是伊德里斯公爵的弟弟和维尔达那帝国高官，你是如此地平易近人，以至于提着女人的衣服鞋子，在闹市中坚持不懈地充当导购……”

　　拉德摩兹脸上浮现出痛苦的表情，他回想起了几个小时以前手提着女式内衣在街上穿行时100%回头率的情形。

　　“要不你明天当我的导游？”许琳琅伸手搭上拉德摩兹的肩。“我也会付钱的。”

　　“这个……”拉德摩兹的脸有些发绿。

　　他不敢得罪这个和自己的大哥同龄、打架狠得要命，并且以武力威胁了自己叫她“大姐”的女人，但是他实在不想答应……

　　提醒有来电的声音从拉德摩兹身上传来。拉德摩兹一阵乱摸，终于从一个衣服袋子里摸出了自己的手机。

　　 _这是救他于水火之中的来电啊…_ …

　　拉德摩兹的手机和许琳琅今天买的那只同款不同色，所以也有空中显示的可视通话窗口。许琳琅把注意力转回自己手上的电纸书。

　　许琳琅并不认识那个和拉德摩兹通话的人，而且过分注意别人的通话也不太好。

　　所以许琳琅等拉德摩兹结束了通话之后又问了一次刚才的问题。

　　拉德摩兹嘴角抽动了几下。“我说你还有完没完啊大姐？”

　　“啊，那就算了吧，我明天就家里蹲好了，反正有很多东西还未研究完……”许琳琅低头继续看书。

* * *

 

　　星历446年（西元2976年）4月29日这天上午，许琳琅如自己所言地宅在泰坦尼亚家族庄园别墅群，属于亚历亚伯特的那一栋中他藏书过万的书房里。。

　　维尔达那帝国首都卢塔西星的中纬度落叶林带有一处名为卡比尼亚的湖沼地带，统领全宇宙的泰坦尼亚一族庄园就座落于此。

　　边长三十公里的正方地形上，森林、丘陵与湖水毗连成列，多座宏伟的公馆以相隔的距离作为保护隐私的无形屏障，其中一座便是亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵的宅邸。

　　此时，做主人的因连日来的指挥作战之类事件而疲惫不堪，正安稳地躺在卧室里享受着睡懒觉的乐趣。

　　而房客许琳琅正在离这个卧室只有一墙之隔的地方，徜徉在公爵书房的书海里。

　　许琳琅给昨天才买的电脑插上电源充电，从书柜里抽出几本《维尔达那帝国史略》放在一尘不染的地面上，然后脱了鞋踩上去，伸手去够到了《泰坦尼亚家族简史》。

　　这本书只花了许琳琅半个小时就看完了，许琳琅把自己拿下来的书都放回原位，拿着电纸书开始在房间里踱起步来。

　　《泰坦尼亚家族通史》《维尔达那帝国通史》《星际都市联盟舰队》《超光速飞行相关技术》《太空应战能力论》《布拉温华特星城令战——“联盟时代”的丧钟》……

　　许琳琅慢慢看去，发现这些书在电纸书里都有，可以慢慢从电纸书里看，感到十分无聊。

　　于是，接下来的整天，许琳琅除了吃喝拉撒睡之外就一直待在这个书房里研究电脑。


	7. 微风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting

　　随后的4月30日也是百无聊赖的一天……

　　下午，许琳琅睡过了头，直到亚历亚伯特忍无可忍地破门进入她的卧室，发表了“晚上7点之前要到达天城，现在已经六点半了你竟然还不起床”的言论。被（自以为的）悲惨命运压迫着的懒人恢复了精神，在自己上司（雇主）的胁迫之下，穿着睡衣以最快的速度整理完背包（行李？）之后，抓着内外几件衣服和鞋子冲进了临时充当一下更衣室的厕所。

* * *

 

　　星历446年5月1日，天城。

　　许琳琅跟随亚历亚伯特进入了四公爵专属沙龙之后，见到了另外三位公爵。

　　 _原作写得不错。_ 许琳琅想。

> 二十七岁的亚历亚伯特外表俊美，但他那秀丽的轮廓反而无法令人留下深刻印象。据说他的父亲曾经形容他的相貌如同无名的雕刻家为了讨好贵妇人而可以美化的石像——“亚历亚伯特？哦，他是个美男子。”——意见就仅止于此，由此可见，他个性平平，说好听点，算是表里如一吧。泛着亮光的金发、蓝灰色的眼眸、身材高大匀称的他今天脸色略微苍白，看起来意气消沉。
> 
> 相形之下，同为二十七岁的朱思兰•泰坦尼亚的外貌比较起亚历亚伯特则显得普通，体格也无特别之处。但是同为褐色的头发与瞳孔却泛着奇妙深沉的光芒。这个强烈的印象甚至让人觉得他比亚历亚伯特更为俊美。（他与亚历亚伯特既是表兄弟也是亲兄弟。两人同父异母，母亲是一对姐妹。）
> 
> 萨利希•泰坦尼亚体格魁梧，容貌粗犷，充满独特的气质与魄力。坚毅的下颚蓄有短须，让他看起来比亚历亚伯特和朱思兰更为年长，这是他最得意的伪装，实际上他还比他们小一岁。强而有力的目光与嘴角等于和脆弱绝缘，直径有朱思兰五倍粗的手臂交叉在胸前。就外表来看，他甚至可以立即登上泰坦尼亚盟主的宝座。
> 
> 伊德里斯•泰坦尼亚是四公爵中最年轻的一员，今年刚满24岁，这位外表几乎可以凌驾亚历亚伯特的贵公子给人一种浑身是刺的感觉。大概是因为年轻气盛的锐气过于突显而破坏了人格的协调感，也由于他相当在意自己身为五家族之中最年轻的家长，根本无法忍受别人的轻视。

　　这四人全都身着灰中带金的军服，肩披灰色短大衣，和许琳琅一样头戴灰色的军帽，左胸前的阶级徽章点缀出如同红矮星一般的色泽。

　　许琳琅进入沙龙后，朱思兰和萨利希都是一愣，随后都展现出疑问的表情。

　　伊德里斯抓到了贬低他人的机会。“我不记得泰坦尼亚公爵的数目有所增长，相信你并未忘记这里是泰坦尼亚公爵专属沙龙吧，亚历亚伯特卿。”

　　“不必担忧，伊德里斯卿。”萨利希以嘲弄的语气回应道。“想必亚历亚伯特卿已经决定结束自己的单身生活，目前只是有些忘乎所已，想向自己的枕边人炫耀炫耀泰坦尼亚……”

　　“萨利希卿，请你注意自己的言辞。”亚历亚伯特以客套的说辞不怎么客气地打断了萨利希，“事实并不如你所想的那样……”

　　“呵呵，亚历亚伯特卿，你也未免太谨慎了些。”伊德里斯皮笑肉不笑地揶揄着，虽然他早已判定许琳琅并不是亚历亚伯特的“枕边人”。“这不算什么大事……”

　　“你似乎也不相信我呀，伊德里斯卿。”亚历亚伯特无奈地说。

　　“请恕在下直言。公爵先生们对于拐弯抹角的外交辞令之精妙控制，实为一种不可多得之才能。”许琳琅用冷漠的平板语调说道。“伊德里斯公爵先生，很荣幸又见面了。在下本以为，以您的聪明才智，应该早已判断出在下与亚历亚伯特公爵先生只有平常的友人和雇佣关系，而没有肉体关系，看来是在下对您的期望值太高了。”接着她转向萨利希。“在下久仰萨利希公爵先生的大名，今日有缘得见，才知何谓‘名副其实’。”说着假意微笑了一下。

　　正在伊德里斯脸色青白地瞪着满面春风的萨利希之际，许琳琅保持着十分标准的公式化笑容，温和地说道：“在下深信不疑的是，如果萨利希公爵先生省下揶揄他人的精力，将之用于提高自身文明素养，定能有所建树。”

　　坐在一边、本对此事感到兴味索然的朱思兰嘴角抽动了几下，终于忍不住低声笑起来；伊德里斯幸灾乐祸地笑着，拍了拍脸色已明显变红、貌似要发火的萨利希的肩；而亚历亚伯特先是愣了一下，随后大笑出声。

　　许琳琅收起了笑容，换上一副好奇宝宝的茫然表情后耸耸肩道：“请问你们在笑什么？在下说错了什么吗？”说着还貌似天真地眨了眨眼。

　　这下，连朱思兰也因无法再保持优雅的外壳而轻笑起来；伊德里斯转过身，轻轻拍着真皮沙发的扶手。

　　见几个人笑得越来越放肆，萨利希终于发难，一下子上前用双手揪住了亚历亚伯特的前襟，咆哮着责备道：“你管教无方！让这么一个无名小卒在这大放厥词！”

　　几人的笑声戛然而止，目光齐刷刷投向萨利希。

　　亚历亚伯特苦笑着长叹一声，向萨利希摊开了双手。

　　萨利希顿感后颈一凉，一片冰冷的物体已经抵在了他颈后风池穴中央。

　　萨利希对面的玻璃窗上映出同为灰黑色的猎装斗篷和铅笔裤的一角，灰色的泰坦尼亚军帽好像是摆在萨利希肩上一样。

　　萨利希清醒地意识到，许琳琅正像一片影子一样贴近他背部，手中的武器使他的后颈炸出一片鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“请您放手，萨利希•泰坦尼亚公爵先生。”许琳琅说，她使用着一种要把自己的言语刻在听众记忆中的语气，还有确认听众能听得清清楚楚的缓慢速度。“虽然存档的资料只能说明在下是文职人员，但数据往往不可信——在下是亚历亚伯特公爵所雇佣的保安人员、兼职幕僚。”

　　“安保人员？”萨利希冷笑一声反问道，缓缓放开了亚历亚伯特。“兼职幕僚？”

　　“害你被迫解密，真是过意不去啊。”亚历亚伯特整理着衣襟说。

　　许琳琅收回了手。“无所谓。迟早要的。”

　　“你们解密不解密我没兴趣。”萨利希无趣地说。“我想说的是，你犯了两个错误。其一是带了刀具来，并且用来威胁我；其二是在结束了威胁之后还呆在原地。”话音未落，他已旋转身体挥手击向许琳琅。

　　许琳琅略一低头躲开了萨利希的拳头，双手伸出，左手握拳，自下而上猛叩萨利希肘下方的韧带部位，右手自上而下，以手刀式劈中萨利希上臂中段。

　　“啪啪”两下攻击得手的声音还未消散之时，许琳琅已闪到亚历亚伯特身边，盯着立刻捂住了被打到的部位，露出了一定程度痛苦表情的萨利希。

　　“承让了，萨利希•泰坦尼亚公爵先生。”许琳琅面无表情地行礼道。“请恕在下直言，您刚才所说的在下的错误恐怕有些站不住脚。”她向注视着自己的几名公爵摊开了原本握着拳的左手，“这就是您所谓的刀了，先生。”

　　四名公爵定睛一看，只见许琳琅摊开的手掌上是一枚银色翼形的金属徽章，其中央金色的A字发出像是嘲弄一般的明亮光泽。

　　现场顿时笼罩着一种哭笑不得的气氛。

　　许琳琅收回摊开的手，取下头上的帽子，把徽章重新戴好后，眼睛并不看除了帽子之外的物体，继续道：“另外，在下呆在原地也能避过您的拳头。”

　　伊德里斯扫了萨利希一眼，笑道：“萨利希卿，何必动怒？依你所称的，这位小姐无疑十分弱小，但这次可是你自己技不如人……”

　　萨利希正要反驳，一边会议室的门突然洞开，泰坦尼亚的最高领导人“无地藩王”亚术曼的管家走了出来，向几名公爵行礼后道：“请四位公爵进入会议室。”

　　许琳琅重新戴好帽子，伸出双手接过亚历亚伯特递来的手机和防身用（压缩麻醉剂）短针枪收起放于沙发前的茶几上。

　　亚历亚伯特思索一瞬，确认自己已没有携带任何通讯工具和武器后，温言对许琳琅道：“那么你先在这里稍等。”

　　许琳琅摊手：“除此之外貌似别无他法。”随后她向亚历亚伯特抬手为礼，换了种语气补充道：“别担心，我会一直待在这里，再见吧。”

　　亚历亚伯特点头后转向管家道：“请你给她来一杯……”

　　“热巧克力，谢谢。”许琳琅及时接话茬，之后在亚历亚伯特转回脸时适时给了他一个大大的感激笑容。


	8. 窃听

　　虽然刚才的笑容也许能令亚历亚伯特的心情好一点，但那绝不可能完全地驱散他周身的阴霾。许琳琅目送四名公爵的身影消失在会议室厚重的檀木门后之后，一边思考着一边在沙发上坐了下来，随后将电纸书拿出来放在膝上开始看。　　

　　藩王的管家奥布诺端了她要的热巧克力进来，放下之后就离开了。 　　

　　许琳琅注视着中年管家的身影消失在门外，这才伸手从衣袋里摸出一枚微型无线耳机戴在右耳，略一调节，就听到了会议室几人的谈话。　　

　　那个纽扣形状的小窃听器是刚才接东西时被像一枚夹子一样放在亚历亚伯特袖子里侧的，所连接的便是正放在她耳中的小耳机。刚才为了避人耳目已经耽误了几分钟，所以开会前四公爵的谈话没能听到。　　

　　「……藩王殿下。」衣物摩擦和椅子挪动的声音微不可察。那几个想必是正在向藩王亚术曼行礼。大约半分钟后又是一阵同样的声音，他们落座了。　　

　　接下来也许是方修利这一将成为泰坦尼亚公敌者的图像。　　

　　「这男人看起来有气无力的。」是萨利希的声音。　　

　　「就是这个看起来有气无力的小伙子让泰坦尼亚尝到败果，顺便说一句，这个人今年二十八岁，比在座的诸卿年长。」对许琳琅而言有些陌生的声音响起，那想必是无地藩王亚术曼。他有意无意地提醒了一点，那就是“用兵最忌轻敌。”然后他接着劝诫道：「亚历亚伯特卿，失败的事实不必挂在心上。胜败乃兵家常事，只希望你不要舍弃正视失败的勇气。」　

　　「谢藩王殿下，微臣谨记在心。」亚历亚伯特回答。这次的衣物摩擦声比先前的要大，甚至出现了些杂音。听来亚历亚伯特是坐着又转向藩王欠身。许琳琅这样想着，不禁皱起眉头。　　

> 　　这一年4月，使亚历亚伯特尝到败果的“凯贝罗斯星域会战”之中，亚历亚伯特所用的“人（舰）海战术”本该能达到吓阻敌人的效果，但新任的艾里亚市提督——即萨利希所言的“有气无力的男人”——方修利却没吃这一套。他出奇制胜，使用了魏格特炮。　　
> 
> 　　魏格特炮取自发明者的名字，为一种电磁弯，却无法重复使用，属于用过即丢的兵器。在非磁性子弹后部装上导电金属，再输入大量电流让金属瞬间蒸发，制造出一个膨胀的磁场，借由强力火药的引爆，在加速器内部磁场方向与之相反的金属轨道顿时受到左右挤压，于是相反的两磁场如同两条以相反方向挤压的弹簧急剧压缩，帮助子弹以惊人的速度发射出去。因此，太空中密集的舰队既无法防备，更无法有效躲避。　　
> 
> 　　方修利对魏格特炮的大量使用，使他所率领的艾里亚都市舰队在近距离的炮战之中以六百艘小型炮艇换来了铁达尼亚军一百一十九艘战舰、四十四艘宇宙航空母舰、八十艘登陆舰、一百零六艘巡航舰、一百四十七艘驱逐舰、一百零四艘运输舰的彻底歼灭。
> 
> 　　如果说这还代表不了什么，那么两军战后未归人数的对比也可用以说明泰坦尼亚军是如何的惨败了——方修利一方为不满一千人，而铁达尼亚军这边则超过十万。　
> 
> 　　亚历亚伯特本身十五岁首次出征，二十五岁成为维尔达那帝国军中将，前年升为上将，三十岁时肯定会成为大元帅——就泰坦尼亚五家族的家长而言，可谓平步青云。　　
> 
> 　　五家族家长身兼帝国公爵与贵族院议员，享有免税与免拘拿特权。泰坦尼亚俨然是维尔达那帝国内的独立国家——正如初代族长奈威尔•泰坦尼亚所说的“眼中无君威”，旗下兵团也是帝国军最精锐的部队。　
> 
> 　　亚历亚伯特在经过充分准备后浩浩荡荡地出征，他自己也明言在先：“这是一次全副武装的远足活动”，可见他自负能够大获全胜。　　

　　无论如何也还是轻敌了，那家伙。许琳琅撇撇嘴，接着继续监听。　　

　　「我对方修利这号人物相当感兴趣，不知诸卿意下如何？」这是伊德里斯的声音，恍如柔滑的丝绸却藏着锐利的刀锋。「藩王殿下，关于方修利这号人物，微臣已经做过些许调查。」　　

　　沉默持续了几秒，而后是衣物摩擦声，伊德里斯站起来了。「亚历亚伯特卿的缺点在于处事急躁草率。而这个方修利重重打击我泰坦尼亚军也是不争的事实。无视此人的存在对泰坦尼亚并非益事。艾里亚那种小都市并不适合培养优秀的军事人才。对于方修利这个人，我们泰坦尼亚尽可以尽弃前嫌，接纳他加入阵营，否则就该立刻消灭以除后患。」　　

　　「伊德里斯卿，依你的意见该怎么做？」藩王问。「一切以藩王殿下的旨意为依归。」例行公事的阿谀之后是正式的意见：「但请殿下允许微臣阐述浅见。微臣以为可先派遣使者招降，对方归顺便以厚礼相待，如不从则对其无礼的姿态施以惩处，借此彰显泰坦尼亚重用人材，而且绝不宽待傲慢与不逊之人。」　　

　　哦哦，杀鸡儆猴啊。许琳琅端起热巧克力喝了一大口。　　

　　接着，伊德里斯形容了他所调查到的敌将的基本资料。

　　「伊德里斯卿调查得相当详细。」藩王赞赏道。「但还有一件事，连伊德里斯卿也不知道。」无地藩王叙述着。「方修利已经遭到母都市放逐——这可说是以罪报功。各位知晓个中道理吗？」　　

　　一瞬沉默之后发话的是萨利希：「艾里亚市民畏惧藩王殿下的声望，宁可亲自铲除有功之人。」　　

　　「也对，但不仅如此——诸卿想想，艾里亚市为何采用无名气、无经验的将领对抗我泰坦尼亚？而如果他们当初对方修利的天份抱有希望，绝不会默许他遭到放逐。这件事该做何解释？」藩王问。　　

　　「藩王殿下，难道说艾里亚一开始就打算战败，所以刻意采用无名之将？」朱思兰总算说话了。　　

　　「朱思兰卿见解精到，正是如此没错。」藩王带着教师的语气说，「这是艾里亚市的敷衍手段。他们私底下频频向我泰坦尼亚求和，而表面上又必须保住联盟都市的面子，因此他们想借这一战的失败打压失控的激进派，然而……」　　

　　「抱歉，请恕微臣打岔。藩王殿下，如此说来，您已经与艾里亚签定合约了吗？」　　

　　J卿你为何要拆穿←_←许琳琅听着耳机里又出现了杂音。

　　「泰坦尼亚不怕流血，却不喜欢无谓的牺牲。只要能达成目的，与对方确立共存关系这就够了，不是吗？」藩王肯定朱思兰的询问，意即凯贝罗斯会战一开始就是一场刻意设计的戏码，经过多次秘密磋商后达成了协议。为了安抚艾里亚市内的不满分子，不得不按程序搀杂一场战争。准备求败的艾里亚市只派了少数部队出去，甚至连指挥官也挑选无名小卒，为了演出一场落败而逃的表面工夫而不遗余力，没想到（在别人眼中）连战略两个字都不会念的指挥官竟然大胜而归，也难怪艾里亚惊慌失措。　　

　　于是决定先招降方修利了。许琳琅收起了耳机，认真看起书来。　　

* * *

 

　　齐耳的黑发从泰坦尼亚军灰色军帽下逸出几缕，灰黑色猎装斗篷笼罩着看似瘦弱的身躯，灰黑色铅笔裤包裹着还算细长的腿，白色运动鞋成为最后两笔飞白点缀，夜黑的眼睛专注地盯着银白色外壳的电纸书；纤长而白皙的手指被包裹在手套中，在电纸书的屏幕和按键上跳跃。　　

　　——这是三十多分钟后会议结束，公爵们从会议室里走出时所见到的许琳琅的状态。　　

　　在亚历亚伯特出声之后，许琳琅从沙发上弹了起来，收好电纸书，拿起亚历亚伯特寄放在了茶几上的手机和短针枪并交还。


	9. 途中

　　在前往宇宙港的路上，许琳琅跟随在并肩而行的亚历亚伯特和朱思兰身边走着。

　　亚历亚伯特频频关不住嘴，朱思兰则静静聆听着表兄弟的说辞。

　　说来说去，亚历亚伯特就是不甘心自己在凯贝罗斯会战中被当成棋子摆布。

　　但他难道一直没察觉到自己一直都只是藩王手中的棋子吗？许琳琅困惑地想。

　　面对朱思兰近似无动于衷的态度，亚历亚伯特略微提高了音量：“朱思兰卿，难道说你有把握打赢那场可笑的战争吗？”

　　什么可笑，明明是你好大喜功又轻敌了好不好。许琳琅露出不屑一顾的表情，如此腹诽着。

　　“我看起来是这种表情吗？”朱思兰有意无意的看了许琳琅一眼。

　　想必我看起来才是这种表情吧。许琳琅想。

　　“我不是这个意思。但我想如果换成你，也许能办到我所办不到的事。”

　　“亚历亚伯特卿，从失败当中才能汲取教训，向我可学不到什么。刚才在会议之前的那番话是我的无心之言，请原谅。”

　　“唔嗯……”亚历亚伯特最后还是不得不点头答应。

　　“下次到天城再聚吧，我先失陪了。”朱思兰道别后转身离去。

　　亚历亚伯特也随之走向自己的太空船所待命的位置，许琳琅跟了上去。

　　

* * *

 

　　透过泰坦尼亚太空基地“特里尔4”的贵宾室窗口，第八代无地藩王亚术曼•泰坦尼亚凝望着四公爵的太空船陆续航向虚无的太空。

　　中年总管送来咖啡，恭敬地朝着藩王广厚的背影说道：“亚历亚伯特卿是否对此感到不满？”

　　“没错。不过，亚历亚伯特若一直记恨此事，对他自己有害无益。”

　　一族之长——藩王——的旨意便是泰坦尼亚的正义。

　　内心难免会有不平，想想也就算了，如果当场发飙就是大罪一条，历史上已经有过许多因一时冲动而垮台的先例。

　　“奥布诺，你但说无妨——依你看，四公爵之中，谁拥有成为一族之长藩王的器量？”

　　“依卑职所见，朱思兰卿最具有成为泰坦尼亚总帅的器量。”

　　“我也这么想，不过他所表达的才能或许只是一种表面功夫。”

　　“也许他为人比较谨慎吧……”

　　“应该说是我的猜疑心太重。”亚术曼浅笑着说，之后陷入沉思。

　　“亚历亚伯特卿身边似乎有个新随从？”几分钟后，亚术曼结束沉思，问道。

　　“是的。那女孩是他的……安保人员。”奥布诺总管回答。

　　“亚历亚伯特卿居然也会需要保镖？”亚术曼有些惊讶。“你怎么看？”

　　“卑职以为也许并非仅止于此。刚才会议开始前，亚历亚伯特卿还替她要了饮品……”

　　“哦？”亚术曼饶有兴趣地挑眉。“看来这女孩……他很看重。也许值得注意……”

　　“据卑职所知，那女孩是在亚历亚伯特卿战败后才到其麾下当差的。亚历亚伯特卿似乎十分依赖于她的保卫……她也确实是一名格斗高手。”

　　“原来如此。这就不难解释他为何给予关照了……”亚术曼颔首。“但是你刚才说的……难道他……”他沉默了。

　　奥布诺把疑问咽下。

* * *

 

　　与此同时，亚历亚伯特和许琳琅这边。

　　“其实啊，刚才你坐在沙发上看书的样子……”

　　“很猥琐？老大，在工作时间请不要说这些无聊话。”

　　“我可没那么说啊……没有的事。据我观察，当时伊德里斯卿和萨利希卿的表情……”

　　“被雷劈一样的表情？”

　　“……没有的事……不许打断我说话……他们当时表情……惊艳……”

　　“啥？惊艳？！不是吧？！老大我错了，我不该插嘴。开什么国际玩笑！这也太恐怖了！”

　　“有这么严重吗？……插嘴什么的其实不算什么……但是你的表情……”

　　“是被雷劈一样的表情？”

　　“啊，是啊……”

　　“哦，我只是受到了严重的惊吓。”

　　“有这么严重吗？难道他们长相太过恐怖？……我对泰坦尼亚家族的血统有信心。”

　　“那是你的信心。歪瓜裂枣确实是难以避免，但不是这原因。”

　　“这么说，你是羞涩了……不会吧……”

　　“恕我直言——去你的！我只是觉得那两人不会有‘惊艳’这种情绪。”

　　“你说得是……萨利希卿精力十分旺盛，而伊德里斯卿……”

　　“十分假……”

　　“……真知灼见……”

　　“你过奖了……这事是明摆着的。”


	10. 喋血

　　星历446年5月27日是维尔达那帝国皇帝哈鲁夏六世三十五岁的生日。

　　这一天，许琳琅被迫减少了穿衣数量，和亚历亚伯特一起身着参加宴会的礼服出现在帝国的皇宫里。

　　但是，许琳琅那件短袖及膝晚礼连衣裙罩着的是一件无袖T恤和四角运动短裤。这表里不一的装束着实让亚历亚伯特一阵好囧。

　　“这是为了工作。”她义正词严地说。

> 　　维尔达那首都卢塔西星举国欢腾，皇宫被衣着华丽的人群淹没。
> 
> 　　维尔达那帝国的军服是暗橘色，在这片橘海中浮现几处灰色小岛，想也知道那是泰坦尼亚的军服。连小孩子也看得出，这种对比正突显了泰坦尼亚在维尔达那的地位。
> 
> 　　最大的岛屿就是同时出席的泰坦尼亚五家族，亚历亚伯特、朱思兰、萨利希、伊德里斯以及无地藩王亚术曼。在此时此地，即便是他们也懂得谨守臣子的礼仪，肃立恭迎皇帝。泰坦尼亚人对维尔达那皇帝行使臣子之礼，但这仅止于形式，泰坦尼亚人是不拘小节的。
> 
> 　　皇帝哈鲁夏六世身着象征帝国大元帅地位的华丽军服从阶梯顶端现身。
> 
> 　　一身文官礼服的宰相所罗门保持三步距离紧跟在皇帝身后，他年约六十五岁，是个华发半生的削瘦男子。
> 
> 　　沉闷的典礼不断进行，终于等到亚术曼站在阶梯下，向皇帝献上伊奇普顿行星的黑珍珠。“为臣泰坦尼亚谨献上这份微薄小礼以示忠诚，还望皇帝陛下笑纳。”
> 
> 　　“嗯，藩王一片用心，朕当然欣然接受。”

毫无创意的外交辞令式回答。

> 　　“事实上，我们还准备了一项更实用的礼物要献给陛下。”

　　听到这句话，许琳琅一下子紧张地抓住了亚历亚伯特的手。亚历亚伯特一惊，不解地看了看许琳琅，却没有坚决挣脱地恢复了安然的表情。所幸周围人注意力全在皇帝和藩王身上，没人看见这一切。

> 　　“哦，是什么呢？”皇帝问。
> 
> 　　“帝国未来一百年的安泰。”说完，亚术曼传唤伊德里斯•泰坦尼亚。
> 
> 年轻俊美的公爵随之踏出一大步，他的直属部下也立刻跟进，凑近阶梯面前。
> 
> 阶梯上的皇帝屏住呼吸。
> 
> 　　泰坦尼亚的特权之一，便是准许在皇宫内配带武器，他们从枪袋抽出的不是一般的光线枪，而是沉重的火药式□□——总共十六个枪口同时指向所罗门。
> 
> 　　整个大厅充斥着接连不断的枪声。发射出来的九十四颗子弹有八十一颗命中宰相的身体。三十三发直接贯穿，四十八发留在体内。前后一百一十四个枪伤喷出鲜血。宰相应声倒地。淌在地板上的鲜血将他包住。
> 
> 　　等到硝烟与茫然自失告一段落后，皇帝的声音与身体激动地颤抖着。“这是怎么回事？无地藩王，你杀害了朕的宰相！”
> 
> 　　“我是为帝国与皇帝殿下铲除不肖之臣。”无地藩王平静地回答。“虽然形式上不太诗情画意，国泰民安却是一项无可取代的大礼。”
> 
> 　　“即使如此，也该通过司法程序起诉，待他上诉之后再……贸然射杀等于蔑视司法程序……我是说，这么急躁的做法不符合藩王的作风。”
> 
> 　　“以司法程序处理此事只会白白浪费时间与金钱。”藩王说。

　　皇帝无力地坐回铺着华丽装饰的椅子上。但许琳琅已没有兴趣去看这如褪色的油画一般颓败的场景。她拉着亚历亚伯特并排冲出人群，旁人纷纷避开。但这边的小骚动并未引起藩王和另三位公爵的注意。

　　许琳琅左手拉着亚历亚伯特，右手捂住嘴，奔到偏厅走廊，才开口道：“厕所在哪？拜托，快点带我去！”说完又掩口。

　　“……跟我来。”亚历亚伯特满头黑线地带路。

　　其实也没走多远，亚历亚伯特进了偏厅，打开了一扇门，道：“找到了。”

　　“哦。”许琳琅捂着嘴冲了进去，连谢都没来得及道。

　　“你没事吧……？”亚历亚伯特有些惊讶的话被关门的声音盖过，之后门内立刻传出稀里哗啦的呕吐声。

　　亚历亚伯特囧了。

　　大约五分钟后，冲厕所和洗手的水声响起，接着厕所门打开了，许琳琅脸色苍白嘴唇发青地出现在那厕所门口，双手和脸颊都在滴水。

　　“你……没事吧？”亚历亚伯特讶然。

　　“吐了一下。已经好点儿了。”许琳琅抬手扶额走到一边坐下后回答道。“谢了。”

　　“不客气。”亚历亚伯特有点心神不宁。“你是第一次见这种场面？”

　　“是啊。很不习惯。”许琳琅郁闷地低声说着。“你以为如何？”

　　“我没什么想法啊！”亚历亚伯特摊手。“我也不太习惯，只是反应不如你剧烈罢了。”

　　“你那一脸不以物喜不以已悲清心寡欲不闻不问不管不顾的表情……这也能算‘不习惯’？”许琳琅低声斥道。“Alex，你当我眼瞎了么？”

　　“我可没这么说。别想这么多。”

　　“对不起。我情绪不太稳定。”许琳琅不安地绞着双手。

　　“没什么，但是我如果当场反应激烈就会很麻烦。”亚历亚伯特摇了摇头表示不介意。“如果你感觉没有大碍，我们就回去吧。”

　　“是，出来太久了。”许琳琅站了起来。“希望回去时那尸体已经被清理了。……藩王这次真是一杀鸡儆猴的妙招，我倒也佩服得很。”

　　“我很荣幸。”

　　“呀啊啊啊——鬼呀！”许琳琅一个箭步蹿到亚历亚伯特背后。

　　“（大白天的）哪里有鬼？”亚历亚伯特无语地看着许琳琅。

　　　　许琳琅伸手朝门口一指：“在那！”

　　亚历亚伯特朝门口一望，只见亚术曼和伊德里斯正站在那。

　　“……难道你说的是藩王殿下和伊德里斯卿？”

　　“咦？”许琳琅探出头看看走到了灯下的藩王和伊德里斯。“……原来果然是藩王和公爵先生。失礼了。”

　　“哼，居然说藩王殿下……我倒是很荣幸被林小姐说成是鬼，但你貌似更像鬼吧。”伊德里斯毫不留情地说。

　　“在下刚才并未说出诸如‘藩王是鬼’这样的话，希望伊德里斯公爵先生不要断章取义。”许琳琅正色道。“另外，在下也没说过公爵你是鬼，没想到你对此感觉荣幸……在下真是受宠若惊。”

　　“呵，”藩王扬起嘴角。“真是个伶牙俐齿的小姑娘。……但伊德里斯卿你又何必纠结于此事呢？”

　　伊德里斯脸色风云变幻，“是微臣失礼了。”

　　亚术曼扫了伊德里斯一眼，转向许琳琅道：“你是亚历亚伯特卿的策士？”他说着将许琳琅上下打量了一番，“如此的穿着打扮，果真是保密工作得法啊。”

　　“启禀藩王殿下，在下的确是幕僚没错。”许琳琅无视亚术曼的讽刺般回答。“虽说‘人不可以貌相’，这幅打扮却是在下听从了上级指示而做的。这只是为了不显得过分突兀，与保密工作没有任何关系，您多虑了。”

　　站在一边的亚历亚伯特心中大骇，许琳琅这话可是毫不客气，直接反驳了藩王，而且把矛头指向了自己的“上级指示”。


	11. 轮舞

　“原来是遵照亚历亚伯特卿的‘指示’，如此不可谓不忠心。”藩王若有所思地转向了紧张兮兮的亚历亚伯特。“亚历亚伯特卿，这次你虽然战败，可还是有点收获。”  
　　“承蒙藩王殿下欣赏，在下感激不尽。”许琳琅以声音把紧张得不知如何是好的亚历亚伯特拖回了现实。  
　　“多谢藩王殿下夸奖。”亚历亚伯特紧绷的心弦放松下来。  
　　“你过谦了，亚历亚伯特卿。”藩王的语气缺乏诚意。  
　　“那么，微臣先失陪了。微臣似乎离开的太久，应该回大厅去了。”亚历亚伯特向亚术曼请示道。获得默许后，他转向许琳琅：“走了，琳琅。”  
　　  
　　“为何会是舞会啊老大？！”许琳琅拿着盛有加柠檬片葡萄酒的高脚玻璃杯，瞪着周围回旋的衣香鬓影，恶狠狠地低声对亚历亚伯特斥道。  
　　“啊，这个嘛……”亚历亚伯特有点尴尬地左顾右盼着。  
　　“你一开始叫我穿成这样就是这原因吧？真是蓄谋已久……”许琳琅朝亚历亚伯特翻了个白眼，继续进行毒舌的打击。“说不定其实刚才藩王都已经英明地意识到了这一点，所以才那么在意……而我却是当局者迷……”  
　　“不不，我才没有那……蓄谋已久！”亚历亚伯特囧道。  
　　许琳琅冷哼一声，“解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是编故事。”见到亚历亚伯特发窘，转而展颜笑道：“算了算了，放过你了，谁叫你是我老大？真拿你没办法。”  
　　“我才是拿你没办法吧……”亚历亚伯特囧道。  
　　“哎呀呀，祈祷我不要被邀请吧，我不太会跳舞。”许琳琅摇晃着酒杯。  
　　然而，世上不如人意之事常八九。亚历亚伯特只觉眼前人影一晃，一名与自己年龄相仿、身着黑色燕尾服、火红色长发垂散满肩的青年走到许琳琅面前，欠身为礼后自我介绍道：“在下是兰西亚家族的索德。”  
　　“哦。有何贵干？”许琳琅放下酒杯。  
　　“可否请你和我跳支舞？”  
　　“咦？”  
　　我就知道人生不如意之事常八九……许琳琅心语。  
　　“这么说你是叫，索德•兰西亚？”一只手搭在了索德•兰西亚肩上。“你打断了我和他的交谈呢，索德•兰西亚先生。”  
　　判定，声音来源&搭肩的手的主人：亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生。  
　　“抱歉，我无意冒犯。但我确信自己正是在你们中止了谈话之时向这位小姐发出邀请的，因此您这种责备似乎有点不合情理。”索德温和地反驳。  
　　“那么，她其实已说过不想跳舞的了。”亚历亚伯特眯起了眼睛。  
　　这是个危险的信号。许琳琅面无表情地盯着索德•兰西亚想道。  
　　许琳琅无聊地转了个身。  
　　“可否请你同我跳支舞呢，小姐？”  
　　许琳琅尽量慢地抬起头，发现对方确实是在对自己说话。  
　　但是难道这个世界和《机动战士高达00》的世界重叠了么……也许……毕竟00是发生在2200-2400年，面前这人长得好像四小强的洛克昂•史特拉托思啊……许琳琅露出困惑的表情。  
　　“小姐，你还好吧？”“洛克昂”加大了音量。  
　　“啊，那个啊……”  
　　这样犹豫不决的回应引起了许琳琅身边有点小摩擦的两人的注意。  
　　先发话的是索德•兰西亚。“乔亚•阿洛伊伯爵？你可真会抓住机会啊。”  
　　“过奖了，索德•兰西亚男爵。正所谓‘机不可失，失不再来’……”乔亚•阿洛伊毫不掩饰得意的神色。“机会稍纵即逝，不知珍惜的人便只有遗憾的份。”  
　　啊啊……神枪手和2000次君在打口水仗……许琳琅神飞天外。  
　　一边的亚历亚伯特不禁皱眉。貌似突然变得很受欢迎了，真麻烦啊。心情突然焦躁起来，下意识地出声？：“琳琅，你这样一直不跳舞确实不太好吧。”  
　　“这还不都是你决策失误……”许琳琅回过神来，又毫不客气地批评道。  
　　“啊，真是有个性……”乔亚•阿洛伊伯爵感叹道。  
　　“……但是很令我着迷……”索德•兰西亚男爵赞赏道。  
　　“你把我想说的话说完了，先生。”乔亚•阿洛伊伯爵斜睨了索德•兰西亚男爵一眼。“不要说些废话。”亚历亚伯特越过他，不满地对许小声说，随后向许琳琅伸出了手。“真没办法了……选我还是选他们之中的一人？”  
　　“明明我才是被迫的人，你就不要做这个表情嘛。”许琳琅撇嘴。  
　　“请容我冒昧问一句，”索德•兰西亚不失时机地插话。“你们两位的关系究竟是？”  
　　“我是雇佣兵。给我发工资的人是这位……泰坦尼亚公爵先生。”许琳琅面无表情地伸手分别指了指自己和亚历亚伯特。“您有什么事么，爵士？”  
　　“没……有了，我……没事了。”被雇佣兵和泰坦尼亚公爵的名号或气势压倒的爵士结结巴巴地说。  
　　许琳琅明显没有听他说话的打算，所以在他说完前就搭上了亚历亚伯特的手。“我选你。”  
　　  
　　……亚历亚伯特的眉头越皱越紧。  
　　在被踩到N次以后，亚历亚伯特终于爆发了。  
　　“喂！你就不能不踩我吗？”  
　　“早跟你说过我不行，谁知你还是迎难而上了。”  
　　“……其实你的步伐节奏没错，但是步子迈太大了吧？”  
　　“那也没办法啊，谁叫你腿长步子又大。”许琳琅一脸无奈的表情。  
　　“真是辛辣的赞扬啊。”亚历亚伯特满头黑线。“请你先把脚从我脚上移开……”  
　　“呀，不好意思。”许琳琅立刻照办。“说起来，你有否得罪刚才那两人啊？”  
　　亚历亚伯特想了想，点头确认道：“好像是。”  
　　“那不会有麻烦么？对方也是贵族吧？”许琳琅明知故问。  
　　“向一个有免拘拿问罪特权的人找麻烦是很不容易的。”亚历亚伯特笑着说。  
　　“失去特权之后又当如何？”  
　　“失去之后？别开玩笑了。”亚历亚伯特语气满载着不屑，心却有些发冷。  
　　“你是不是没有注意到，没有泰坦尼亚这一族之时，世界也在按照自然的规律运动呢？”许琳琅皱着眉问。“换句话说就是……”  
　　“没有泰坦尼亚的宇宙……”亚历亚伯特的思维有点凝滞。  
　　“怎样？看样子你没想过吧？”许琳琅低声说道。“没有宇宙就没有泰坦尼亚的今天，而没了泰坦尼亚的宇宙依然会屹立不倒。”  
　　“不要胡说。”亚历亚伯特的声音让他自己也觉得没底气。  
　　“几百年前，我曾经存在过的时代，没有泰坦尼亚，世界照常运转。”许琳琅慢慢地说。“你们从来就不是什么真命天子。面对现实吧。”  
　　亚历亚伯特脑中有一道思绪的电波战栗着掠过。  
　　在察觉到了“没有泰坦尼亚的宇宙依然会屹立不倒”的人面前，泰坦尼亚费尽心力构筑的一切荣光就像海滩上的沙子城堡一般瓦解了。  
　　“虽然对你而言似乎早了点，但是有备无患。”许琳琅停下了舞步。“舞曲结束了哦，你还是别继续了比较好啊。”  
　　亚历亚伯特看着面前的人。还是一样几乎要消失在夜色中的衣服颜色。  
　　他叹了口气。“走吧。”  
　　“哦，你不用继续进行社交活动了吗？”许琳琅跟着向外走去。  
　　“我没那种心情。”亚历亚伯特皱眉不屑地说。  
　　“那是我多嘴了。”许琳琅低头，伸手接过门口侍者递来的属于亚历亚伯特的外套向亚历亚伯特递去。“你的外套。”  
　　“我用不着啊。”  
　　“用不着你也要接过去自己拿着。还不习惯没人侍侯的感觉？”许琳琅走上前来把衣服往亚历亚伯特手里一塞。  
　　亚历亚伯特有点惊讶。过去二十多年的生命中都没有谁以这样强硬的方式和语言表示过对他的不满，即使是严厉的藩王。  
　　但是，这状况实在让人不快也不安。  
　　但是，正所谓穷则思变、困兽犹斗，在名利场游弋浸淫多年的公爵先生是不会被这样的事搞得束手无策的——虽然如今结果正好相反。  
　　但是，正所谓天无绝人之路，或者上天有好生之德，许琳琅不早不晚，恰恰在此时、在这夜晚的习习凉风之中打了一个大喷嚏。  
　　于是，曾经率领千军万马南征北战的维尔达那帝国上将、英明神武的亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生在自己的理智操控之下，作出了一个令旁人和他自己都感觉不可思议的举动。而这一举动则无疑将在某些人心中留下难以磨灭的景象，并对他们的一生产生不可逆转的影响——当然近期我们可能看不出有任何端倪，因为这类影响通常是润物无声、潜移默化的。  
　　现在，让我们回归正题——公爵他究竟做了什么？  
　　其实，答案很简单——他展开了自己的外套抖了两下，然后将它披在了正站在自己身边发抖的许琳琅肩上并裹紧。  
　　谁也不敢信誓旦旦地说“这正是所谓的怜香惜玉”吧——“当时那情景如此出人意料，”几年以后某位当事人如此说道，“以至于令我也十分震惊。”  
　　没错，当时的目击者和当事人都是十分震惊，以至于一时间全无言语，现场是长时间的一片死寂。  
　　汽车发动机低沉的轰鸣和车前灯射出的光柱像投进深潭的石子一般，打破了这沉寂场景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索德·兰西亚：Sword Lancer，名字就是长剑、长枪的意思  
> 乔亚·阿洛依：Joya Aloe，Joya是蓝宝石，Aloe是龙舌兰（西班牙语）


	12. 再战

6月1日，泰坦尼亚四公爵和许琳琅在公爵专属沙龙里休憩。  
　　俯瞰着脚下行星的青光，亚历亚伯特向朱思兰聊起：“听说方修利那名男子逃离了亚瑟斯卿的控制，目前下落不明。”  
　　这是个实干家。许琳琅注视着手中电纸书想。  
　　“真可惜，用兵家里有天才却没有秀才。跟艺术家同理，天分永远比努力占上风，我认为方修利也许是个天才。”他继续说。  
　　“能够对一个打败自己的敌将颐指气使的感觉想必大快人心，无奈天往往不从人愿。”这段无奈的语句得到伊德里斯的回应，他的眼中闪着无情苛刻的目光。“如此一来，方修利这人势必要与我们为敌，必须在他提升泰坦尼亚敌对势力多余的勇气之前抹消他的存在。”  
　　这个人确实老爱指责他人。许琳琅知道朱思兰也会这么想。他锋芒太露。  
　　接着，伊德里斯继续谈论着扫荡全宇宙反泰坦尼亚势力一事。  
　　几分钟的沉默之后朱思兰开口说话，因为即将再次披挂上阵的亚历亚伯特向他讨教用兵的计策。  
　　朱思兰如此回答：“利用方修利在凯贝罗斯星域会战中所使用的战术如何？”  
　　亚历亚伯特的肩头倾向一个微妙的角度，带着愠怒的目光瞄向表兄弟，只是没有大吼：“少胡说八道！”——“请问你的理由是什么？”  
　　“首先这是一项成效良好的实用战术，第二，对于敌手的战法给予正面肯定，亚历亚伯特卿器量的评价也将得到相当程度的提升。”  
　　亚历亚伯特眼神趋缓。  
　　他并非狭量之人，只是想找个台阶下罢了。许琳琅腹诽着。  
　　“原来如此，这意见值得采纳。”  
　　“恕我直言，假使失败了也无所谓，因为日后将无人敢以此项战术恫吓泰坦尼亚，仅限那一次而已。”  
　　“朱思兰卿，你可以去当军师了。”伊德里斯嘲弄地说。  
　　亚历亚伯特瞟了面色冷峻起来的许琳琅一眼，自嘲地微笑。  
　　一直严肃地保持静默的萨利希终于挪动他那刚硬的下颚发表言论。“朱思兰卿，你怎么还不结婚？”  
　　您真无聊啊大叔……许琳琅忘记萨利希只比自己年长二岁的事实，如此不客气地想到。  
　　“那萨利希卿你又是怎么回事？我看你成天待在美丽的花园。”  
　　“我不会沉溺在其中。善解人意的小花也可能带有野心与剧毒。——我听说朱思兰卿宠爱的侍女生得楚楚动人。”  
　　朱思兰的侍女名为芙兰西亚，黑发，鹅蛋脸，个性温和，算是温柔型的美人。  
　　“依你说呢？”朱思兰微微一笑。  
　　“朱思兰卿，你比我想象中来得挑剔哦。”萨利希露出豪放的笑容。  
　　这笑容令人完全无法理解他会有亚瑟斯伯爵那样阴柔又阴狠的同性恋胞弟。  
　　但这人完全不把“美丽的花园”当回事，实在令许琳琅无法苟同。  
　　  
　　仍然是6月1日，亚历亚伯特再度出征，对手是与泰坦尼亚有利益冲突的提兰基亚公国，地点是隶属泰坦尼亚管辖之下的席拉克沙星域。  
　　6月1日14：20，席拉克沙星域会战爆发。  
　　起初的战局对提兰基亚军有利，泰坦尼亚军节节败退。  
　　但是提兰基亚军的胜利美梦维持不到二小时就完全破灭了。  
　　原本看似秩序大乱如一盘散沙的泰坦尼亚军中，一千多艘炮艇在一眨眼的工夫一字排开，向直奔而来的敌人齐发魏格特炮。  
　　这正是方修利刚发明不久的牺牲型战术，先入为主的“泰坦尼亚向来是强袭而非奇袭”的观念误导了敌军。  
　　三十秒内，提兰基亚军折损三成兵力，丧失续战能力。  
　　之后是反攻。泰坦尼亚的反攻使敌方旗舰遭重创。  
　　亚历亚伯特以一个月前敌将击败他的战术洗刷了耻辱，泰坦尼亚这能屈能伸的柔软度正是最教人不寒而栗的地方。  
　　“不久之后会订立片面不平等条约吧？你干得不错，Alex。”许琳琅说。  
　　“借你吉言。”亚历亚伯特干巴巴地回答。  
　　“同一条船上的人，没办法。何况我的工资还是你发的。”  
　　“人为财死，鸟为食亡？”  
　　“民以食为天。……别说我俗，你也一样。”  
　　“要是有人出高价……”  
　　“挖墙脚？我会毫不犹豫地拒绝。”许琳琅将目光从飞船观景窗外的浩渺星空移向亚历亚伯特。“在我们之间的劳动雇佣关系结束之前。”  
　　亚历亚伯特迎上许琳琅的目光。  
　　还是比夜晚更黑的眼瞳。  
　　不要改变为其他的吧，那样更好。


	13. 棱角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莉迪亚来访 亚瑟斯丧命

　　今年整个七月，许琳琅跟随亚历亚伯特进行了各星域泰坦尼亚支部的巡察，八月才返回天城出席每月举行的最高会议。  
　　泰坦尼亚的组织模式虽倾向于藩王独-裁，但四公爵也不能因此怠慢基本的形式与仪式，否则未善尽义务者将视同放弃自身权利。  
　　  
　　返回天城的维尔达那帝国上将亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚来到同为单身的表兄弟朱思兰之府邸却见到艾宾格王国十岁的公主莉迪亚（Lydia）这小孩时，当场愣在原地不知如何是好，直到许琳琅用手肘捅了他一下。  
　　朱思兰送走小公主并寒暄之后，招呼客人到接待室。  
　　亚历亚伯特第一个反应就是想问清楚事情的来龙去脉：“如果我猜那个小女孩是你的私生子，所获得的答案想必就是一拳吧，朱思兰卿。”  
　　“不，我会一脚踢过去。相同的问题我已经被问得数不清次数了。”  
　　“恕我直言，莉迪亚公主已经十岁了。你觉得以朱思兰公爵先生的人品看来，他会在十年前——也就是大约十六七岁时就……那啥么？”许琳琅斜眼看向亚历亚伯特。  
　　“你知道的真详细……”亚历亚伯特囧道。  
　　“我是幕僚嘛，这不算什么。”许琳琅摊手。  
　　“亚历亚伯特卿你真是平易近人。”朱思兰有点言不由衷地说。  
　　“看你的表情似乎不太……我是雇佣兵而非仆从。”许琳琅一脸“你们的权威神马的于我都是浮云”表情。  
　　“不要为此纠结了吧……”亚历亚伯特扶额叹。“那她到底是谁？”  
　　“法尔密卿的未婚妻。”  
　　朱思兰所说的法尔密是其堂弟，藩王的胞兄艾斯特拉德侯爵之子，头衔是子爵，目前是朱思兰的高阶副官。紫眸棕发，也算是个美男子。  
　　亚历亚伯特一听到这个回答立刻信以为真地瞪大双眼，而朱思兰只是笑着摆手表示他在说笑，可见两人之间还存有某种程度的幽默感。亚历亚伯特理解后释然而笑：“我懂了，不过想想十年后可有趣了。”  
　　十年后，法尔密二十八岁，莉迪亚公主二十岁，两人说相配其实也可以，但现在怎么说也只是大人们的玩笑罢了。  
　　“对了，法尔密卿的父亲是否安泰？”亚历亚伯特所指的是军务大臣艾斯特拉德•泰坦尼亚侯爵。  
　　朱思兰略带迂回地回答：“我还未探望过他的病情。你有什么理由要提起他呢？亚历亚伯特卿。”  
　　亚历亚伯特略一踌躇后还是回答了这问题，这令朱思兰自认做了坏事。毕竟亚历亚伯特最不擅长试探人心。  
　　亚历亚伯特所担心的是艾思特拉德的去留问题，这已成了众人关心的焦点。  
　　由于法尔密是朱思兰的高阶副官，朱思兰对此也相当在意，但他尽量避免深入这话题。  
　　“没有什么好消息吗？”  
　　“我也希望有，不然艾斯特拉德侯爵心理怎么承受得住这么大的压力？”  
　　这人还是天性纯真而善解人意，伊德里斯从未将它放在眼里的原因也许就是如此，也正因此而使藩王也认为他有所不足吧——许琳琅想着，如此地赞赏道：“你真是善解人意，Alex。”  
　　圆没有棱角，但并不代表没有个性。  
　　亚历亚伯特行事稳重，因此也比其他三位公爵更有威名。  
　　有所得必有所失。  
　　  
　　但是，无论如何，此次的家族会议主题应是有关其他人物。  
　　负责招降或追捕方修利的萨利希之弟阿尔萨斯伯爵不仅让目标逃走，在拷问一名女子之际又遭到反击。该女子死亡，阿尔萨斯伯爵自傲的容貌也被毁去大半。  
　　这项报告激怒了他的兄长。  
　　“舍弟行事从不经深思熟虑，所得到的结果也不光彩，简直是泰坦尼亚的耻辱，叫我如何面对诸卿！”四公爵及许琳琅在藩王府大厅相见时，萨利希如此自白，摆出了强硬的态度以排除众人臆测。  
　　“能惩罚泰坦尼亚的只有泰坦尼亚。舍弟失职，为只必须负责。我一定好好处置阿尔萨斯，在此求得诸卿谅解。”  
　　亚历亚伯特和朱思兰交换了目光后接着答腔，想遏制硬汉的怒气。“萨利希卿虽认为令弟失职必须严惩，但事实还不至于如此严重，我也曾吃过方修利这个人的亏，相较之下，亚瑟斯伯爵的失败只是一场儿戏罢了。”  
　　“是儿戏没错，但小孩玩火也有可能烧死大人，到时连后悔也来不及了，各位以为如何？”义正词严，亚历亚伯特与朱思兰毫无反驳的余地。  
　　“藩王殿下圣意如何？”伊德里斯提出最关键的问题。  
　　“藩王自然不乐意见到事情如此发展。不过藩王内心深不可测，我们不该自作主张，唯一能做的就是静待藩王殿下裁决。”亚历亚伯特这话在伊德里斯眼中无疑是怕事主义的。  
　　“藩王殿下绝不会饶恕阿尔萨斯的变态行为，这是我最担心的。”萨利希长叹。  
　　其实，不管怎么看，不想饶恕阿尔萨斯伯爵的是你萨利希·泰坦尼亚。比较来说，其余人反倒没有如此倾向。一母所生的同胞兄弟居然也受到如此对待，大概是因为考虑到自己的地位？  
　　“是耽美还是变态，纯属个人爱好。而一旦与权势结合，就有可能产生如罗马皇帝尼禄的暴君。”朱思兰举例说明。  
　　许琳琅将□□贴在亚历亚伯特袖口，无线耳机塞入右耳。  
　　  
　　先是藩王入席前四公爵的窃语。  
　　不久，藩王到场，四公爵得到了新消息：被阿尔萨斯伯爵饲养的食肉鱼攻击而死的女子的同伴——即方修利一行人为向阿尔萨斯伯爵复仇，正向艾曼塔行星而去。  
　　[殿下的意思是想静观其变吗？] 伊德里斯问。  
　　[不，对于泰坦尼亚任何一员的挑衅行为就是对于全泰坦尼亚的挑战，无论挑战者是谁，若不慎重处理敌方的傲慢就有悖泰坦尼亚的威信。]藩王作出否定的回答。[萨利希公爵，这阵子可忙坏你了吧？]  
　　[微臣惶恐……]  
　　[何惧之有？即便不是泰坦尼亚的人，成年人所犯的错都没理由要手足来承担。如果有，那也该由拥有泰坦尼亚姓氏的全族人来承担。如此一来，除萨利希公爵之外的其他人也不能置身事外了。]藩王威严的说道。[宣旨！阿尔萨斯伯爵即刻离开艾曼塔行星，留滞天城，不得抗旨。诸卿可有疑议？]  
　　藩王早已算到阿尔萨斯在回天城的途中会遭袭才作此决定的吧？或者正是想借方修利之手铲除家族中的病变……  
　　许琳琅摘下耳机收好，端起手边热巧克力喝了几口。  
　　地板由透明陶瓷铺成，一层一层形成大气与外太空的分界线。  
　　遥远的彼方只见维尔达那帝国首都卢塔西行星发出青绿带着白条纹的花色，点缀在银河之中。  
　　“天城”名副其实地屹立在天上，脚踩地上统治者维尔达那帝国皇帝宝座，象征着社会地位的关系。  
　　  
　　八月二日，“天城”几乎是与伊德里斯同时接获阿尔萨斯的讣报。  
　　不出所料，是返程时被方修利一伙人击杀。  
　　凌晨时分，许琳琅被从床上拖起，跟着亚历亚伯特出了门。  
　　现在她在四公爵专用的展望室里打着哈欠听亚历亚伯特和朱思兰交流。  
　　“听说方修利这人突破了伊德里斯卿所设的圈套。”亚历亚伯特看着朱思兰。“朱思兰卿似乎早已料到这结局，从刚才到现在只见你神色自若。”  
　　“不，没这回事。”朱思兰简单回应后改变话题。“伊德里斯卿想必十分懊恼吧。”  
　　“说的也是，他不是那种能够将失败一笑置之的人。”许琳琅和亚历亚伯特异口同声之后对视了一下，朱思兰有点尴尬地咳了一声。  
　　“恐怕日后伊德里斯卿会假公济私想方设法地消灭方修利，他也不是省油的灯。而方修利虽侥幸逃过一劫，今后他的生存空间恐怕会越来越狭窄。”亚历亚伯特继续平静地陈述。  
　　“这样会引起反抗……本来只是私仇，却被你们将事态扩大了……”许琳琅睁着渴睡的双眼说道。


	14. 混沌

星历446年8月10日，维尔达那帝国首都卢塔西行星中纬度落叶林带、泰坦尼亚一族的庄园里，亚历亚伯特在自己宅邸的花园里和幕僚许琳琅交谈。

泰坦尼亚高峰会议将在近期举行，届时亚历亚伯特必须理清自己的立场并采取适当的发言，为此他也想听取许琳琅的意见，但话题却变成了对目前的事态分析。

“没错，我认为藩王本来没必要上纲上线地把方修利说成是泰坦尼亚公敌。当然派人去保驾护航并非毫无必要，但是所有人都心怀鬼胎，出现这种结局也可说是意料之中。”许琳琅毫不顾忌地对泰坦尼亚家族的做法大加批驳。只有在和亚历亚伯特两人独处时才有的这种一吐为快的机会实在太难得了。

“那你以为藩王为何这么做？”亚历亚伯特问。

“以出兵保卫的脂粉掩盖借刀杀人之实。”许琳琅一针见血地指出。“当然，也许藩王并不打算让亚瑟斯死，但他派出的人却错失良机。”

“你风格很犀利啊。”亚历亚伯特毫无营养地说了一句。

“废话少说。对于峰会你准备得如何？”许琳琅也不客气，开门见山地问。

“萨利希卿必会请缨讨伐方修利。”

“那你就支持他的这项提议好了，这大慨也在藩王的希望之中。”

“你在按自己的方式揣测藩王的心理，这可不容易……”

“过奖了。其实我对揣测藩王毫无兴趣。”许琳琅摊手。

 

8月15日，泰坦尼亚高峰会议在天城召开，列席者照旧是藩王与四公爵，许琳琅照旧监听。

萨利希要求发言，获准后表示他愿负责讨伐杀害其弟的方修利。

「萨利希卿你的请求是合理的，你比其他人更有理由关心此事。」

「那么恳请您派遣微臣去剿杀方修利那群不肖之徒。」

「理想与热情虽能相辅相成，却不尽与成功相结合。很可惜地，过剩的热情常造成徒劳无功之憾。」藩王的话虽冷淡却并无恶意。

「微臣明白藩王殿下的顾虑，但比起在座诸卿，微臣自认有足够的能力担负此任。小弟的无能导致方修利一行至今逍遥法外，身为兄长的我罪不可免。」萨利希缓缓道。

「被勇猛无比的萨利希卿正眼视为敌人，这方修利可说是灾厄临头了。」藩王的说笑没有人回应。「消灭方修利一行人，这件事势在必行，交由萨利希卿负责也未尝不可。」

「难道没办法把他拉拢到我泰坦尼亚阵营来吗？殿下。」亚历亚伯特表示。

反对的声音立刻出现。伊德里斯的语气仿佛被火烤过一般沸腾——「废话！那家伙甩开了泰坦尼亚的手，同时还杀害了拥有泰坦尼亚姓氏与爵位的人不是吗？此时还妄想求和的话，泰坦尼亚的脸要往哪搁？我们必须让方修利俯首认罪，这是唯一的选择！像他那种程度的才能要找还怕找不到吗？没有理由舍弃泰坦尼亚的颜面来迁就他的能力吧？」

你是白痴啊？！我不是告诉过你要支持萨利希的提议吗？你居然还想节外生枝？！这下好了，被呸了吧？许琳琅差点捏碎了手上的瓷茶杯。

这时藩王发话了。「朱思兰卿，你做何想法？」

「微臣赞同萨利希卿的主张，没有人比萨利希卿更适合这项任务。」

有关萨利希讨伐方修利的事告一段落后，继续进行其他议题。

 

不久前法尔密•泰坦尼亚子爵肃清了维尔达那帝国宫廷众多反泰坦尼亚的重臣，此事使皇帝不安。针对此事再度被问及意见时，朱思兰回答：「赠礼应该多少可以安抚哈鲁夏六世陛下，我们应该明白表示泰坦尼亚肃清的是有二心的大臣，绝不会不利于皇帝。」

既然“眼中无君威”，为何不另立门户建立帝国？真假。许琳琅露出鄙视的表情。

「要讨皇帝的欢心吗？」伊德里斯立刻明确质疑。

「话不能这么说。我们必须使哈鲁夏六世安心。只要皇帝陛下地位稳固、情绪安定，那些野心家蠢动的机会就会相对减少。既然维尔达那皇室仍对泰坦尼亚有利，给予他们应得的好处也是理所当然的。」朱思兰回答。

伪善啊……皇帝会安心才怪。许琳琅想。

「朱思兰卿的提议是对的。我泰坦尼亚也无意与维尔达那皇室纠缠不清。」藩王作出结论。「泰坦尼亚面对了各种指责，其中从来没有‘小气’这一项。找个适当的时机多送些礼给哈鲁夏六世吧。」

「物质能够安抚皇室的心吗？」亚历亚伯特提了一个直觉性的问题。

藩王大笑起来，并斥回他的疑问：「这就是皇帝的心理问题了。他的心情无法平复该由他自己去解决，不关我们的事。」

严重同意你的话，以及小小的鄙视一下刚才的提问者。许琳琅想。

 

九月的第一个星期五，即西历2976年（星历446年）9月7日，亚历亚伯特接待了一名访客。

白金发中带着微量苍蓝，配上水色眼眸，年约二十出头，下颚略宽但仍不失为一个美人，名为蒂奥多拉•泰坦尼亚伯爵千金。

因为家主辞世又未留下法定的嫡长子，伯爵名号与财产便悬而未决。蒂奥多拉便是为此而来。

由管家领入会客室的蒂奥多拉先与许琳琅打了个照面，就视而不见地与之擦身而过。许琳琅转身时却和向前走来的亚历亚伯特相撞。许琳琅凄惨地叫了一声，捂住了鼻子向后倒去。亚历亚伯特则在她后背与地面夹角大于60度时伸出双手抓住了她双肩。这可笑的囧样维持了五秒之后，许琳琅在亚历亚伯特帮助之下恢复了正常的站姿。但在许琳琅抬起头之后，这两人终于发觉了他们之间的距离真可谓是“眼皮底下”，都快近到不能对焦了。于是许琳琅默默地向后移动了几步。

“初次见面，亚历亚伯特公爵大人。”访客发话了。

“嗯，请随便坐，茶水应该会马上送来。”

之后是礼仪手册里都会教的几句毫无营养的寒暄。

但蒂奥多拉很快切入正题：“家父已于前不久辞世，其名下财产与爵位继承人至今悬而未决，因此……”

“我明白了，原来是这事。”亚历亚伯特若有所思地打断了蒂奥多拉的话。在蒂奥多拉有所期待的目光中，他露出无奈的表情摊开双手继续说道：“这事可由不得我做主，我建议你去问藩王。”

“但是，若是藩王殿下不承认我的继承权，那我伯爵家就要绝后了，还望亚历亚伯特公爵鼎力相助。”蒂奥多拉如是力争。

“若是依循合法途径就无人敢反对，你毋须挂心。”

蒂奥多拉以工于计算的眼神盯着亚历亚伯特看了几秒后，起身行礼道：“那么我告辞了。”

亚历亚伯特起身送走这位未来可能获得泰坦尼亚伯爵夫人称号的年轻女性。


	15. 人寰

　　星历446年9月10日，方修利被萨利希捕获的消息传回天城。  
　　“萨利希卿终于是如愿以偿地捉住了杀弟仇人。”亚历亚伯特坐在办公室里端起咖啡杯，对站在窗边看电纸书的许琳琅说。  
　　“发贺电去吧。” 许琳琅头也不抬地说。  
　　“你对此兴趣不大。”  
　　“私仇也搞得这么劳师动众，不觉得无聊？”  
　　“说的也是，不过萨利希卿算是被他的母亲大人操控了。”  
　　“哦，我已听说他母亲比较偏爱阿尔萨斯这个小儿子。这次抓住仇人，一定会将之好好折磨一番。”  
　　“是的，她扬言要活活削去那方修利三公斤的体重。”  
　　“咦？给仇人减肥？准备饿死他？”许琳琅终于抬起了头。  
　　“听说人全身的皮肤的总重是三公斤。”亚历亚伯特露出怜悯的表情。  
　　“真倒霉啊，方修利提督。”许琳琅淡淡地笑了几秒。  
　　“方修利可能会成为萨利希的政治筹码。”亚历亚伯特若有所思地说。  
　　许琳琅侧头想了想，说：“萨利希是个武夫，我很难想象他在政治方面会有什么想法。不过他也并非圣贤，不可能不为自己的权利打算。对他而言，抓住方修利这事也不是什么大事，私仇反而重于利害关系。”  
　　“那么你认为方修利会因此而一蹶不振吗？”  
　　“你心中想必早有答案，这样问也太假了吧。”  
　　“嗯……不久之后萨利希卿必须将方修利押送到卢塔西行星来，这段长途旅程中谁也不能保证不会出差错。”  
　　“何时竟连你也胸有城府了，Alex？”许琳琅笑道：“不过，这也是人之常情。我倒觉得有被劫狱的可能。不如我们来赌一把？”  
　　  
　　萨利希•泰坦尼亚公爵虽逮到方修利却又被逃脱了，这件事在隔天便传到了天城，使得留在这里的其他三名年轻公爵的耳膜受到微妙的震动。  
　　亚历亚伯特、朱思兰与伊德里斯在专属的谈话室里对此事彼此交换意见。  
　　许琳琅坐在亚历亚伯特身边，手捧咖啡杯，有一搭没一搭的听着。  
　　不久藩王亚术曼一定会询问他们的意见，有必要事先做好整理。  
　　“哼，当初音量别那么大不就好了，萨利希真该掂掂自己的斤两。”  
　　伊德里斯冷笑着。这次轮到萨利希忍受他的嘲笑了。  
　　——一开始捉到方修利就向“天城”通报，至今根本不可能隐瞒俘虏逃走的事实，也正好给伊德里斯抓到了把柄。  
　　“由此可知，未来若让萨利希成为次任藩王，那宇宙大权将落入他那歇斯底里的母亲大人手中，这幅想象图实在不怎么有趣。”  
　　“想不到萨利希卿有这么软弱的一面……”亚历亚伯特侧着头，看着许琳琅戴着银白色丝质手套的修长手指在咖啡杯上无声地敲击。  
　　她从未在这里取下过手套。  
　　“话又说回来，救走方修利的真的是流星旗军吗？”  
　　“有些疑点，还不能肯定是否为流星旗军。”许琳琅回答。  
　　“流星旗军”已成为各种小股流窜、类似星际海盗的反泰坦尼亚势力的通称。  
　　  
　　法尔密之父艾斯特拉德侯爵的猝死使得国防部长之位出缺，伊德里斯很快上任，而伊德里斯之弟拉德摩兹男爵则于九月下旬被起用为亲卫军团司令官。  
　　对此，亚历亚伯特的想法十分正常且明晰得近乎无情：“伊德里斯卿偏私的心态反而自缚手脚，他弟弟别越帮越忙就好了。”  
　　他毫不掩饰自己仍对四月末在宇宙港时许琳琅所受的挑衅耿耿于怀，许琳琅则只是微笑着揶揄：“你很小心眼啊Alex。”  
　　之后她问亚历亚伯特：“伊德里斯还请了藩王的手下担任副司令官并实行教导之责，因此藩王也有了教导之责吧？”  
　　亚历亚伯特点头表示肯定之后苦笑着道：“伊德里斯卿这步棋真高明，最可怜的是被派去担任副司令官的那个人吧，不晓得是哪个苦命人？”  
　　坐在对面的朱思兰点头赞同。  
　　  
　　九月底的一天，许琳琅跟着亚历亚伯特在天城内部游荡。  
　　他们来到第二宇宙码头附近时，只见人头攒动，而在其中被人所注目的是法尔密和拉德摩兹这两位拥有泰坦尼亚姓氏的贵族青年，他们正在斗殴。  
　　拉德摩兹发出呻-吟，正要伸手揪住法尔密之时，一名头戴别着幕僚徽章的泰坦尼亚军帽的年轻黑发女子挡在了他面前。  
　　而另一名打破旁观者的原则闯进来的高大的贵族青年正是亚历亚伯特公爵。  
　　“大姐？！”拉德摩兹惊道。  
　　“哎呀呀……”许琳琅摊开双手回头望亚历亚伯特。  
　　“两人统统给我住手！在众目睽睽之下斗殴，还称得上是泰坦尼亚的贵族吗？你们知不知耻？”亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵此时发挥出战场骁雄的一面，法尔密与拉德摩兹为其气势所压倒而呆站在原地。  
　　“哎呀呀，你还真是严厉。”许琳琅退到亚历亚伯特身边。  
　　  
　　当晚，许琳琅随亚历亚伯特造访朱思兰的住处。  
　　“法尔密子爵年纪尚轻，一定可以忍受暂时的不如意。至于莉迪亚公主，她若是不想回艾宾格王国，那就由我收养她吧。既然伊德里斯卿认可了裁决，朱思兰卿若是有所不满，将给藩王殿下留下不好的印象，希望你能自重。”  
　　藩王的裁决是“贬”法尔密去提伦行星，而且关拉德摩兹禁闭。  
　　朱思兰对亚历亚伯特的忠告表示感谢。  
　　“哪里，别放在心上，我可是很乐意卖人情给你的。以后我会记得讨回来，只是到时候得加利息哦。”亚历亚伯特笑道。  
　　朱思兰的心理负担顿时减轻了不少，也能体会出亚历亚伯特浓厚的人情。  
　　他开始觉得将来只要泰坦尼亚未曾遭遇前所未有的破灭危机，亚历亚伯特该是次任藩王的绝佳人选。


	16. 公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莉迪亚公主驾临鸭脖府

　　既然亚历亚伯特说要收养公主，那肯定是不会反悔的。所以三天后莉迪亚公主便被送到了亚历亚伯特宅中。

　　“你是前几天阻挡了那个讨厌的人去打法尔的大姐吧？”见到许琳琅时，公主很快回忆起几天前的情景。

　　“咦，没想到你还记得我啊。”许琳琅讶然道。

　　“不仅如此……”公主露出略带狡黠的表情，斜眼看了看站在一边的亚历亚伯特。“亚历亚伯特公爵应该很依赖你吧？”

　　“这我也不清楚，你还是问他本人比较好。”许琳琅摊手，诚实地说。

　　“那，姐姐你和法尔一样是高阶副官吗？”

　　“法尔密子爵？……我不是副官而是幕僚。”

　　“是吗？但你那天挡住人家攻势的行动可真不像是文职人员呢。”公主机灵地上下打量了许琳琅一番。“我是说，你很强吧？”

　　“你过奖了，不过拉德摩兹男爵的确打不过我，而且他早已明白这一点，所以根本不敢和我对打。”毫无诚意的谦词含有讽刺的锐齿，许琳琅露出温和的表情。“但是我终究只是幕僚而已。”

　　“之后是由你来照看我吗？”

　　“这种事是副官的工作，我是不该越权行事的。”

　　“你果然和法尔不同呢，姐姐。”公主露出很感兴趣的表情，之后转为失望。“但是好可惜啊，我还是比较想和你一起。那样的话那个讨厌的人就不敢来找我的麻烦了。”

　　“我只和这位公爵有劳动合同，负责保卫他的生命安全，而不是要保护你。”

　　“原来是这样。那你可以像法尔一样陪我出游吗？”

　　“不知道。只是我不会而且没理由像他那样听命于你，也不会恪守礼仪地一直叫你‘公主殿下’。”许琳琅摇头表示不确定后说道。“而且我很宅的。”

　　“这样……其实我还不知道你的名字。嗯，你可以叫我莉迪亚。”

　　“我的名字是琳琅。只要不是侮辱性的称呼就随你便。”许琳琅伸出右手并取下了手套，莉迪亚轻轻握住。

　　

　　“连亚历亚伯特公爵都叫我公主殿下，为何姐姐你不这么做呢？”吃饭的时间，莉迪亚公主如此问坐在亚历亚伯特身边喝着鲜榨果汁的许琳琅。

　　“我并非君主国家的子民，而是民主国家人民，因此没有那种必要。”许琳琅咽下一口果汁，慢条斯理地回答。

　　“我懂了。”莉迪亚公主点点头。“那么你现在能在亚历亚伯特卿身边的原因是？”

　　“第一，我要保护他的人身安全，因此靠近一点比较好；第二，我是雇员而非部下或仆人，因此和他没有从属关系，既是平等的就可以坐他身边；第三，他本人已经允许我坐在身边了。”许琳琅平静地解释。

　　“呀，现在我可确信了，亚历亚伯特卿果然很依赖姐姐你。”

　　“噗！”许琳琅一口果汁喷在了雪白的桌布上。“啊对不起弄脏桌布了。”

　　“咳咳咳！”亚历亚伯特有点噎住的意思。

　　许琳琅立刻伸手重拍他后背。“你没事吧……你不能有事啊否则我下个月工资就没了啊……”

　　“难道我猜得不对吗？”莉迪亚睁大眼睛看向亚历亚伯特。

　　“我觉得就目前这状况看来，你似乎是猜对了……”许琳琅恢复气定神闲。

　　此时，亚历亚伯特终于停止了咳嗽，转向许琳琅，一脸沉重而严肃地问道：“难道在你眼中我就等于印钞机？”

　　“当然不是！这怎么可能呢？”许琳琅连连摆手否认，并在亚历亚伯特露出轻松的表情之时补充道：“是提款机才对啊！”

　　“啥？”亚历亚伯特温和的表情瞬间僵硬。

　　“这种话你也会信啊？亚历亚伯特卿。”率先发现许琳琅表情变得轻快的莉迪亚公主殿下露出“被你打败了”的无奈表情。

　　许琳琅耸耸肩。“承认吧，Alex。”

　　公爵露出像是被雷轰了的表情。“怎么会变成这样……”

　　“嗯，这种表情真是难得。”许琳琅离开座位。“你这不坦率的家伙，今天终于被莉迪亚揭穿了真面目啊，哦呵呵……”

　　“哦，这么说我猜对了，亚历亚伯特卿。”莉迪亚笑道。

　　“公主殿下，饭后你的家庭教师会来。”亚历亚伯特平静地说。

　　“啊？！”公主瞪大了眼睛，一副十分不情愿状。“……亚历亚伯特卿，你至于这么恩将仇报吗？姐姐——”

　　“我是不会听命于你的，莉迪亚。”许琳琅满头黑线地回答，随后转向同样满头黑线的亚历亚伯特。“我还是很有职业道德的。”

　　“是的。”亚历亚伯特对许琳琅侧目而视。

　　“谢谢夸奖。”许琳琅满面春风地说。“看来这个月的工钱不用担心了。”

　　“我果然是提款机啊……”亚历亚伯特不禁扶额。

　　“亚历亚伯特卿，你怎么这么哀怨啊？”莉迪亚故作无知地问。

　　“有蒙公主关怀慰问……请你快些做好准备以便顺利进行接下来的课程——我刚才已经说过，你的家庭教师就要来了。”亚历亚伯特平复了心情之后说道。

　　“唉！……”公主露出郁闷的表情。

　　“这几天我替朱思兰卿负责照料你，当然应该努力才是。”亚历亚伯特不为所动地说，之后站起身来向公主行礼。“那么我先失陪了。”

　　“啊？亚历亚伯特卿……姐姐你也要走了吗？”

　　“当然，我是要负责保护他的，也该努力才是。”许琳琅努力挤出笑容。

　　

　　走廊上。

　　亚历亚伯特先打破了沉默：“其实我本打算让你照看她的。”

　　“我可不想做。不过，如果你肯付加班费，那就另当别论。”许琳琅干巴巴地回答道。“谢谢你照顾我情绪啊，刚才多有冒犯了。”

　　“不……公主说的没错，我才是恩将仇报的人吧……”亚历亚伯特语调有些沉重。

　　“你果然变哀怨了，不坦率的家伙。”许琳琅刻意压低声音，毫不留情的批评道。“我是不知道你在说什么，不过你得理清思绪想想其他的事。”

　　“萨利希卿抓到方修利又被人劫狱了——你指的是这个？”

　　“对。藩王很可能会派你出兵，我想，明年的新年你多半不能呆在‘天城’过了。”许琳琅双手环在胸前说道。“而且，萨利希必定会追击方修利，说不定会因此而像他弟弟一样惹祸上身。”

　　“这……怎么说？”亚历亚伯特皱眉问道。

　　“你不敢自己说吗？惹祸上身——其结果就是与世长辞啊……你一定知道‘穷寇莫追’，而萨利希是一定会犯这忌讳的。”

　　“在我一人面前说话就不要还留一半了吧……你也不怎么坦率。”

　　“那是继承了你的光荣传统……萨利希穷追不舍，方修利也不可能不反击——那就不是‘谈判’能解决的了，萨利希肯定会被杀。”许琳琅冷硬的语调隐隐挟带着一种凌厉的杀伐之气。“在那之后，就要轮到你出场了，Alex。”

　　“你也会旁观的吧？”亚历亚伯特释然地笑了。

　　“当然，我是要保护你的。”许琳琅正色道。


	17. 会议

　　星历446年10月7日，萨利希•泰坦尼亚横死的消息在天城投下巨大且深刻的涟漪。对泰坦尼亚抱持反感与怨怼的人们之间热烈交换着诸如“泰坦尼亚的牢不可破只是假象”的耳语。

　　短期内失去了萨利希与阿尔萨斯，这两个儿子的泰莉莎•泰坦尼亚公爵夫人的情绪几近狂乱，她虽然偏爱阿尔萨斯，但对于萨利希的母子天性是不会消灭的。

　　但是……

　　“儿子的葬礼母亲不可能不参加，但她要是当场抓狂会让泰坦尼亚颜面尽失，不知藩王殿下将做何处置？”

　　众人的目光集于藩王身上。

　　藩王必会善用萨利希的死为泰坦尼亚争取最大的政治利益。

　　萨利希虽是无与伦比的勇将，但其实死不足惜，因为仍能找到替补。

　　只要军事有亚历亚伯特，政治有朱思兰这两公爵持续活跃，泰坦尼亚就不会动摇。萨利希的死只是太阳里的小黑点罢了。

　　翌日，年轻的野心家法尔密•泰坦尼亚子爵离开天城前往提伦行星。

　　

　　[天下没有不散的筵席，想不到萨利希公爵第一个离座。]藩王以沉重的语调说，随后转换了话题[巴格休政府提议谈判——想也知道他们不想与泰坦尼亚全面交战。孤想征询众卿的意见。]

　　许琳琅在会议室外摸了摸耳朵。

　　[现在已经太迟了]伊德里斯尖锐地指出。

　　[伊德里斯卿，你希望立即开战吗？]朱思兰问。

　　[是的]伊德里斯简明扼要地说，[此役是为凭吊萨利希卿而战。同时，趁巴格休政府仓皇整顿战备之际突袭，胜算相当大。]

　　藩王亚术曼接着询问亚历亚伯特的意见。

　　亚历亚伯特也同意开战，想法却比伊德里斯慎重。[为了使非友好反映不至于波及他国，这次非对巴格休动武不可。藩王殿下一声令下，我亚历亚伯特将立即拟定作战计划。]

　　[哦，你觉得毫无和谈的余地吗？]

　　[不，这要看巴格休的态度而定，但至少我们必须表明不惜动武的决心。]

　　[拐弯抹角！]伊德里斯啐道。

　　[可以先向巴格休政府提议，要求他们逮捕方修利等人并交给我们。]朱思兰发言了。

　　[你想巴格休政府会同意这项要求吗？]

　　[若不同意就等着迎接全面战争，想必巴格休政府会尽力而为吧，要是做不到就以此为开战理由。]

　　[我觉得这只是在浪费时间。]伊德里斯插话。

　　亚历亚伯特沉着地回应，[定下期限即可。如此一来，我也能趁这段时间准备开战事宜。]之后停顿一下，[属下不才，但请届时将军队指挥权交给属下。]

　　[萨利希卿可有继任的子嗣？]藩王转而问。已默认了亚历亚伯特的请求。

　　萨利希尚无嫡子。可惜，如果法尔密之父、藩王的胞兄艾斯特拉德侯爵还在世，想必就能替补萨利希的空位了。如今法尔密还未满二十岁，藩王也就没有让他继任父亲的侯爵之位。父子的运气都不好。许琳琅不禁想道。

　　藩王下令亚历亚伯特拟定对巴格休全面作战计划之后宣布散会。

　　

　　“想不到萨利希卿那魁梧的身影再也不会出现在我们面前了，人有旦夕祸福啊。”走廊上，亚历亚伯特低声对朱思兰说。

　　“世事多变，就连宇宙本身总有一天也会化为乌有，更何况是人的一生？若非横死就是老衰罢了。”朱思兰回答道。

　　亚历亚伯特有些怔忡。“朱思兰卿，照你的意思说来，你认为泰坦尼亚也终有灭亡的一天吗？”

　　“不，话不能这么说，亚历亚伯特卿。今天泰坦尼亚的成就既是人为的，那么反泰坦尼亚势力的阴谋与行动亦然。但至少就泰坦尼亚的实力而言，自然没有败给弱势对手的道理。”朱思兰察觉到自己的失言，立即反应过来补充道。

　　不能容纳泼冷水者的泰坦尼亚终将灭亡。许琳琅想。

　　此时朱思兰迅速地转移了话题：“亚历亚伯特卿，此次带兵迎战巴格休你有何打算？”

　　“我会赢的，问题在于如何维持胜利的战果。”亚历亚伯特胸有成竹。“留在巴格休的泰坦尼亚军人也不得安宁。古拉尼特真是倒霉。”

　　身为萨利希副官的古拉尼特中校将主君的遗体运往泰坦尼亚驻巴格休分部，并向天城报告其死讯；同时也向藩王请求裁定，表示身为副官却无法保护萨利希的安全而甘愿受罚。

　　“对于古拉尼特中校的裁决关系到泰坦尼亚的度量，责任归属是逃不掉的，但处分若过于严厉将造成幕僚集团的萎缩，因害怕受罚而不敢进言对泰坦尼亚有害无益。”朱思兰的意见就是如此。

　　藩王下令古拉尼特留在巴格休整理残兵，因此一旦泰坦尼亚与巴格休爆发全面战争，古拉尼特的战斗部队的位置将变得十分微妙。

　　亚历亚伯特与朱思兰相当清楚这一点。他们之所以提倡宽容论，可不是处于单纯的好心。


	18. 思考

11月5日，巴格休外交部长奎恩来到天城，造访了与反泰坦尼亚派的联系人艾尔曼•泰坦尼亚伯爵。

据说这位外表平庸的半百男子一来到天城就开始害怕起来，而后取出手帕想擦冷汗时弄掉了手帕，又在捡手帕时不小心摔倒在地。

后来他几乎跑遍了整个天城，拜托了几位有力人士以促成与藩王的会面，但好不容易见到了原本拒绝会面的藩王之后却说不出话来，一味垂着头，让舌头更加不听使唤。

对此，伊德里斯的评价是：“居然派了这样的废物来，可见巴格休政府无意求和。”

“那或许只是故意表现出来的一种假象。”在被问到意见时，许琳琅如此回答亚历亚伯特。“否则如此无用之人竟能担任外相要职，就说明巴格休政府只是一群驽物聚集的组织。而这一点，很明显是不现实的。”

“我更在意同他一起来的人。”朱思兰说。“那伯爵不是简单人物。”

据说艾尔曼是向藩王毛遂自荐而取得如今的地位，时机把握得相当好。

最后，许琳琅的结论是，巴格休派了个小丑间谍来拖延时间。

没错。也许这就是那丑陋的现实。

泰坦尼亚所能做的是在政治与外交上善用萨利希的死。

对于萨利希的死，藩王亚术曼与其他三名公爵连眼泪也不掉半滴。

一个人的死只代表事情少了点乐趣，泰坦尼亚的几位家长并不习惯表达根本不存在于心底的悲哀。

萨利希的葬礼由泰坦尼亚隆重举行，表明希望全宇宙将巴格休视为公敌并加以讨伐的鲜明意图。

由于一家之主去世，又无嫡长子，丧主便由藩王亚术曼担任，藩王府外交仪典部门负责接办丧事宜。

一时间，天城弥漫着忙碌的气氛，巴格休外交部长奎恩也在其中来回穿梭着。

很明显地，奎恩名为外交使节，实为间谍，但藩王默许他的存在，大方地展现着泰坦尼亚的实力。

但泰坦尼亚同时也将战时严戒者的通知书交给了奎恩。

所谓战时严戒者，就是就是敌国军人或政要依法不得搭乘中立国船只，否则泰坦尼亚有权将其船击沉。

就算不是正规军人，援助者也一律依法严办。

虽然完全监视敌人的一举一动是不可能的，但泰坦尼亚公开表明的态度已有效果。

 

11月10日，萨利希出殡的前一天，亚历亚伯特拟定对巴格休作战计划。

11月11日，天城四周宙域布满了武装舰艇。在太空中为死者哀悼的队伍绵延了上千公里的宇宙空间，使巴格休人胆战心惊。

“到你出场时间了哦，Alex。”许琳琅对亚历亚伯特说道。


	19. 新年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 边境星域 战斗准备

　　星历447年，亚历亚伯特和许琳琅在边境星域迎接新年第一天，位在距离巴格休惑星566千万千米真空的常暗星域。  
　　两星期前，维尔达那帝国皇帝哈鲁夏六世正式向巴格休政府宣战，亚历亚伯特奉命率领19700艘舰艇与三百万余将士踏上征途。  
　　表面上是为了报仇，实际上是想剥夺巴格休政府在边境星域的特权。  
　　这一天，亚历亚伯特的外交顾问艾尔曼•泰坦尼亚伯爵搭乘巡航舰前去访问敌国巴格休。  
　　艾尔曼伯爵不仅是外交顾问，也是藩王派来的监视者，这是显而易见的。  
　　亚历亚伯特对他不冷不热，自认光明磊落。  
　　昨天，亚历亚伯特允诺了艾尔曼提出的最终交涉议案。  
　　“我明白这件事有违亚历亚伯特卿的本意，但是若有谈和的可能性，对双方实在是有益无害啊。”  
　　“我也不反对和谈。总之，我十分感谢伯爵愿意全力促成交涉，但也不能一直遥遥无期。”  
　　“能给我十天的时间吗？”  
　　“只有一星期。”  
　　艾尔曼伯爵接受期限的条件之后，亚历亚伯特便借他的巡航舰送他出门。  
　　  
　　波特连中将与鲍森少将是亚历亚伯特的幕僚——许琳琅称之为“前辈”，八年来在战场上生死与共。  
　　盯着荧幕上的光点逐渐缩小，亚历亚伯特开口：“你们说，巴格休军会不会把全军的指挥权交给方修利？”  
　　波特连中将首先阐述否定意见：“属下以为，以巴格休军目前的状况，还不至于会丧失信心到必须将全军指挥权交给一个流亡的佣兵集团。”  
　　“我看就快了。”双眼泛着好战的光，小平头，体格魁梧扎实，二十七岁，给人以血气方刚的印象，这便是鲍森少将。  
　　相较起来，三十八岁的波特连中将削瘦的脸上蓄着褐色髭须，看来不似军人而像律师。  
　　“方修利那个丑角，没人叫他出场却不请自来。这次我要让他明白不会再有第二次的侥幸。”鲍森发出豪语。  
　　“恕我直言，前辈，您真觉得上次的失败就是在你们的辅佐之下公爵率领的大军败给了一个丑角吗？”许琳琅讥讽道。  
　　就连亚历亚伯特也忍不住泼冷水：“失败是没有任何借口的——你小时候没有听过这句话吗？”  
　　“知道一旦失败就百口莫辩，所以凡事必须求胜。”鲍森少将挺起厚实的胸膛。  
　　一旁的波特连中将瞟了他一眼，背地里耸着肩头。  
　　“胜利本身就是真理，不须高声宣传；落败者拼命喊着自己没有输，这才叫丢脸。”亚历亚伯特低啸着。  
　　战败的阴影倒是没了，但那深刻的记忆却还在。  
　　许琳琅扶正帽子，在一边坐下。  
　　  
　　当艾尔曼伯爵赶往巴格休行星之际，亚历亚伯特也把自己与敌人的距离缩短了330光秒，换算起来大约是一亿千米。  
　　这项军事行动其实就是一种政治策略——如果与巴格休政府谈判的艾尔曼伯爵身后雷达显示的光团越来越大，巴格休政府无疑会有巨大压力。  
　　亚历亚伯特醒着的时候，每隔十五分钟便会有人报告他有关于巴格休政府的困惑与动摇——他们尽可能地伸出触手与他星结盟，或经由中间人士进行和谈，但截至目前一无所获。  
　　对于巴格休这一连串动向，亚历亚伯特只是静观其变，但其实是箭在弦上蓄势待发。  
　　当交涉期限一到，亚历亚伯特率领的泰坦尼亚军队将一举全面进攻，十小时内就能歼灭巴格休军的主力部队。  
　　“胜败已经昭然若揭。事到如今，谁还去理会什么和谈的事？”鲍森说。  
　　在期限所限定的七天内，舰上的人们并不是在干等着。  
　　在全速前进之中，亚历亚伯特在许琳琅的建议之下让将士们大快朵颐，精神饱满地为即将到来的战斗准备着。


	20. 战时

　　1月8日，开战之日到来，巴格休的工作依然毫无进展。  
　　亚历亚伯特一声令下，维尔达那帝国军机动部队在和谈期限截止之日来临的同时开始展开全面攻击，间不容发。  
　　泰坦尼亚军有如离弦之箭向前疾冲。历经一小时，对方完全没有抵抗。  
　　“奇怪，他们该不会放弃抵抗了吧？”  
　　面对鲍森少将的疑问，亚历亚伯特避而不答。  
　　而许琳琅给出了如下的答案：“这是不可能的，前辈。过去我们从未接到关于巴格休政府是不抵抗和平主义的信奉者这一类的情报，反而在必要时为求得国家利益不惜动武的例子不胜枚举。”  
　　“不过，即使如此也不足为惧。”波特连说道。“他们仍无法在短时间内完成反泰坦尼亚的大联盟。”  
　　“是的，前辈。没有人愿意站在前头挡子弹，一般人的心态往往是宁愿为他人的牺牲垂泪，举杯庆贺自己的继续存活。”许琳琅如此肯定道。  
　　泰坦尼亚军持续前进。  
　　左侧巴格休的太阳闪耀着橘红色的光芒。  
　　将近两万的银色光团贯穿黑暗的恒星系太空疾奔而过，队形采取正统的纺锤阵。  
　　亚历亚伯特的旗舰“金羊”就处在接近“纺锤”最前端的位置，前方只配置了24艘巡航舰和6艘战舰，亚历亚伯特正是身先士卒。  
　　  
　　1月8日凌晨3：30，第一声战火响起，巴格休的无人巡逻卫星被巡航舰“雪豹六”的主炮破坏。  
　　从舰桥荧幕眺望着核爆的白色光芒，亚历亚伯特的情绪并未变得昂扬，因为他将全副心力倾注在与主力舰队的全面对决上，毋须为了破坏巡逻卫星这种小事起伏。  
　　泰坦尼亚军拥戴着冷静的总司令官直朝巴格休前进，如入无人之境。  
　　  
　　1月8日22:09，巴格休行星方向发现一艘巡航舰迎面驶来。  
　　那是一周前去巴格休进行和谈的艾尔曼伯爵所搭乘的舰艇。  
　　亚历亚伯特将他迎至旗舰庆贺他平安无事，双方均未提及在伯爵尚未回队之际亚历亚伯特便展开全面攻击一事。这是因为彼此各有任务在身，无所谓什么对错。  
　　“巴格休政府表示愿意为了和平做出最大的让步。关于去年底藩王殿下所提出的和平条件，几乎一面倒倾向全部接受。”艾尔曼伯爵说。  
　　“包括行星管理官的资格审查权？”亚历亚伯特一面啜饮着散发浓郁香气的咖啡，一面微笑回答，眼睛却盯着在喝热巧克力的许琳琅。  
　　“他们正在考虑。”  
　　“考虑！”亚历亚伯特浅浅一笑，原本一个外表温和可亲的人在此时也能露出一副十足泰坦尼亚式的笑脸。“没什么好考虑的。”  
　　亚历亚伯特的语气并非十分强硬，却含有锐气。  
　　“原本在一星期前就应该开战，我之所以等到今天就是不希望放弃借由外交解决事端的可能性，才会让艾尔曼伯爵您冒这风险。”  
　　艾尔曼伯爵面无表情，默默颔首。  
　　“逼我开战的责任全在巴格休政府，此时嘴上高谈和平谈判对他们有什么好处，有一个可能就是虚与委蛇以拖延时间，借此争取他们的利益。”  
　　“争取时间对巴格休政府来说能有什么好处呢？”艾尔曼郑重讨教。  
　　“如果争取到更多时间他们说不定就能与他星结盟了，或者在国内制造不利于泰坦尼亚的舆论，以使民众同仇敌忾。”许琳琅舔着嘴角的巧克力说。  
　　  
　　艾尔曼伯爵坐在舰桥的一角，谢绝旁人端来的咖啡而改点花草茶。他以闲聊的口吻提及巴格休政府方面的回应——“对方认为在和平谈判尚未结束之前就展开攻击是不对的。”  
　　“他们的心情我是可以了解。”亚历亚伯特点头。“以后有时间我再慢慢听他们抱怨吧。外交官最可怜的就是经常要为军人收拾烂摊子，我看你也改行当军人算了。”  
　　“亚历亚伯特公爵，你很在意方修利吗？”  
　　“是的。”带有嘲弄意味的提问得到相当干脆的回答。  
　　对于亚历亚伯特来说，方修利的确是一个令人不快的专有名词。  
　　但他如今一心求胜，这样反而容易失败。许琳琅想。  
　　“方修利一行人可能是藏匿在某处。无须畏惧。名剑也需要有人使用才能称之为名剑，如果一直埋在土里就只好等着生锈了。”亚历亚伯特转而盯着荧幕。  
　　艾尔曼伯爵轻咳几声：“依我的浅见，巴格休政府可能会将他们拘禁起来，到最后关头才将他们交给我们，企图借着牺牲他们来换取和平。”  
　　“他们要怎么做随便他们，我们没有必要跟着起舞。”亚历亚伯特的语气掺杂了不快的微粒子，武人的洁癖令他不自觉的排斥这种解决问题的方式。  
　　  
　　当艾尔曼伯爵唤着第二杯花草茶之时，亚历亚伯特手边拿到了侦查士官传来的报告——友方舰队十点钟方向有一千艘单位的舰艇来回游移，是否要攻击？  
　　“不需要！那是佯动作战！”亚历亚伯特的答复简单明快。  
　　许琳琅打了个呵欠后说道：“嗯，他们兵力不如我们，无法进行夹击。分散原本就不多的兵力已违反基本用兵法则，实在无法想象他们会如此无能啊……难道是想保存实力留待日后的反击？”  
　　“日后？”亚历亚伯特的嘴角闪过一丝无奈的笑意。“难道他们会相信泰坦尼亚中枢真的为他们准备了所谓‘日后’这个名词？”


	21. 不安

　　1月9日16：40，泰坦尼亚军抵达巴格休行星的卫星轨道上，完全掌控了制宙权，而且完全没有任何人员伤亡——目前为止。  
　　  
　　1月10日0：00~4：00，当亚历亚伯特和许琳琅正躺在各自房间里的床上熟睡之时，巴格休行星地表沐浴在泰坦尼亚军猛烈的轰炸之中。  
　　攻击目标经过特别仔细选定，刻意避开了社会机构、住宅与民间企业。一方面预防挑起巴格休一般市民同仇敌恺的心理，另一方面不破坏生产设备是为了征收巨额的赔偿金。  
　　而敌方军用设施则予以摧毁，事后再由泰坦尼亚旗下的相关企业独占设备的重建与军需物的供给——过去的强国向来如此。  
　　有计划地实行战争造成的破坏与战后的建设，这一连串的过程与结果将使泰坦尼亚获得莫大的利益。  
　　对空炮火管制中心、军用卫星遥控中心、八处军用宇宙港、四所军用太空船制造工厂与其他合计六十个目标全被破坏殆尽，总计发射了三千枚铀238弹。  
　　在滚滚烈焰浓烟之中，泰坦尼亚军（抢滩）强行登陆，逼迫巴格休政府签订城下之盟。  
　　许琳琅醒来后得知了这一消息，“你们以为巴格休政府真会笨到完全不利用地下仓库？只是在浪费弹药而已。”  
　　  
　　没错，正如她所说，表面上大获全胜，然而不久便确认了巴格休的宇宙战力不在地表，被破坏的只有硬体设备而已。  
　　而且也找不到方修利一行人的踪影。  
　　巴格休政府面对征服者厚着脸皮说明，“方修利等人已搭乘巴格休舰船逃逸无踪，政府方面对他们的行动一概不知。”  
　　“老奸巨猾……”亚历亚伯特低声啐道，莫名的不安在他心中蠢蠢欲动。  
　　“一定有人在背地里负责策划。”许琳琅提醒道。“也许是流星旗军的领导也说不定。”  
　　于是亚历亚伯特带领陆战部队与艾尔曼伯爵走进巴格休中央政府大楼，向谈判代表——外交部长奎恩提出要求：“请你说出方修利与流星旗军所在地。”  
　　“不瞒你说，问题就在这里……”奎恩保持着先前造访天城时那种毕恭毕敬的态度，裹着一层卑屈无能的官僚外壳。从表面上看来，他仿佛会被泰坦尼亚的怒喝活活吓死，却又意外地充满无比的韧性。  
　　  
　　历经一小时谈判，双方均未做出具体的结论。  
　　外交部长只是谦卑有礼地反复赔罪与解释，将他的说法整理归纳后的一句话就是：“我们一概不知情，因为我们也是受害者。”  
　　若是已故的萨利希公爵，想必当场就会报以老拳并将外交部长臭骂一顿。但亚历亚伯特做不出这种事来。他谨守应有的礼数，在隐隐的轻蔑与愤怒之中宣告谈判无益，最后在起身前明确指出一事。  
　　——“若是捉到人犯将依维尔达那帝国法律施以严惩，贵政府不得有任何异议。”  
　　“我们明白，他们的蠢动也损害了我巴格休的国格。虽于心不忍，但为了维护全宇宙的秩序与和平，不得不出此下策，实在惭愧之至……  
　　巴格休政府的回应郑重却显得虚伪，奎恩以下的谈判代表团成员脸上印有无数个撒谎的记号。  
　　许琳琅打了个哈欠，向极力压抑着内心诉诸暴力之冲动的以鲍森少将为首的一干少壮派幕僚看去。  
　　亚历亚伯特不曾回应他们“必须惩治巴格休政府的不实”的进言。这是因为纵使心中不满，行事稳健的亚历亚伯特也不会爆发出来或是采取偏激的手段。他明白，必须选择适当的时机发怒才能取得最佳效果。  
　　“在下也希望你们明白，事情将按照泰坦尼亚的规矩来处理。”离开前许琳琅低声对巴格休政府的人说。


	22. 假象

　　亚历亚伯特所率领的大军滞留在巴格休行星，对于一度失踪的流星旗军掌握了若干不同的情报。  
　　“如果收集到的情报全部属实的话，那就表示方修利与流星旗军同时位于银河系内的十四个位置，并且各位之间的距离最远相隔六百光年。”许琳琅面无表情地评论道。  
　　“是啊。”看着战略图上的表示，亚历亚伯特露出苦笑。  
　　要看破事情本质毫不费力——因为大部分情报都是假的。流星旗军不断在宇宙中移动，散播与事实相差十万八千里的假情报，企图混淆敌方视听。  
　　“方修利一定会有所行动的。他大概会偷袭某处的补给基地或是挑战小型舰队。一次的失败固然遗憾，但只要能使他们的位置因此曝光就是有益的。”亚历亚伯特的话透出英气。  
　　鲍森少将吐露出内心的忧虑：“这么一来也许会耗上一大段时间，如果对方的目的是争取时间的话，只要我们不出手他们就会一直默不作声。”  
　　许琳琅勾起嘴角看向亚历亚伯特，“那样不是更好吗？”  
　　“如此一来我们就能在不受外力阻扰的状况下进行对巴格休行星的实质统治了。”亚历亚伯特俊逸的笑脸闪过一阵刀光。  
　　如果巴格休轻视了亚历亚伯特，将会毁于自己的错误与短视。  
　　  
　　“假象战争”是星历446年12月开始的巴格休共和国VS维尔达那帝国（或即泰坦尼亚）之战——持续到了翌年二月——人们如此称呼这场战役。  
　　这次战争并非全无伤亡，但双方主力舰队却一直回避正面决战。  
　　泰坦尼亚总司令官亚历亚伯特无意攻击不抵抗之敌，只专心追查流星旗军的去向。  
　　虽然泰坦尼亚方面将其统称为“流星旗军”，实际上指的是方修利一行人与一小撮巴格休政府军所组成的稍嫌杂乱的混合兵力。  
　　“因为贵军的地面攻击造成了莫大的损害……是，据报那个部队全军覆没还有那个舰艇也整个遭到破坏。证据？连粒灰尘都没留下来。还会有什么证据？”以上就是巴格休政府略带戏剧化的回应。  
　　于是泰坦尼亚军只得咬牙切齿地自行搜索与调查了。  
　　萨利希•泰坦尼亚公爵的高级副官古拉尼特中校又开始在泰坦尼亚军内部活跃起来。他倒霉地目睹了长官的横死，本来可能因未尽职而遭到起诉，但亚历亚伯特同情他的立场，只是书面申诫与减薪半年，明显是想让他戴罪立功、以功抵罪。古拉尼特中校感动之余，在接到亚历亚伯特的命令之后立即展开行动，率领高速巡逻艇小队偷袭并捕获流星旗军的运输船，船长以下的乘员均遭囚禁。  
　　对此，许琳琅的评论无疑具有权威性，因为她参与了亚历亚伯特与流星旗军的谈判。  
　　“也就是说，Alex威胁真正的流星旗军，逼迫他们去抓方修利一行人，不然就唯他们是问。”  
　　事实就是如此。但遭到威胁、自尊心已经受到伤害的流星旗军反而在亚历亚伯特面前搬弄威吓的字眼——“你最好对我们客气点！你不怕我们全军投到方修利那边去吗？到时看你怎么办！”  
　　当时许琳琅耸耸肩，向亚历亚伯特道：“你确实不怕。”  
　　亚历亚伯特点点头，“那样更好。如果你们跟方修利等人联手向泰坦尼亚挑战，就等着被一举歼灭吧。不必顾虑太多，现在就去也无所谓。”  
　　如果这些话是出自他人，难免有些虚张声势，但亚历亚伯特冷静的自信与充足的实力彻底慑服了流星旗军那群桀骜不驯的干部。他所料不差，流星旗军已丧失昔日傲骨，退化成在强大武力面前屈膝跪地的懦夫。  
　　但同时，亚历亚伯特也让他们品尝了泰坦尼亚风味的甜头——如果流星旗军不再妨碍泰坦尼亚，日后将得到礼遇，并可获得相当于正规军的地位，还能享有合法行驶航路的权利。  
　　流星旗军屈服了。  
　　这次远征当中，除了主力舰队正面对决之外，亚历亚伯特已成功掌控所有的局面。只要时机成熟，舰队的决战也必然获得压倒性的胜利。届时，正如字面所写，他彻底征服一个国家，建立了莫大的功勋。  
　　  
　　“流星旗军之所以决定为你效力另有理由，昔日他们的盟友，一名为李长迁的人对泰坦尼亚与流星旗军公开表示敌对后投到方修利一方。然而他们以制裁背叛者为名所做的努力却不见任何成效。”许琳琅看着存在电纸书中的资料，对亚历亚伯特说。  
　　“流星旗军用尽各种手段却仍无法发现敌人的行踪。该说方修利一行人逃亡的技巧太高明，还是流星旗军的追踪搜索能力太差劲？”鲍森少将如此批评。  
　　亚历亚伯特则向幕僚投以露骨的嘲讽目光。“你的形容还真是贴切啊，鲍森少将。在同样的状况之下你觉得应该如何形容我们泰坦尼亚军的表现呢？”  
　　鲍森少将顿时面红耳赤，亚历亚伯特则一脸不悦地陷入沉思。  
　　“记录显示巴格休军托比尔少将指挥的舰队确实已经离陆，同时也有目击者，但就是不晓得他们上哪里去了。”波特连中将说。  
　　“航管局的资料一片空白……”许琳琅双眼无神地盯着亚历亚伯特的鞋子说。“但是你们有想过要查找水路局的资料吗？既然天上和地上都没发现，说不定在海里哦。”  
　　“说得是，不过还需要先炮轰萨利希卿丧命之地的沙漠。如果方修利一行人藏身于地底洞窟，那么到时他们必然会被数亿吨的沙土掩埋。”亚历亚伯特从沉思中回过神来，如此下令。  
　　“真是浪费。”


	23. 寻人

　　星历447年1月19日，艾尔曼伯爵向亚历亚伯特报告：“我已经发现方修利一行人的行踪了，公爵。您要找的人就藏在海底。”  
　　亚历亚伯特默然瞟了艾尔曼一眼，之后让目光越过伯爵落在正用热巧克力暖手的许琳琅身上。“你猜对了，琳琅。”  
　　“我可不完全是猜的哦。”许琳琅微笑着喝了一口热巧克力。  
　　艾尔曼轻咳两声，“您要找的人藏在海底，公爵，巴格休政府也承认了。”  
　　“难怪在太空中怎么找也找不到他们，想不到会在海里。原来他们不是地鼠而是深海鱼啊。”亚历亚伯特向艾尔曼表达深切的感谢之意，也当场将伯爵的功绩列入正式记录。但他同时在后悔为何未对许琳琅昨日的猜想引起重视。  
　　紧接着亚历亚伯特立即传唤巴格休政府。（视频通话）  
　　  
　　巴格休外交部长奎恩表情惨绿地来到亚历亚伯特面前，在得知亚历亚伯特的要求之后脸部肌肉抽动了一下，“您要航管局的记录吗？我记得当初已经全部交给您了呀。”  
　　“不是航管局，而是水路局的记录！希望你们尽快处理，并在十五分钟内将资料交给我自由使用。”  
　　尽管亚历亚伯特语带客气，但他想观察对方在听到这项要求时的反应。如果巴格休政府受到动摇并且有意拒绝的话，就等于补强了艾尔曼伯爵所提供情报的正确性。  
　　“十五分钟太短了，我们要提交内阁讨论并转达水路局，最后还必须取得负责人的同意才行，我们民主国家每做一件事都要按部就班……”  
　　“还剩十四分三十秒。”许琳琅举手发言。  
　　亚历亚伯特嘴边漾起笑意，而后以无情的一击粉碎了奎恩的心防：“我是要求你们提供必要的资料以帮助我早日发现方修利的行踪，如果你们拒绝将被视为敌对行为，而我将依我的方式处理，到时你们就不能有任何怨言！”  
　　亚历亚伯特锐利的目光狠狠地刺了过来，奎恩当众惨白了脸，他的表情透露出他明白事情到了不可收拾的地步。  
　　于是亚历亚伯特总算确认了艾尔曼情报的正确性。  
　　“部长，请你记好一件事，我们是为了你与巴格休政府前来处置这群不逊的流亡者，你们唯一能做的就是感谢我们，可千万别让我听到任何一句埋怨的话啊！”亚历亚伯特有礼地说。  
　　  
　　亚历亚伯特将水路局传来的资料交给幕僚们分析，自己重新整顿军队并向天城报告。天城里有朱思兰肯为亚历亚伯特说话，所以亚历亚伯特不像一般远征将军那样有后顾之忧。  
　　而许琳琅也认为与其在天城处理政务，在辽阔的宇宙战场敌我双方大军相互较劲反而能带来更大的充实感。  
　　再度发现猎物的亚历亚伯特召集幕僚展开布置工作。  
　　众所周知，太空与深海在环境上有相似性，但在海底的航行甚至是战斗都需要特殊的装备。装备的好坏足以决定生死与战争的胜败。  
　　精通水战的拉格萨上校将地形图投影在墙面说明道：“这一带的深度是五千到六千公尺，同时面积广达八百万平方公里的海盆，北边与西边有海岭，南边与东边有海沟……”  
　　众人对“公尺”这个计算单位感到轻微的违和感。以往在他们的认知里，距离是以“光秒”“光年”来表现的。然而，纵使是感觉上微不足道的差异，有时后果也会不堪设想。  
　　“凡是具有水战装备的舰艇一律加入这次的作战行动。一个行星的海洋对诸卿而言或许太狭小了些，不过，平常冲锋陷阵惯了，偶尔散散步也是不错的。”亚历亚伯特的形容惹来一阵笑声，但接下来的一句话使得当场顿时安静得仿佛静止了一般——“但是，如果在散步时跌了一跤，到时可能会被笑得更惨。千万不可轻敌，等到得胜之后要怎么笑都随便你们！”  
　　提振了士气后，亚历亚伯特接着进行周密的指示兵力部署。  
　　按计划不需要全军进入海里。206艘巡逻舰，338艘驱逐舰，890艘高速巡逻小艇，410艘航空母舰在高海面一百公尺的高空中随时待命，等着舰队从海底浮上来。此外，在卫星轨道上布下五倍多的兵力，使敌人无法逃向太空，而以巴格休行星的海底作为其葬身之地。  
　　  
　　亚历亚伯特的司令部陆续发出指令。  
　　“很好，第八分舰队顺着海流前进到N006、W072定点，第九分舰队到N006、W073定点……”  
　　亚历亚伯特自己则搭乘着旗舰，率领六千艘舰艇直下巴格休行星赤道直接进入海中。  
　　至此，“假象战争”漫长的第一幕总算结束，接着在海中的第二幕即将拉开。  
　　  
　　星历447年2月1日至3日之间，泰坦尼亚军不断在海面上下展开地毯式搜索。  
　　就在2月3日18：50，传来肯定的报告。  
　　“雷达发现敌人踪迹！”  
　　“距离多远？”  
　　“1500千米处！”  
　　“若在太空，一眨眼就到了。”  
　　但这在海里是办不到的。启动了WATERGAZE——能产生一层薄薄的水流膜包住整个船体使船只在高水压之下仍能以高速前进的系统之后，航行时速最高可达190千米，舰队的行动至少需要十个小时。  
　　“怎么脑筋老是转不过来!” 亚历亚伯特又露出了无奈的笑容。  
　　“这可是行星海域。你脑子要上点油了吧？”许琳琅调侃。  
　　亚历亚伯特耸耸肩，指示全军的半数浮出海面采取空中飞行，另一半继续留在海中。亚历亚伯特自己率领一队朝敌人所在位置的东面再度入海潜航，准备包抄并从东西两面夹击。  
　　“就算敌人逃出海面，也会被在低空位置待命的机动部队迎头炮轰，再逃进深海就是自断生路了。”许琳琅如此分析。“很周全的计划。”  
　　  
　　亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵身着灰色军服，颀长的身躯伫立在旗舰“金羊”的舰桥上，俊秀的五官泛着亢奋的紧张感，双眼锐利地凝视前方的主荧幕，那画面里的影像、数值与图形不停更替着。  
　　“看来我们终于发现找寻已久的公主了，公爵。”鲍森少将愉快地说。  
　　亚历亚伯特听完便走向舰长席，舰长契恩•卢凡上校并未因此起身行礼。此人在泰坦尼亚军队里是出类拔萃，但个性也冷漠得拒人于千里之外。年龄三十九岁，军历二十五年，获颁的勋章可以上打的单位来计算。  
　　此时他以略带无机质的语气向长官报告：“的确侦测到了热源反应。但要辨认对方敌友与否在现阶段没可能。”  
　　“无妨。不急于这一时，以慢速前进尾随在后，队形不可散乱。”亚历亚伯特单手支着线条优美的下颚，在一瞬的思考后作出结论，接着将这指令以一般通讯方式传达给全舰队。  
　　这通讯内容若被窃听就能给敌人以心理威慑。许琳琅重重咳了两声并发言：“不可太依赖水路局提供的资料，也许他们的资料也只是自以为正确。另外，敌人可能在身后布有□□阵，还会放出各种金属物干扰雷达，使我军错判地形。因此，我认为有必要利用电脑及监视器对周围影象进行修正。”亚历亚伯特对此表示赞同。  
　　通讯电波在深海的高压之下，同时也在海面之上往来穿梭着，位于低空待命的机动部队在阵阵波涛上空开始移动。


	24. 深海

　　敌方出现反应了！如此直截了当的行动出乎亚历亚伯特意料之外，一名侦查士官双手按住耳机拉开嗓门：“块状物体急速接近！十点三十分方向，数目有六个！”  
　　“上升！回避！”契恩上校下令。  
　　“果然这位前辈的字典里只有主语跟目的语而已。”许琳琅无奈地笑道。  
　　如果敌方导弹在错乱之余自爆，将对密集的舰队造成损伤，因此要迎击。从太空战舰的角度来看，在慢得不能再慢的四十秒内，泰坦尼亚军各舰互相拉开距离。二十秒后，双方的飞弹正面遭遇而爆炸。  
　　海底的尘泥遮蔽了视线，四周海水的温度也跟着上升。  
　　“简直就像海底火山喷发一样。”一名下士赞叹着。  
　　另一名下士则高喊着：“害我想起了我老婆，她只要一发火，不管我说什么都不听，用鼻子哼一口气就可以把东西全吹跑。”  
　　“一旦他们浮上海面，立刻以镭射炮全面攻击。”亚历亚伯特坐回指挥椅，从女性下士官端来的托盘中拿起咖啡杯。  
　　许琳琅则以戴着银色丝质手套的手将喝完了的热巧克力空杯放回托盘上。“也许这场战争很快就要画上句点，不过现在还太早了。”  
　　没错。此时，发生了令泰坦尼亚舰队司令部摸不着头绪的状况——原本遭到他们追击的敌人捎来了消息。  
　　然而亚历亚伯特无法掌握这个署名为巴格休正规军的通讯内容所要传递的正确讯息，他微皱起眉望向许琳琅：“你看……这是怎么回事？”  
　　“这个……”许琳琅看着手上刚刚收到相关资料的电纸书。“如果根据通信内容的话是这么解释的：他们会亲手击沉方修利所搭乘的战舰，所以希望我们能够立刻停战。”  
　　顿时周围一片哗然。连许琳琅也失声囧道：“他们没疯吧？”  
　　“就当做从未接到过这个通信，把记录抹消吧，为了上万人的声誉。”亚历亚伯特压低了音量，对于这丑恶提案的反感却无法掩饰。  
　　“要是就这样被害死了，我看方修利也死不瞑目吧？既然当他是反叛军的领导者，就应该由我们亲手收拾他才对！”鲍森少将表示赞同。  
　　“请冷静些，前辈。我认为不必太早决定此事，若是不愿就此停战，不予理会便可，没有抹消那记录的必要。”许琳琅阻止道。“我们不该夸大眼前事实，但是这提案是由对方提出的，因此他们的声誉与我们无关。另外，我能理解你们想正面对决，但对方是一开始就舍弃了正面对决这方式的——否则当然是送死，因此方修利死不瞑目也不关我们的事。本来目的只是杀掉他而已，不必节外生枝。”  
　　亚历亚伯特点了点头，“就照你说的办。”而后他转而征询旁人的想法：“古拉尼特中校，你有没有什么意见？”  
　　“我们在海底必须非常小心，因为敌方可能设置□□或飞弹。而且敌舰也可能藏身于海底的沙堆里，这一点要特别留意。”古拉尼特转动着发色褐中带灰的头说。  
　　于是亚历亚伯特下令全队发射□□，每舰限用十枚。  
　　又是一阵天昏地暗，海底淤泥遮蔽了视线。  
　　此时，形势骤变，舰体开始猛烈摇晃。亚历亚伯特一手抓住座椅，另一手抓住快被震飞的许琳琅；不少人发出怪叫，勉强使自己不至于跌个四脚朝天；原本放在指挥桌上的咖啡杯连同托盘一起滑向空中，然后摔在地板上发出破碎的抗议声。  
　　亚历亚伯特和许琳琅看向荧幕。  
　　透过电脑修正的影像在海水中不规则地散放出细微的光亮。那是敌人为了干扰泰坦尼亚军的侦测系统所放出的诱饵。  
　　泰坦尼亚军的队形一时显得十分紊乱。  
　　紧抓着控制台不放的舵手表示有一股速度为每小时60千米的强烈海流存在。  
　　鲍森少将闻言高叫：“怎么可能！这海盆中几乎接近海中最深处的地方怎会产生强烈的海流？”  
　　“然而它确实存在。我早告诉过你们不要过分依赖资料！”许琳琅喊道。  
　　亚历亚伯特让契恩上校从海流的方向与速度以预测海底地形。  
　　四十秒后荧幕上出现了电脑所推测的海底地形。顿时，亚历亚伯特四周发出一阵嚎叫，年轻公爵的嘴角勾起一道惨白的笑意。  
　　只见巍峨高耸的海岭分立于左右，他们所处的位置正好被包夹在当中的深海长廊里。  
　　“公爵阁下，这是……”  
　　“难道水路局的人拿给我们的资料是假的？！”幕僚们喊道。  
　　亚历亚伯特摇头。“刚才琳琅说得没错，水路局那群人拿来的是他们自以为无误的资料。”  
　　“混账！我们上当了！”身边众人的怒吼声听起来有气无力。  
　　“请大家冷静下来！现在这样于事无补！”许琳琅举起双手安抚众人。“敌人可能在周围设了炸弹，各位请立刻扶好身边物体或保护要害部位，以免因爆破震荡受伤。”  
　　“都被你说中了，现在该怎么——”鲍森少将大声询问被切断。  
　　此时变故徒生，海水膨胀起来接着爆炸，一名侦察士官发出惨叫，猛然拆下头上的耳机，凭借听觉从事侦察行动的他很不幸地被强烈的爆炸声震伤了耳膜。  
　　“是□□！大家快抓紧！”许琳琅大喊之中众人乱作一团。  
　　泰坦尼亚舰队集中在海中山谷里，根本躲不开这轰炸。海流推挤着舰队，周围是接二连三的□□爆炸声。  
　　许琳琅将亚历亚伯特拖上座椅按住，这才发现他的椅子上没有安全带，不由得哀叹。整个舰队乱作一团，眼看就要陷入万劫不复的局面之中。  
　　“巡逻舰布拉马提号的讯号中断了！”  
　　“战舰波法尔严重受损!开始上浮脱离战线！”  
　　化为电子讯号的通信往来穿梭着，各舰笼罩在恐慌与狼狈之中。  
　　坐在指挥席上的亚历亚伯特脸色虽有些苍白，却仍不失为全军之中最冷静的人之一。他盯着荧幕上闪烁不停的爆炸光团，同时调整呼吸，以跟平时没两样的语气下令：“各舰准备上升！脱离海流，到海面重整队形！”  
　　在这状况之下的“定心丸”相当有效，很快全军舰艇便开始上升。  
　　但是许琳琅却在放开亚历亚伯特后狠狠地扇了他一耳光，骂道：“白痴！要是上面有埋伏怎么办？！”  
　　如同印证这乌鸦嘴之语一般，开始迅速上升的铁达尼亚舰队其中一艘突然被震耳欲聋的爆炸吞没，碎片从火球中激喷而出，顺着强烈的海流而去。  
　　爆炸后的碎片朝上方远远射出后随重力沉下，结果正急速上升的泰坦尼亚军变成主动朝着下沉的碎片前进。  
　　舰体一旦遭到碎片刺穿，高压的海水将窜进内部将乘员挤扁。  
　　而部分舰体在重力与海流引导之下整个撞向已方舰队，产生连续碰撞。  
　　结果大量碎片飞过被迫挤在一起的舰队之间，暗不见底的海底只见阵阵橘红色的闪光化为球体串连在一起。  
　　而且，接连不断的爆炸使海水开始沸腾。  
　　就在亚历亚伯特的旗舰“金羊”近处，有一艘战舰爆炸。被撕裂的友舰回旋着正好撞上旗舰，导致引擎室连续炸开，闪光与震动在整个旗舰内部来回交错着。  
　　亚历亚伯特视野一转，许琳琅的衣角在他脸侧一闪而过。  
　　许琳琅一手抓住固定的座椅，一手硬是拉着亚历亚伯特使他不至于一下就被甩出去。但是她的表情因拉伤的痛苦而扭曲，手没有脱臼已是万幸。  
　　不行，这样她的手会……亚历亚伯特在空中皱眉，伸手将许琳琅抓住椅子的手掰开，接着两人便和周围的许多人像烘干机里的衣物一样被甩到旋转着的天花板、墙壁和地板上。  
　　许琳琅瞪了亚历亚伯特一眼，伸手护住了亚历亚伯特的后脑。  
　　亚历亚伯特则将许琳琅拉进自己怀里，一手张开护住她后脑，另一手环抱到她腰后。周围是一片鬼哭狼嚎，即使是系上安全带稳稳坐在位子上的人也免不了被迎面飞来的同胞或舰上物品给撞伤或打伤。不过因为有许琳琅提醒，大部分人受到的伤害不算严重。  
　　“公爵！”  
　　幕僚们此起彼落的惊叫声刺激着耳膜使亚历亚伯特恢复了意识。一睁开眼，由于上下平冲感暂时失调，他还无法掌握自己的位置。只见视线四周的幕僚们围成一圈看着自己右耳旁流出一道细长的温热液体，额头痛得厉害，后脑有个温热而柔软的物体垫着，还算舒服。  
　　很快他便认清自己正仰躺在地上，正想起身，不料胸部一阵剧痛，虽然强忍着没有叫出声，但表情仍不禁整个纠结在一起。  
　　“哎哟……”低低的声音传来，亚历亚伯特猛然想起许琳琅还在自己怀里。  
　　他松开双臂，“你还好吧？”  
　　“除了垫在你脑袋下面的一只手之外，只有一些擦伤和手臂拉伤。”  
　　“是吗？”亚历亚伯特很快把自己的脑袋移向一边。  
　　“嗯，这只手也没有大碍，有擦伤，严重点可能还有软组织挫伤。”许琳琅撑着地板坐了起来，居高临下地看着亚历亚伯特，取下手套之后手上遍布青紫和擦伤，有点面目全非的意思。  
　　“你头上还是受伤了。对不起，我没能保护好你。”半分钟后许琳琅让军医处理伤口时说道：“而且，如果不是你，我连内脏都会被摔出来。”  
　　“我倒觉得我内脏快被摔出来了……”  
　　“在拿到下个月的工资之前，我是不会让你死掉的。”许琳琅正色道。“你放心吧。”  
　　“说这么煞风景的话，你真是……”  
　　“伤亡人数有多少，前辈？”许琳琅转向旁边鼻青脸肿的波特连中将。  
　　“不知道……大概有八千以上。”  
　　“八千以上？！”许琳琅狂叫一声跳了起来，随后对刚勉强站起接受军医治疗的亚历亚伯特吼道：“你也听到了吧？八千多人！我们都干了些什么啊？！”  
　　亚历亚伯特被许琳琅爆发的气势所压倒而呆立在原地。  
　　而许琳琅继续斥责着，亚历亚伯特能看见她眼中隐隐的水光。“都是我们干的好事！我没法获得你的信任，而你失去了冷静的判断力，居然叫大家往碎片跟前冲！那不是自取灭亡吗？乌鸦嘴？你们可没什么好事让我预言啊！”  
　　“你太放肆了！”波特连压低声音斥责道。  
　　“不，她说得对，是我的错。”亚历亚伯特发话了，而后垂下头。“抱歉。”  
　　许琳琅却变温和了些，“算了，发过一次脾气就可以了，反正也于事无补。”她摆摆手，好像要驱散周围的阴霾一般地说着。“这次真是被赶了出去啊……”  
　　亚历亚伯特命令幕僚们将自己负伤的消息通告全军。  
　　此时脸上带着淤青的鲍森少将忧虑地表示：“可是，要是这个消息被敌人窃听，那不就糟糕了？”  
　　“那样更好，他们要是追过来我们就反击，反之如果他们认为这是假情报按兵不动的话，那我们也能平安回去。快照我的话去做！”  
　　“想也知道敌人那么少的兵力怎么可能追来啊，这可真不像你的作风。好好休息吧，你明显地已经精神失调了。”许琳琅撇嘴。  
　　四小时后，亚历亚伯特被送到泰坦尼亚军接管的医院，住进特别加护病房。  
　　泰坦尼亚损失六十艘舰艇，二十六艘严重损坏，阵亡人数超过八千——硬生生被逐出海底，完全没有任何斩获。


	25. 真实

　　“嗯，你还得躺三个月。”许琳琅说。  
　　亚历亚伯特将他的权限一分为二，外交工作交给艾尔曼伯爵、军中工作交给波特连中将；在专心疗伤之余，同时也对阵亡将士与其眷属表示哀悼和补偿之意，接下来的时间他都待在医院里未曾露面。  
　　艾尔曼在亚历亚伯特住院第四天带来了天城的情报——泰莉莎•泰坦尼亚公爵夫人打算继任亡子席位的主张让藩王与公爵们大伤脑筋。而亚历亚伯特到现在才头一次听闻这件事情。  
　　“这下，朱思兰卿有得忙了。”亚历亚伯特的语气听起来好像事不关已。  
　　之后亚历亚伯特听艾尔曼报告与巴格休谈判的几项事宜并同意伯爵的处理方式，随后脸上换了一个表情。“艾尔曼卿。”  
　　被点名的人带着沉重的表情等待下一句。  
　　“我必须为这次远征所犯下的许多失败、失策与误判负起责任，所以我打算在本周内向藩王殿下提出辞呈，届时希望艾尔曼卿以证人的身份署名。”  
　　“你是说辞呈？”艾尔曼吃惊地问。  
　　“我所说的辞呈就是以书面文字请辞的心意。”亚历亚伯特的回答有意无意地离题了。  
　　“可是，阁下奉还军权后，又有谁适合担任泰坦尼亚军的实战总指挥官呢！”  
　　“一切全凭藩王殿下的旨意，我这败将没有什么发言资格。”  
　　“不过，当阁下奉还军权之后，也许伊德里斯卿有可能接管这个职务，如此一来你还是要退位吗？”  
　　“是的。”亚历亚伯特轻描谈写地说着，头一次露出嘲弄的笑容。“我也有自大的小毛病。如果伊德里斯卿能比我做得更好的话，我也希望让他来试试。”  
　　“伊德里斯卿年轻气盛，似乎是可期待他未来的潜力，反正也只能如此寄望了。”  
　　“大叔，如果你面对的是萨利希公爵，想必这段话就会得到一阵震耳欲聋的怒骂和吓死人不偿命的武力威胁。”坐在一边玩电脑的许琳琅突然冒出一句。  
　　但亚历亚伯特只是微微一笑，“那我就放心了，这对泰坦尼亚再好不过了。既然出了这么大的差错，我迟早都会被革职。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　“算了吧大叔~你就别再争了。”许琳琅笑道。  
　　  
　　“你倒是急流勇退地把职责抛下了。”许琳琅叹道。“伊德里斯是无法胜任的。”  
　　“哦？说说看，为什么？”  
　　“他比你更好胜，也就更容易时却冷静造成失败。”  
　　“是啊，但朱思兰卿太过保守。”  
　　“算了。我不想再考虑这事。”许琳琅将注意力转回电脑。  
　　“网络上情形如何？”  
　　“我已将先前巴格休正规军的信息公布。题名为‘巴格休正规军的丑恶提议’，署名‘攻进泰坦尼亚系统的黑客’，介绍文字是‘黑客无意间发现的泰坦尼亚军舰监视视频’。现在舆论已被导向为对‘方修利三心二意的同伴’声讨。”  
　　许琳琅手上虽然还缠着绷带，手指灵活度却丝毫未减地在电脑键盘上跳跃。“别说是几万人，就算是几百万、几千万人的声誉也不关我的事！他们作出这等事，心中应该早就有承担后果的觉悟才对。”  
　　“说得是。”亚历亚伯特在床上坐起来，和许琳琅一起看着电脑。“舆论导向似乎对我们有利。但有多少人会相信呢？”  
　　“正所谓‘好事不出门，坏事行千里’，丑闻总能引起更多人的关注。”许琳琅反驳道。  
　　“说得是。”亚历亚伯特只有赞成的份。  
　　“你偶尔也可以有反对意见啊。”许琳琅囧道。  
　　“你说得没错，我干嘛要反驳？”  
　　“好吧……不跟你讲了我继续玩。”（伪）黑客无奈地说。  
　　“要是早些时候能接受你的意见，也许就不会是这种情况了。”公爵明显郁闷地说。  
　　“也不一定。本来就进入了陷阱，怎样也无济于事。”（伪）黑客安慰道。  
　　公爵明显囧了。五分钟后，他带着一脸视死如归的表情再度开口。  
　　“其实，我还有一件事……”  
　　“哦，什么事？如果是力所能及的我会努力去办好。”许琳琅很爽快地回答后立即转向亚历亚伯特，并以十分认真的表情看着他。  
　　“真热情啊……”  
　　“这是对伤员给予特别照顾。”许琳琅说着有些不耐烦地皱起了眉。“废话少说啦，到底什么事？”  
　　“……交往吧。”亚历亚伯特艰难地说。  
　　“咦？”许琳琅脑筋卡壳了。“啥？”  
　　“我是说，我们，交往吧。”又是断断续续的言语。亚历亚伯特感觉脸上有点热。  
　　“你一定是发烧了在说胡话吧。”许琳琅平静地盯着脸有点红的亚历亚伯特。“一定是这样，没错吧？”  
　　“不是啊，我没发烧！”亚历亚伯特恢复了战场枭雄的一面，大声否认道。  
　　“哦，是这样吗？”许琳琅挑眉问道，“但是，为什么呢？其实据我所知，你和你的前女友艾德娜•佛雷迪利克思上校并未明确提出分手。这样脚踏两条船可不好啊。”  
　　“为什么你会连这个也知道啊……”亚历亚伯特囧道。“但是我和她确实已经……”  
　　“其实我对于你的提议倒没什么意见，但是既然没说分手那就不该又和其他人开始交往吧……”  
　　“……说得也是……”亚历亚伯特恍然大悟。“可以借我一下你的电脑吗？”  
　　“可以。”许琳琅把电脑推到亚历亚伯特面前。“用吧。”  
　　亚历亚伯特有点艰难地移着手，在电脑上捣鼓了一会，突然道：“咦？真巧啊。”  
　　“咋了？”许琳琅把头凑过去。“咦？这是啥？”  
　　只见那屏幕上“泰坦尼亚军（官方）网论坛”窗口之中有一个用不太大的字体写的标题——“亚历亚伯特公爵前女友艾德娜•佛雷迪利克思上校昨日结婚”，其下配图乃一对身着结婚礼服的男女，想必就是那艾德娜上校及其夫了。  
　　“还真是有图有真相啊，我居然攻进了泰坦尼亚的系统却没看见这个。”许琳琅叹息道。“真是阴沟里翻了船啊……”  
　　“喂喂，废话少说啊你……”  
　　“啊啊？”许琳琅窘了。  
　　“天啊难道你真攻进了我军的系统？……好吧废话也就不多说了，你是说了答应的吧？”  
　　“咦咦？啥啊？”  
　　“你刚才不是说了我和前女友分手的话才能和我交往吗？”  
　　那是一副泰坦尼亚式的笑脸。  
　　许琳琅头皮一炸，又听见亚历亚伯特继续道：“你不说话我就当你默认了啊，怎样？雇佣兵小姐。我的前女友都结婚了，这已经明确表示了分手吧？”  
　　“完了。”许琳琅扶额叹道。“你果然是有预谋的啊Alex，我被算计了。”  
　　“不是啊！公爵他真的没有什么预谋！”门口传来一声喊。  
　　“嘿，前辈你难道是擅离职守地一直在这门外窃听？”许琳琅转向站在门口刚才发了一句话的鲍森少将。“天啊你怎么这么八卦啊……”  
　　“不，其实他们已经结束了海上的搜索行动，正在全体休养中。”亚历亚伯特解释道。而后他伸手拉住了许琳琅，“我说你啊，还真会转移话题呢……”  
　　“就是啊就是啊……”这下出现在门口的是原本不拘言笑而今却被八卦摧残成了怪叔叔的波特连中将，以及其他幕僚团的成员。  
　　“哟，这真是大水冲了龙王庙……”许琳琅囧道。“前辈你们忍心看我被这悲惨的命运压迫到这种程度吗？”  
　　“我们这叫大义灭亲……”众幕僚团成员一齐抱胸，摆出一副事不关已的态度说道。  
　　“哎哎你就当作是照顾我这个伤员吧……”亚历亚伯特无奈地说。  
　　“照顾你？！那是副官的工作吧？！”许琳琅大骇。  
　　“啊，说得也是……”亚历亚伯特讷讷道。  
　　“那你去跟副官先生交往吧，找我干嘛？”  
　　“啊，有道理……”亚历亚伯特被绕晕了。果然伤势严重。  
　　“啊，那我先失陪了，恭祝百年好合。”话音未落，许琳琅已闪到门外，抬手挥别。  
　　“咦咦咦——啊啊不要啊！我不是耽美派！”亚历亚伯特回过神来，完全抛弃了绅士风度地叫道，“喂，别走啊……”  
　　许琳琅义无反顾地继续走着。“不要留恋失败的过去，加油奔向美好的未来吧老大。祝你们白头偕老、琴瑟和谐——”  
　　“啊——不要走——”继续叫。然后“咳，再往前走一步，就扣掉你工资作为礼金。”  
　　“呀，仔细想想，我还是继续待在你身边吧。话音刚落，许琳琅又闪回了屋里。”  
　　“啥？！”门口众军士下巴落地作惊吓状。  
　　“……，如果你不过来坐的话我就扣你一半工资哦。”  
　　“你……好吧……给我过来……”  
　　“门口那群人还在盯着，你不觉得有点不对劲？”许琳琅说。  
　　“咦？说得也是……”  
　　“你就是这样对待我们这些前辈的啊？”鲍森少将不满地说。  
　　“你们就是这样老盯着人家不放的啊？”许琳琅针锋相对。  
　　“够了，走吧。”波特连中将说道。“我们也该让年轻人有点隐私。”  
　　“咦？！”眼看众军士呼啦啦一下散去，许琳琅囧了。“难道……”  
　　“他说年轻人……”  
　　“隐私神马的……真是越搅越浑……说实话我到现在还晕得很……别跟我说话……”


	26. 窃听

　　星历447年3月24日上午。医院。亚历亚伯特的病房里。  
　　  
　　“你要请假？为什么？”亚历亚伯特问道。  
　　  
　　“我出去有事。”  
　　  
　　“能告诉我原因吗？”  
　　  
　　“不行，这是隐私……你不答应我也要出去。”说完，许琳琅头也不回的走了。  
　　  
　　“你？”亚历亚伯特坐在床上愣了半秒，气急败坏地对着空无一人的房间喊道。随后他抓起床头柜上的手机按下了一个号码。  
　　  
　　“喂？我是鲍森。”  
　　  
　　“我是亚历亚伯特。”亚历亚伯特按下视频通话键，鲍森少将的影像出现了。  
　　  
　　“哦，是公爵阁下。请问有什么事？”  
　　  
　　“你马上给我开始盯着琳琅——她刚走出医院。她去了什么地方、见了什么人、和什么人说话，说了些什么，通通都要向我汇报！”  
　　  
　　“咦？难道你们刚才吵架了？才开始交往没多久就闹矛盾了？”  
　　  
　　“废话少说……”亚历亚伯特无力地反驳道。  
　　  
　　“唉，年轻人真是精力充沛啊……”波特连中将等人也凑了过来。  
　　  
　　亚历亚伯特囧然盯着视频窗口中众部下的脸。  
　　  
　　“好，我马上去办！保证完成任务！公爵你就等我的好消息吧。”鲍森敬礼道。  
　　  
　　“这还会有什么好消息？！可恶啊！”要是能下床就好了！亚历亚伯特囧道。  
　　  
　　与此同时，许琳琅在离开医院约一千米处的马路边打了个喷嚏。  
　　  
　　“许琳琅的目的地是银行，她正在窗口取现金和转移款项。”鲍森少将在银行边的地铁站入口附近蹲守，同时以非视频通话向亚历亚伯特汇报。  
　　  
　　“什么，居然是这事……”亚历亚伯特的声音有些低，觉得自己有点小题大做的意思。  
　　  
　　“等等，她好像处理完这事了，现在正走出银行，还拿出了手机来。”鲍森少将紧盯着许琳琅。“她在打电话。好像先拨了一个又没接通，现在拨的第二个好像接通了。”“好，你试试靠近些，看她和谁通话。”  
　　  
　　“是……”鲍森少将慢慢朝许琳琅身侧移去。  
　　  
　　「喂？呀，是大姐你啊。」  
　　  
　　“嗯嗯，是我哦~拉德摩兹小弟。”许琳琅与拉德摩兹进行视频通话。“好久不见啦~”  
　　  
　　「你心情不错嘛大姐~」拉德摩兹笑道。「听说你跟着亚历亚伯特卿到了巴格休，为何现在还闲得要Call我？」  
　　  
　　“这不是打了败仗吗？今天我请假出来办事，所以很闲。”许琳琅说着向医院方向返回。  
　　  
　　不远处，鲍森少将正拼命小声安抚着在病床上火冒三丈的亚历亚伯特：“息怒啊……她好像又向医院方向走了，也许是要回你那边。”  
　　  
　　“这么快？……你继续……”亚历亚伯特惊讶地说，随后压抑了激动的心情。“你注意听她和拉德摩兹究竟在说甚。”  
　　  
　　「巴格休好玩吗？我听说亚历亚伯特卿前不久向藩王递交了辞呈。」  
　　  
　　“还行吧，虽是边境但也足够繁华了。现在局势变缓和了些。不过亚历亚伯特公爵是重伤卧病在床休养，享受不到什么。”  
　　  
　　「你们俩不是已经开始交往了吗？还这么叫？而且他虽然在卧床休养，不是还有你在照顾吗？也该知足了吧……？」  
　　  
　　“你消息真灵通啊……”许琳琅窘然道。“而且也很会拍马屁了。”  
　　  
　　「那是有劳大姐您的栽培……」  
　　  
　　“得了吧你哪。天城那边情况如何？”  
　　  
　　「不好。朱思兰卿要来接替亚历亚伯特卿，但藩王前几天遇刺。据说幕后指使者是朱思兰卿，但刺客已死。」  
　　  
　　“果然会是死无对证。你大哥开始拘捕朱思兰公爵了？”  
　　  
　　「是的，大姐你真是料事如神。今天大哥大概会和亚历亚伯特卿通话。」  
　　  
　　“哦，那多半是叫他拘捕朱思兰公爵。”  
　　  
　　「咦？那亚历亚伯特卿会答应吗？」  
　　  
　　“你说呢？”许琳琅笑道。“我猜不会。赌一万达卡。要是你赢了，我请你去任何一家你想去的夜总会或酒吧。”  
　　  
　　「喂喂，大姐你是个女人吧？！夜总会？！你真大胆奔放！」  
　　  
　　“啊哈哈，那是开玩笑的，就赌一万达卡好了吧？”  
　　  
　　「平时我的零花钱不多啊哪有闲钱跟你赌这个……」  
　　  
　　“你是嫉妒我去年在艾里亚赌方修利赢而得了一千万，怕这次又被我说中了吧？你是拿零用钱，我可是拿工资要跟你赌啊……”许琳琅揶揄道。  
　　  
　　「你拿什么钱我也不会再跟你赌了。」拉德摩兹咬牙切齿地说。  
　　  
　　“哎呀呀，别这样嘛，拉德摩兹老弟~”  
　　  
　　「不干不干。」拉德摩兹把头摇得像拨浪鼓。「你肯定不会输的，还是去赌场吧，我不奉陪。」  
　　  
　　“哎~算了，难得我豁出本来连工资都用来赌~是和你这个熟人才用工资~”  
　　  
　　「算了吧大姐……你别玩我了行不行？」  
　　  
　　“我才没有玩你……”许琳琅囧道。  
　　  
　　「你想太多了……」  
　　  
　　“哦是的我的确想多了……”许琳琅扶额。  
　　  
　　医院。加护病房。亚历亚伯特的病床边。  
　　“好吧我刚才没交待别人照看你是我的错……”许琳琅皱眉。  
　　“哼，还说自己有职业道德，你也太不负责任了吧？居然把我一个人抛下了……”亚历亚伯特故意板着脸训斥道。  
　　“今天居然被你训斥。这真是阴沟里翻了船。”许琳琅抱胸抱怨道。  
　　“如果我没记错的话，这是你第二次在阴沟里翻船了……”亚历亚伯特思索着说。  
　　“哦哦！原来Alex你这么关心我呀连这个都记得这么清楚……”许琳琅故作惊奇道。  
　　又被你摆了一道了！亚历亚伯特心中涌起无力感。  
　　“那现在是你地几次想着被我摆了一道呢？”许琳琅笑问。  
　　“被你发现了。”亚历亚伯特扶额无奈地道。  
　　“好，这事解决了。”许琳琅轻快地说道。“刚才我跟拉德摩兹——就是去年跟我打过一架的那个伊德里斯的弟弟通过话了。”  
　　“哦？那么天城那边有什么消息？”  
　　“你问得好直接。被你发现了……藩王遇刺，据说幕后指使者是朱思兰。”  
　　“这不可能。”  
　　“别急呀我还没说完呢~现在朱思兰正要到这来接替你的职位，伊德里斯没能抓住他，可能会要你动手吧。”  
　　“嗯，多半是这样……你的情报来源可真行……”  
　　“不仅要打入敌人内部，自己人也要善加利用，才能获得好情报。”


	27. 锋芒

　　许琳琅的情报总不会错。星历447年3月24日下午，亚历亚伯特坐在病床上，接到了天城方面下令——他必须在朱思兰到达的同时立刻实行拘捕。  
　　“启禀藩王殿下！”面对着特地运到病房的通信荧屏，此时亚历亚伯特提高了音量。“此事从一开始便疑点重重，微臣相信朱思兰卿绝不可能加害藩王殿下，请在此之前给予他公开辩明的机会。”  
　　然而出现在通信荧幕的粗粒子画面上的并非藩王而是伊德里斯。  
　　亚历亚伯特要求直接与藩王谈话，却换来伊德里斯冷哼一声。  
　　[想也知道藩王殿下怎么可能见你。殿下不幸遭到凶恶的暴徒袭击，现在正负伤卧床，而幕后指使暴徒行凶的朱思兰卿当然有罪。]  
　　“既然如此，就拿出证据来。在毫无凭据的情况下将身为四公爵之一的朱思兰卿贬诋成暗杀行动的主谋甚至加以逮捕，根本就是藐视尊严与人权的行为！”  
　　“杀手已死，死无对证。据说是遭药物控制，但那无法证明任何事。”  
　　许琳琅坐在亚历亚伯特身边提醒。  
　　[如果朱思兰真有什么冤屈就应该直接到藩王跟前去说！如果他自认问心无愧的话，谁叫他自己放弃辩解的机会还畏罪逃亡？这不就等于他已默认了自己的罪行吗？亚历亚伯特卿，要是不久朱思兰抵达巴格休，而你却放他一马的话，到时我将一并讨伐你这个包庇人犯的共谋者！希望你做好心理准备。]  
　　许琳琅不禁为之绝倒：“伊德里斯公爵你真自信……”  
　　“要讲大话也得看对象吧？你想在用兵能力上与我亚历亚伯特一较长短吗？”亚历亚伯特笑道。  
　　[真有趣，我看说大话的是你吧？连续两次输给方修利那种流亡鼠辈的败军之将还有什么资格大谈用兵之道？”]伊德里斯嘲弄着。  
　　两名公爵唇枪舌剑的对话就此中断。  
　　等到亚历亚伯特再度开口，光速已在这段时间内向前推进三千万千米。  
　　“……我是不可能输给你这家伙的，伊德里斯。”亚历亚伯特压低了声音，锐利的语气却贯穿了伊德里斯。“你要是具有凌驾方修利的雄才大略，就实际证明给我看！尽管率领前所未有的大军来攻打我吧，我会订做一具最适合你的黄金棺木，把你送回天城！”  
　　“这大概是你这辈子说话最冲动的一次了吧，Alex？”许琳琅笑道。而亚历亚伯特只是耸耸肩后回看着伊德里斯。  
　　大量血液在伊德里斯的脸部血管流窜，喉部的软骨上下滑动。好不容易调整过呼吸之后，伊德里斯从嘴角挤出接近低吼的声音：[我应该可以把你这段话解释为正式宣战吧？亚历亚伯特卿。]  
　　“不然还能怎么解释？少在那里假惺惺了，大白痴！”  
　　最后一句话充斥着露骨的挑衅语气，向来被认为最没有个性的亚历亚伯特此时一脸愤怒表情显得十分生动。  
　　许琳琅狂笑起来。  
　　伊德里斯气得两眼充血，微血管被迫破了。  
　　[给我等着瞧！我会宰了你！]以这段直截了当的攻击性发言作为最后的收场，通信便切断了，恒星间通信荧幕的画面一片混浊。  
　　“哎呀呀，这样就没了再和好的余地了吧？你还真是……”许琳琅斜睨了亚历亚伯特一眼。“我亲爱的亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生阁下，你变幼稚了。”  
　　“如果是你，也不会有同伊德里斯和好的想法才对，我亲爱的雇佣兵兼幕僚小姐。”亚历亚伯特平静地看着许琳琅，蓝色的眼中泛着温和的笑意，映出许琳琅幽深的黑眸。“而且，我这么做，你才能赌赢。”  
　　许琳琅丧气地垮下肩，“我还没下注，赌什么赌？”  
　　“没关系，‘你的情报总不会错’，我相信了。”亚历亚伯特抬手触及许琳琅的鬓发。“只要你继续留在这里当我的幕僚，我就不会输。”  
　　许琳琅摇摇头，“这我可不敢保证。”随后她报复式地抬手轻轻扯了一下亚历亚伯特的流海。“你当我是影武者还是万能顾问？我要涨工资！”  
　　“我亲爱的雇佣兵兼幕僚小姐，你可真是财迷。”  
　　“正所谓有钱能使鬼推磨，钱到用时不嫌多啊！”  
　　“你乖乖给我去玩你的电脑吧……”亚历亚伯特扶额。  
　　这时传来敲门声。亚历亚伯特的副官先生把头伸进来，“公爵，法尔密子爵求见。”  
　　“法尔密？许琳琅挑眉。“来得真快……”  
　　“也在你意料之中？”亚历亚伯特饶有兴趣地扯扯许琳琅的袖子。  
　　“不仅如此，应该说是朱思兰更有先见之明。法尔密从提伦行星来到这里，想必是因为接到了朱思兰的命令。”  
　　  
　　“有没有搞错啊你？！加薪加的居然是这个？！我才不要啊啊啊啊！！！”  
　　“喂喂，怎么这样啊你？你才是有没有搞错啊。哎呀——”  
　　几分钟后，法尔密在副官带领下走过走廊来到亚历亚伯特病房门外之时，所听到的就是这样的喊叫声。他不由得将询问的目光投向副官，后者耸耸肩朝房门指了指。于是他走上前去。  
　　“呀啊啊啊！”又是一阵叫喊从门内传出。法尔密惊讶地开门向内看去。  
　　“都说了让你安静点，真没办法。”亚历亚伯特紧紧抓着许琳琅的双手，让她仰天靠在自己身上。而许琳琅怕自己挣脱的动作太剧烈使亚历亚伯特伤势更重，便不免有些投鼠忌器，不敢往要害处招呼，结果演变成如此不雅的局面。  
　　亚历亚伯特十分清楚，许琳琅所忌惮的就是自己重伤未愈，所以不敢用力推拒，目前的状况反显得她欲拒还迎……  
　　“对不起，打扰了……”法尔密站在门口，不知如何是好。“亚历亚伯特公爵。”  
　　亚历亚伯特抬头看了看法尔密，嘴角弯起，“没关系啊法尔密卿，只是我还有件事没处理完，还得麻烦你等一下……你进来随便坐吧。”  
　　法尔密依言走进病房，在离亚历亚伯特病床约一公尺距离处的椅子上坐下。  
　　“那么，不好意思了。”亚历亚伯特故作正常地微笑着，向许琳琅低下头去。  
　　在法尔密反应过来并惊讶得从椅子上跳起来之前，在许琳琅反应过来并以要杀人的目光瞪着亚历亚伯特之时，亚历亚伯特收敛了留恋的表情，放开了抓着许琳琅的双手。  
　　于是，在法尔密从椅子上跳起来之后，许琳琅也从亚历亚伯特怀抱之中弹了起来并怒指着亚历亚伯特：“这样的加薪？我不要啊Alex！”  
　　亚历亚伯特无奈地伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，转向法尔密：“有什么事，法尔密卿？”


	28. 阴谋

　　星历447年4月1日上午，法尔密同亚历亚伯特手下的萨伊•凯因少将一起出兵迎接新任总司令官朱思兰。  
　　星历447年4月15日，当全宇宙充斥着疑惑、不安与动摇的情绪之际，朱思兰•泰坦尼亚公爵抵达巴格休行星，而他身为远征军总司令官的职权已经遭到藩王亚术曼下令解除。  
　　4月15日18时，亚历亚伯特与朱思兰两名公爵再度会面。  
　　亚历亚伯特和朱思兰此次并非为了商议事宜才特地会晤，不过既然见了面也不可能仅止于喝茶聊天。  
　　朱思兰在法尔密一人的伴随下，由中央宇宙港直接前往亚历亚伯特所在的医院。一抵达医院，朱思兰便要求法尔密在走廊待命，独自走进病房。  
　　医师表示会面时间最多不能超过一小时之后便退到隔壁房间。许琳琅则仍留在病房中。  
　　于是两名公爵得以畅叙离衷。一人从床上坐起，一人则找了张没有扶手的椅子坐下。  
　　“听说你的伤势恢复得很快，这样我就放心了，巴格休这边情况如何？”  
　　“目前表面上暂时维持和平，方修利那群人也没有任何动静，就好像是趁着午后小睡一下。”  
　　“一旦从和平的美梦中被吵醒，想必他们会一时不知所措吧。如果他们早就准备好了固若金汤的战术策略，心里必定更为慌乱。但你竟然辞职了……”  
　　“战败就是战败，没有其他借口，是我自己粗心大意，太急于扳回个人的名誉，一时之间忘了顾全大局。”亚历亚伯特如此剖析自己失败的原因。“就算我继续担任总司令官一职，将来仍有可能再度败给方修利。因此我很希望找机会跳出来，客观地俯瞰这整个来龙去脉……”  
　　亚历亚伯特把视线送向床头。  
　　蓝、白、红三种颜色的康乃馨涌出花瓶。花瓶的背景是窗外的天空，暮色随着时间的变化而不断加深。恒星的光芒逐渐消褪。取而代之地，其他星群的光点却陆续出现，亮度也随之增强。  
　　“泰坦尼亚是一条无形的绳索，不仅我们的躯体，甚至连我们的心也被束缚住了，我一直在找机会挣脱。”亚历亚伯特柔和的目光落在坐在身边正在玩电脑的许琳琅身上。“而且，有人让我看到了奋斗下去的价值。”  
　　朱思兰有点惊讶，而后迅速地收敛了表情，说道：“亚历亚伯特卿此次受伤反而是件好事，如此一来便有理由可以不被召回天城。”  
　　“不过朱思兰卿，你却因此被卷进这趟混水之中，想必你已伤透了脑筋。”亚历亚伯特开了一个不甚高明的玩笑。“朱思兰卿，我想向你问清楚，这段时间到底发生了什么事呢？”  
　　面对这理所当然的疑问，朱思兰坐直了身子，开始叙述天城自从亚历亚伯特辞职之后所历经的一切状况。  
　　之后朱思兰向亚历亚伯特声明自己的立场。“我话说在前头，藩王殿下暗杀未遂的事件与我一点关系也没有，而且我甚至怀疑是否真有这个事件的存在，从头到尾只见到伊德里斯卿举行的公开发表不是吗？”  
　　即使没有明白指出伊德里斯所说的话是不可采信的，朱思兰的意思已经相当清楚，亚历亚伯特将整个来龙去脉概括做个结论。“说穿了就是伊德里斯陷害朱思兰卿吗？”  
　　“不，暂时还不能如此断言。必须先查清楚究竟是不是伊德里斯卿设计陷害我。或者说他并非共犯，只是听命行事而已？”朱思兰如此分析之后，毫不留情地评价道：“依我看，他大概以听命行事的成份居多。如果伊德里斯卿听到我这么说可能会大表不满，但我认为，凭他一个人的能力，即使有意搬弄诡计，藩王殿下也不可能如此轻易就范。”  
　　亚历亚伯特露出同意的表情，取下一张放在枕头边的便条纸低声覆诵着。“泰坦尼亚无地藩王亚术曼殿下遭到狙击受伤，所幸并无生命危险。凶手当场被击毙，推测可能是朱思兰卿在幕后指使。”亚历亚伯特作势笑了起来，“这件事未免也发生得太巧了吧？藩王殿下真要意外身亡，不管孰是孰非，众人必将唾弃伊德里斯而去。依我看，现在全宇宙最需要藩王殿下的就是伊德里斯。”  
　　朱思兰对此并未作出回应，而是将话题转移到他这次离开天城之际的过程。当他谈及旗舰晨曦女神号的女舰长时，亚历亚伯特突然插了一句话：“艾德娜是一位优秀的舰长。”  
　　在发现朱思兰的眼神有异之际，亚历亚伯特才察觉自己不小心唤出艾德娜•弗雷迪利克斯上校的名字，于是他也看向朱思兰，淡然表示默认。亚历亚伯特与艾德娜曾经交往过。  
　　“亚历亚伯特卿，你不会因为她是个优秀的舰长才与她交往的吧？”  
　　“我认识她的时候她还未成为舰长，而且那已经是十年前的事情了。”  
　　“现在分手了吗？”朱思兰似笑非笑地看了看许琳琅又看回亚历亚伯特。  
　　“我们并没有明白表示分手，她现在忙于军务与自己的生活，我们的缘份只是不知不觉间变淡了。”亚历亚伯特甩甩头笑道，淡淡的阴霾掠过他俊秀的面容。见到朱思兰保持缄默，他又附注了一句：“其实泰坦尼亚的权威对她根本不起作用，所以我不想利用自己的地位去束缚她，事情就是如此。”  
　　朱思兰点点头，接着又转移了话题：“虽说情非得已，但我现在已成为暗杀藩王未遂的重大嫌疑犯，如此欲加之罪说什么我也无法接受，为了保卫自己的生命、名誉与权利，我不惜一战，无论对象是什么人都一样。”  
　　“与藩王殿下对抗吗？”亚历亚伯特不寒而栗。由此可见藩王之威严。  
　　不过朱思兰轻摆着手说：“我口头上说不惜一战，但还不至于逞一时之勇。我并非大彻大悟的圣人，因此在面临生命攸关的时刻只有拼命挣扎。当时我拒绝把身家性命交给伊德里斯，就代表了我必须一直挣扎到死，别无选择。”  
　　“你可以先试着解释，接受与不接受就是对方的问题了。其实我很愿意充当中间人，不过现在这副模样——想帮也帮不上忙。”亚历亚伯特耸肩。  
　　此时医师表示病人需要诊疗与休息，因此朱思兰暂时退出病房。  
　　再度会面是在两人用过晚饭之后，而此时天已黑了。  
　　“为什么藩王会选择伊德里斯作为继任人呢？我实在不明白这一点。”亚历亚伯特撑着线条优美的眉心，半自言自语地低喃着。“如果是朱思兰卿继任的话，我没有任何异议，如果换成伊德里斯的话那就没办法了。只是，就算表面服从，但内心仍然无法了解个中原因。”  
　　“我同意。”朱思兰说，“也有可能我们猜上几十年都还不一定猜得出来。我看，现在还是不要想太多比较好。进入藩王殿下的内心就等于要挑战一个迷宫，只不过今后在面对藩王所采取的行动之时，我将站在维护个人生命与尊严的立场下与之对立。”而后他问道：“亚历亚伯特卿，你的部属们全部誓死效忠你吗？”  
　　“如果作战的对象是伊德里斯，我想他们应该会全部跟着我。然而一旦对手换成藩王的话，我就无法确定能否到半数了。”  
　　“这就是问题所在了。”朱思兰低喃着。  
　　在亚历亚伯特一语不发地卷起睡袍的袖子时，许琳琅发言了。  
　　“如果决定无论如何也要对抗的话，我是不会背叛的——就算对手是藩王也一样。”  
　　她先是对着亚历亚伯特这么说，而后转向朱思兰。“在目前的状况下，藩王还未公开露面，这一点对我们有利。只要藩王生死未明，伊德里斯卿就不会赢。而藩王一出面，大家都失势——伊德里斯得低头回到原位，你们两位会被指为不肖的叛逆；如果藩王死了，伊德里斯绝无胜算。因此目前藩王正在维持着三位公爵间势力的微妙平衡。我如此的分析，你们认为如何？”  
　　“真知灼见。”朱思兰盯着脸上泛起笑容的亚历亚伯特。  
　　亚历亚伯特笑着看许琳琅。爽朗的笑声，足见他的伤势已经逐渐迈向痊愈途中。  
　　“对于这种情况，我认为有以下几种打破平衡的方法。”许琳琅竖起食指继续说道。“看你们俩这情形，很显然是决定当反贼了，所以我就说好了。”  
　　“本来，Alex你完全可以拘捕朱思兰公爵，但如此一来伊德里斯就会在搞垮了朱思兰公爵之后对付你，留着朱思兰公爵对你有利无害——你该不会是因为这个而和伊德里斯吵架的吧？  
　　“现在决定成为反贼了，那么要打败的对手也包括藩王在内。虽然藩王生死不明使伊德里斯无法得到民心，但若藩王出面局势将逆转。因此，在藩王出现之前打败伊德里斯就行。”  
　　“但是，如果藩王在我们打败伊德里斯之前就出现了呢？”亚历亚伯特发问。  
　　“那样的话，我们要么与其握手言和——而可能仍会以叛国罪论处死刑；要么一不做二不休，杀掉藩王，再杀掉伊德里斯，否则只有死路一条。”许琳琅眼中有异样的色彩。  
　　亚历亚伯特意识到那是黑暗的阴狠。  
　　“不。”朱思兰打破了沉默，“到目前为止，‘与伊德里斯为敌’只是我个人的立场。没理由要亚历亚伯特卿也一起。”  
　　“朱思兰卿，原本我是保持中立的立场没错，但那已经过去了，我会与你并肩作战的，不……”亚历亚伯特举起一只手制止朱思兰的发言，“这不全是朱思兰卿你个人的问题，我自己也跟伊德里斯发生过冲突，现在已经没有退路了。”  
　　随后，亚历亚伯特复述了3月24日下午他和伊德里斯吵架的情形。  
　　“……原因就是如此，即使藩王放我一马，伊德里斯卿也绝不可能善罢干休，他一定会来杀我——我已经别无选择的余地了。”  
　　朱思兰讶然凝望同年龄的表兄弟。“我从来不知道亚历亚伯特卿也有这么孩子气的一面。过去我总是认为你性情温和，做事稳扎稳打。”  
　　“你被骗了，朱思兰公爵，这家伙比你想像中来得更幼稚。”许琳琅斜了亚历亚伯特一眼，后者露出被揭穿似的尴尬表情。  
　　“我本来也这么以为，结果连自己也被骗了，大概是我一直向往成为这样的人而无法如愿的缘故吧。但最近已经被激发出来了。”亚历亚伯特表情恢复正常。  
　　朱思兰默然。  
　　“朱思兰卿，你恨我母亲吗？”  
　　朱思兰吃力地做出否定的答案。  
　　“我可以了解你的恨意。但是在我年纪尚小的时候，母亲便告诉我，绝对不能憎恨他人，要恨就恨自己。”亚历亚伯特将视线投向天花板的一隅，“我的母亲向来是个手腕强硬的女人，身为儿子的我也不能否认，不过那也许只是一种演技。总之这一切都过去了，既然演变成这样的破裂局面，应该认真地思考今后该怎么做才是最重要的。”  
　　朱思兰无言地点头赞同。


	29. 新世界

　　泰坦尼亚对泰坦尼亚的内乱。  
　　全宇宙人类跌破眼镜的局面，崭新的图解。  
　　星历447年4月19日这天，亚历亚伯特、许琳琅与朱思兰仍在医院商议最后的对策。其中一个课题就是，必须想出一个能够把他们对于藩王的武力反抗予以正当化的大义名分。  
　　在许琳琅举手准备发言同时，朱思兰说：“讨伐君侧的佞臣。”  
　　一听到这句话，亚历亚伯特双手轻拍一下。  
　　“原来如此，目标是伊德里斯吗？如此一来这个大义名分便得以成立，因为在朱思兰卿这件事上，藩王本身并未发表任何言论，也许全是伊德里斯在随便放话。”  
　　“有可能伊德里斯也是逼不得已。”朱思兰说。  
　　“我同意。”许琳琅发言。“藩王一出面伊德里斯就得回位，藩王一死伊德里斯就会众叛亲离——伊德里斯现在是全宇宙最需要藩王的人。而且他也不可能反叛，他若有那等魄力，藩王之位恐怕早已落入他手中。”  
　　“是啊。被当成箭靶的伊德里斯固然可怜，但是受到情势逼迫不得不起兵造反的我们也需要同情。无论是敌对还是隶属，现在的我们都不得不在藩王的巨掌上起舞。”朱思兰说。  
　　“你意思是，即使是三名公爵联合起来也斗不过藩王一个人吗？”亚历亚伯特问。  
　　“没错，所以他才能超越他的兄长而成为藩王。”  
　　而后亚历亚伯特提议道：“你觉得这样好不好？——我们派遣秘使去见维尔达那帝国皇帝哈鲁夏六世陛下，请他赐下密诏命令我们讨伐藩王。至少透过维尔达那帝国的法律效力，我们有绝对正当的理由带兵起义。”  
　　“不行。”许琳琅否决道。“那只会连累皇帝。还不如公开表示今后将一如既往尊重维尔达那朝廷。如此一来虽无任何实质性承诺，你们将在皇帝脑中留下良好印象，而对持续压迫皇帝的天城的评价反之将会大幅滑落，舆论将向对我方有利的方向发展。”  
　　两名公爵都点头表示赞同。  
　　“对了，让艾尔曼伯爵返回天城吧？由他向藩王殿下转达我们两人绝无二心的事实。”朱思兰提议。  
　　“我没有异议。他对我们来说毫无利用价值，不能再留着扯后腿了。”许琳琅说。  
　　“而且，幸好另外有个适当人选可以送他。”朱思兰微笑。  
　　朱思兰所说的适当人选是他离开天城不久后奉伊德里斯之命追捕他的诺思提兹准将。这位将领现在是朱思兰的俘虏。  
　　当初诺思提兹准将并非能力差到看不出对方诈降就轻易中计的人，只是因为对方是泰坦尼亚四公爵中的一员，为表敬意他才亲赴敌舰。而朱思兰反过来利用了这一点将他拘捕。但是，至少，比较起诺思提兹准将来说，朱思兰的为人的确是坏多了。  
　　

* * *

  
　　办事效率很高的朱思兰公爵很快释放了诺思提兹准将，并郑重地为先前的失礼而向他道歉，委托他护卫艾尔曼伯爵返回天城，又与他握手，表示希望不久之后能在战场上见到他再度活跃。然而这只不过是政治演技——使诺思提兹准将深受感动，当场承诺会把艾尔曼伯爵毫发无伤地送回天城。  
　　“我们应该对方修利采取什么样的对策呢？”  
　　当亚历亚伯特提出这个问题时，朱思兰微侧着头想了一下。  
　　“不必。先把方修利放在一边吧，总有一天他会主动和我们接触。只要我们不闭关自守，随时保持准备接待客人的姿态就行了。”  
　　“你能预测他会在何时跟我们接触吗？”亚历亚伯特继续发问。  
　　朱思兰则再度陷入深思。“我无法提出正确的数字，不过换成另一种表达方式我就能够回答这个问题。”  
　　“时间是在？”  
　　“时间是在，伊德里斯卿与他们接触的前后。”  
　　对于朱思兰的答案，亚历亚伯特颔首并报以浅浅一笑。  
　　“不过，纯粹就军事方面的才能而言，伊德里斯并没有任何可以对亚历亚伯特抱持优越感的过人之处。”许琳琅慢慢地说。“所以，我实在不明白，藩王究竟对伊德里斯的才干存有多大的期待。还是说，他其实希望你们两人赢？”  
　　“他正是最让人捉摸不透啊……如果以藩王的做法，他可能会提出优厚待遇的保证，引诱方修利一行人成为他旗下的佣兵。就算他将实战部队的总指挥权交给方修利，我也不会吃惊。”朱思兰以修长的手指无声地敲击自己的膝盖。  
　　听完朱思兰的意见后，亚历亚伯特的嘴角勾勒出会心的笑容。“那真是太好了。即使改换阵营，方修利仍免不了要跟我一战。希望在二败之后来个一胜。”  
　　

* * *

  
　　这一年的4月20日，以泰坦尼亚无地藩王亚术曼的名义正式诏告，褫夺亚历亚伯特与朱思兰包括公爵名号在内的一切公职与相关权利。  
　　一年前齐聚在天城内的四公爵当中，一人业已亡故，两人遭到放逐，在位者目前只剩伊德里斯一人。  
　　这是全新的世界……


	30. 捂脸

　　星历447年4月21日上午，跟着朱思兰来到巴格休的艾宾格王国公主莉迪亚，在朱思兰的侍女兼情人芙兰西亚的陪同下来到医院探视亚历亚伯特。  
　　“看，我去年是怎么说的来着？而且亚历亚伯特卿你还超乎我想象地和琳琅姐姐恋爱了？哇……”莉迪亚公主惊喜地说。  
　　“你还真是八卦啊莉迪亚……”在亚历亚伯特尴尬得不知所措之时，许琳琅先向公主抱怨道。“芙兰西亚平时会很辛苦的吧？”  
　　突然被点到名的芙兰西亚微怔后平静地说道：“不愧是公爵信赖的幕僚，这都被你发现了。”  
　　“啊，亚历亚伯特卿你任命了琳琅姐姐为全权代言人吗？怎么你一言不发呢？”公主转向坐在床上身着睡袍而只能以“正襟危坐”来形容的前公爵亚历亚伯特。  
　　“不，没有。”亚历亚伯特一本正经地回答道。  
　　“唉，你跟法尔一样没幽默感……”莉迪亚失望地撅着嘴说道。  
　　“这都被你发现了，真不愧是公主殿下啊。”亚历亚伯特学着许琳琅的口气揶揄道。  
　　“总而言之，其实，我们都觉得法尔密子爵和你很相配哦~”许琳琅开门见山地说道。“虽然现在还不知道状况如何，不过想想十年后那可有趣了。”  
　　“咦？你、你是说法尔？”公主的惊讶溢于言表。  
　　“啊，我可什么都没说哦~不要想太多了啊莉迪亚~”许琳琅掩嘴窃笑着看不知所措的公主。“哈哈，Alex你的仇报了~咳咳，总之，公主你要加油哦。”  
　　“我闻到了阴谋的味道哎琳琅姐姐……”公主困惑地盯着许琳琅问。  
　　“是吗？”许琳琅装天真地反问后看亚历亚伯特，而后与其异口同声：“你多心了，公主。”  
　　“真的吗？”公主向许琳琅投出探询的目光，而后将视线焦点落在许琳琅被亚历亚伯特拉着的那只手上。“我只觉得每次你叫我公主的时候就没好事。”  
　　“你多心了。”亚历亚伯特和许琳琅再次异口同声。  
　　“哦，是这样的……”公主微笑着，露出了六颗小白牙。“其实还有一件事……我听说‘每个成功男人的背后都有一个默默支持他的女人’，我想现在我已经看到实体了。”  
　　“咦？”许琳琅故作窘状。  
　　亚历亚伯特囧道：“此言差矣。她有时比我更活跃，并非默默无闻。”  
　　“你就直接说我的存在感比你强吧。要承认这一点有这么困难吗？”许琳琅抢白道，“莉迪亚你这次看走眼了，而且你觉得他是成功男人吗？”  
　　“你还真是毫不留情啊姐姐。亚历亚伯特卿不要太伤心哦~”莉迪亚假意批评了许琳琅之后安慰了亚历亚伯特一下，然后站起来表示要离开。  
　　

* * *

  
　　星历447年4月27日，亚历亚伯特伤愈出院。于是许琳琅随之将居室转移到了新的下榻处，那是一家中等规模的饭店。  
　　结束住院生活的亚历亚伯特再度现身于将士面前，受到热烈的欢呼。  
　　在表示自己将一如既往地带领将士们之后，亚历亚伯特几乎被蜂拥而上的记者群踩倒在地。  
　　“您已辞去远征军司令的职务，现在又表示将继续带兵，这是出尔反尔吗？”  
　　“您对目前这样的内乱的局势有何看法？”  
　　“请问您和朱思兰公爵这是准备反藩王吗？”  
　　“您对于爵位被剥夺的情形有何看法？您会向藩王提出要恢复爵位吗？”  
　　“恢复带兵之后，您接下来有何打算？”  
　　对此，亚历亚伯特唯二的答复是“无可奉告”和“一切都会在五月时，于同朱思兰卿联合发表的声明中说明，现在恕我不能提前透露”。  
　　但在记者们全部散去之前，亚历亚伯特还做了一个流毒无穷的举动。  
　　重伤初愈的人还未能让体力尽数恢复，便因接见部下和记者群的劳碌而累得要命，而身边又没有座椅可以坐。在这种前不着村后不着店的情形之中，亚历亚伯特果断地以许琳琅为支撑，将自己的手搭在了许琳琅肩上，然后……  
　　“……你很重啊老大！”许琳琅斥道。  
　　“……这次我倒是有点预谋吧……”  
　　“废话少说。前辈请快找椅子，我快被压散架了。”  
　　“好，好的……”  
　　“请问，你们两位是什么关系？”一记者以敏锐的眼光发现了其两人。  
　　“职员和雇主，部下和上级。”许琳琅平静地说。  
　　“小姐，你并未穿着泰坦尼亚军服，也是军人？”  
　　“不，我是雇员。而且我戴了幕僚徽章，你难道看不见吗？”  
　　“那么，冒昧地问一句，你的职业到底是？”  
　　“亚历亚伯特公爵雇佣的幕僚，以及雇佣兵。”  
　　“也就是说，并非正规军人吗？”  
　　“目前是这样没错。”  
　　这时被晾在一边的公爵又得到了关注——“让非正规军人者进入幕僚行列岂不是很容易让情报外泄？”  
　　“不，她正是我麾下的王牌之一，军衔也并非判断人才的唯一标准。”  
　　“对非军人也给予如此信任，是否还有什么特别原因呢？”  
　　“才能正是判断给予何等信任的重要标准。”  
　　“你剧透太多了吧老大？！”许琳琅大窘。  
　　“啊，是的。更进一步的情况恕我不能予以透露。”  
　　“您果然很信赖这位……幕僚小姐？”  
　　“这……大概是可以互相托付性命的——对吧，老大？”许琳琅转头看着亚历亚伯特问。  
　　“哦，说得是……我是说，就是这样没错。”亚历亚伯特点头。  
　　“啊，那么……是恋人吧？”  
　　“哦哦哦哦是恋人吧对吧对吧？”  
　　……  
　　一石激起千层浪。  
　　“咦咦咦咦？！虽然侥幸猜对了。但你这判断法也太以偏概全了吧？”许琳琅惊道。  
　　“我有同感。”亚历亚伯特叹道。  
　　“那你岂非尸位素餐了些？”尖锐的问题直指“徇情包庇”。  
　　“不，我是在此前加入了幕僚团的。绝对不是尸位素餐，我可是很敬业的。”  
　　“哦哦，那么你的才能具体是？工作性质是什么？”  
　　“这个牵涉到某些机密情报，恕我不能透露。”  
　　“你是如何与亚历亚伯特公爵成为恋人的呢？这过程方便透露吗？”  
　　“具体情形就不便透露了。总而言之，是他先提出要交往的。”许琳琅满头黑线地朝趴在自己肩上的亚历亚伯特翻了个白眼。“要是我会先看上他就见鬼了。”  
　　“哟！是单相思？”众记者追问。  
　　“不是啊，喂！我很差劲吗？你是这个意思吗？”亚历亚伯特惊道。  
　　“你多心了，我只是强调了一下顺序而已。”许琳琅安抚道。  
　　周围各位敬业乐群的八卦记者听得两眼放光，□□短炮比舰队还密集。  
　　“咳咳。总而言之，基本情况就是如此了。我想各位通过我的描述已经对此事有了一定的了解，那么接下来新闻报道神马的就拜托各位了——可以夸张不可以歪曲哟~否则后果自负。另外，具体情况不便透露，请大家谅解。”许琳琅一本正经地说道，“现在，我们敬爱的亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚公爵先生要去休息了，各位请回吧。”说完将左手袖子拉起。  
　　众人只见那手臂上扣着一排小巧的连射弩。“您这是……？”  
　　“为防有人不自量力地挡在我们敬爱的公爵大人要走的路上……这只是一个小小的备用方案而已。”许琳琅说着打开了弩机，右手搭在了扳机上，手指一下下勾动着弓弦。  
　　“携带这种武器待在公爵身边……！”  
　　发问被迅速截断了。许琳琅朝着面前的人墙举起弩机瞄准，这一危险举动吓得众记者直往后退。  
　　“嗯，这不是我的错……”许琳琅回以摊手。“啊，废话少说，走……”

随后，两人扬长而去。

* * *

  
　　次日（sy 447.4.28）亚历亚伯特才明白自己当时那果断的举动是多么的流毒无穷。当许琳琅用没穿鞋的脚给了他一个回旋踢之后，沙发上爬起来的可怜的亚历亚伯特低头看见了地上报纸的头版头条——  
　　“亚历亚伯特公爵的野蛮女友”。配图：许琳琅抢白亚历亚伯特。  
　　“亚历亚伯特公爵女友原是其幕僚团王牌”。配图：亚历亚伯特扶着许琳琅肩膀。  
　　“战场失意情场得意泰坦尼亚公爵”，配图：亚历亚伯特和许琳琅牵手。  
　　亚历亚伯特转向许琳琅的电脑看去，只见泰坦尼亚军的官网论坛里也是也是铺天盖地的这类消息，而标题的离谱程度比起报纸上的是有过之而无不及。  
　　“如果说有什么词句可以形容我现在的感觉那就是——好丢脸啊~”许琳琅说着故作羞涩状捂脸。  
　　“那天我当着法尔密卿的面……那时你没有这样说，现在居然……”亚历亚伯特大囧。“你可真多变啊。”  
　　“那时要是表现羞涩不就更丢脸了吗？”许琳琅将手捂脸的手放下，故作天真状望亚历亚伯特。  
　　亚历亚伯特无言地捂脸。  
　　最近叫人捂脸的事儿太多啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “要是我会先看上他就见鬼了。”（你就吹吧你  
> 另外哪来的相思啊明明每天都能见面


	31. 细节

　　星历447年4月30日下午，许琳琅陪同亚历亚伯特在其位于下榻酒店中的会客室里接待了来访的艾德娜•弗雷迪利克斯上校。  
　　艾德娜•弗雷迪利克斯上校是朱思兰此次出行来巴格休行星的舰队的旗舰“晨曦女神号”的舰长，十年前与亚历亚伯特交往过，已于三月份与另一人成婚。  
　　亚历亚伯特可说是被不着痕迹地甩了，因为在未明确提出分手时艾德娜便结婚了。虽是如此，他也并未产生如何负面情绪。  
　　身材高挑但与亚历亚伯特相比只能算是中等，黑色短发，黑色眼眸有如旧式铁炉里烧红的煤炭一般发出强烈的光芒。她称得上是个美女，但如果少了双眼的目光，她只能算是个普通的中等美女——当然，一个能干又可靠的军人的必备条件并不包括容貌在内。  
　　“好久不见了。最近这段时间很辛苦吧？”亚历亚伯特很没话找话地说。  
　　“躲避天城追捕，不算什么辛苦事。”艾德娜锐利的目光扫描着许琳琅。  
　　“啊，你上个月结婚了吧？我还没送贺礼呢。”  
　　“是啊。但是我没给你发请柬，怎么好意思要贺礼？”  
　　“别太客气，不管怎么说，我们……”  
　　“真的不用，我过来拜访你又不是来要礼物的。”艾德娜打断亚历亚伯特的话。  
　　“那么我就只祝愿一下了。你知道，我现在……”  
　　“知道，各路媒体争相报导的，你的新女友——幕僚团的王牌林小姐？”  
　　“啊，正是在下。”许琳琅抬手示意。“现年二十五了，不过你所说的是假名。”  
　　“咦？”  
　　“哈哈，当我没说好了……上校你……长得挺漂亮的，听朱思兰公爵说你能力也很强……百闻不如一见。”  
　　“呃……谢谢。”  
　　“还有那个……我可以叫你大姐吧？你貌似比芙兰西亚大一点……”  
　　“呃……可以。”  
　　“叫我琳琅吧，‘林妹妹’听起来十分怪异……”  
　　“好……”  
　　“觉得我是在尽一切努力拓展交友圈吗？Alex。”许琳琅转向又被可悲地晾在了一边的亚历亚伯特。  
　　“还好吧……是有点……”亚历亚伯特不大情愿地承认。  
　　“真是不坦率的家伙。”许琳琅扶额叹。“你难道不知道朱思兰有一句名言？——如果不能增加一个朋友，就要没法削减一个敌人。”  
　　“哦？朱思兰卿他有说过这句话吗？我怎么不知道？”亚历亚伯特怀疑地道。  
　　你当然不可能知道，因为这句话在《泰坦尼亚》原作里只在朱思兰的心理活动中出现一次。许琳琅暗忖着，随后说道：“那你就当是我说的好了。不要这么在意这种细节嘛。”  
　　“那个，其实我这次来也没什么特别的事。本想告诉你一声我结婚了的事，没想到你早已知道了。”艾德娜插话。  
　　“这要感谢泰坦尼亚军官网论坛那群资深水友，发布了你结婚的消息。”转会电脑前坐下开玩的许琳琅说道。“你可是不动声色地把某人给甩了。”  
　　“对不起，我还以为……”艾德娜有些尴尬地说。  
　　“没关系的。”亚历亚伯特摆手表示不介意。“这样也好。我本来也还顾虑着，不想用泰坦尼亚的地位与权威去束缚你。”  
　　“你应该早已知道，泰坦尼亚的权威对我不起作用。”艾德娜微眯眼笑。“否则我是决不可能来到这里的。”  
　　“是啊，所以在获悉你结婚了之后他就果断地来准备束缚我了。”许琳琅干巴巴地说。  
　　“哎，这种事……不要太在意，这种细节吧！”亚历亚伯特捂脸。  
　　“哼哼，想也知道就凭你这种程度怎么可能束缚得了我。”许琳琅腹黑笑，“而且，朱思兰说得没错，你其实也有孩子气的一面——他真不愧是你的兄弟啊……”  
　　“这种细节也不要在意啊喂……”  
　　坐在一边的艾德娜看不下去了：“既然没事了那我就告辞了，两位不必相送。”  
　　“啊啊，那么好走，不送啦~路上小心哟艾德娜大姐~”许琳琅抢在亚历亚伯特之前一跃而起，将艾德娜送出门去。  
　　亚历亚伯特无奈地叹了口气，抬头盯着许琳琅。“你的目光不如艾德娜那般锐利，却一直都更为深邃啊。”  
　　“哟，被你发现了。”许琳琅在摆在茶几上的玻璃盘子里挑挑拣拣了一番，最后捞起两个杨桃咬起来。“这种细节也用不着在意吧？”  
　　“这个细节能充分体现你并非替代品的事实，我不想忽略。”  
　　“原来是这样啊。”许琳琅点头，“嗯，其实你有时候也挺坦率的……那个啊，被果断甩了的感觉如何？”  
　　下一秒，亚历亚伯特被满头黑线压得趴倒在了座位上。


	32. 正名

　　星历447年5月1日，伊德里斯在天城向全宇宙宣告一项消息。  
　　身着灰色军服的伊德里斯年轻的脸庞上泛着淡淡的潮红，态度却十分镇静地宣读藩王署名的诏书。  
　　“通告巴格休行星的亚历亚伯特、朱思兰二人：二人在泰坦尼亚的家名、爵位以及相关位阶与公职均予以褫夺，不得行使一切公民权。目前，二人在巴格休行星以泰坦尼亚一族之名垄断兵权，实为不当且不法、藩王亚术曼殿下以及维尔达那帝国皇帝哈鲁夏六世陛下所无法容忍之行为。在此命令二人向泰坦尼亚正规军自首并出席天城法庭，接受藩王殿下的圣裁。在进行判决确定罪状之前绝对保证二人的安全，期限到5月20日正午为止。若是未在期限内出庭，将以叛国罪名起诉二人，不择手段地对二人的罪行施以严惩。如果二人尚有良知与勇气，应该即刻出庭！”  
　　在这项宣布的最后，伊德里斯表示，凡是支持亚历亚伯特与朱思兰的，无论是国家、团体与个人，一律视为泰坦尼亚之敌！以这段威胁作结。  
　　两名公爵在巴格休得知这项宣告之际，他们也准备好了对应的说辞。  
　　讨伐君侧的佞臣！——这是两名公爵的宣言。  
　　所谓“君侧的佞臣”指的就是伊德里斯•泰坦尼亚公爵。亚历亚伯特与朱思兰为了稳定自身的心理，也为了泰坦尼亚军将士的精神卫生，将军事行动的标靶锁定在伊德里斯一人。  
　　根据两名公爵的宣言指出，“伊德里斯趁着亚历亚伯特不在期间，企图掌控天城全权，甚至在暗杀藩王未遂之后将罪行嫁祸给朱思兰，同时监-禁受伤的藩王，利用藩王的权威为所欲为，极尽专-制横暴之能事，意图鏖杀血族成为凶狠残暴之□□者，因此必须大加挞伐以重振泰坦尼亚的声誉！”  
　　“伊德里斯一定会气炸了，我们让他扮演这么穷凶极恶的大反派。”宣言内容挑衅的程度之强烈令亚历亚伯特面露苦笑。  
　　“他也费了不少心思把我们打造成反派，这就是所谓的战争，如果不打出消弭罪恶的名分就无法上场杀人。”朱思兰温和地反驳。  
　　“善与恶的战争吗？”  
　　“怎可能？你还真是天真啊Alex.”许琳琅撇嘴。  
　　“不，应该是恶与恶吧。”脸上掠过一抹淡淡的苦笑，朱思兰握住宣言书。“至少希望我们是比较不恶的那一边，不过以后的事谁知道呢……”  
　　过去已过去，未来还未来。“嘿，为了活下去，就算是恶，我也会继续坚定不移地待在你们这边的，两位……前公爵先生。”许琳琅松松垮垮地抬手敬了个歪歪斜斜的军礼。“请多关照。”  
　　“这样没问题吗？你的存款可能会被冻结。”亚历亚伯特问。  
　　“你何时也开始关心这种问题了……”许琳琅满头黑线。  
　　“我很严肃。”亚历亚伯特摊手无奈地说。  
　　“放心吧，三月底那次请假去银行时我就把所有的钱都转移了。”许琳琅笑道，而后换了狡猾的神色。“如果还是被冻结的话，我就只好从网络上抢银行。啊，差点忘了。”她略作停顿，“你的财产会被冻结吧？亚历亚伯特？”  
　　“咦？……好像是啊。有什么问题吗？”  
　　“有啊，而且不是一个小问题！”许琳琅紧张地说。  
　　“到底是什么问题啊？”这下连朱思兰都被热烈的气氛感染而加入了讨论。  
　　许琳琅严肃地竖起一根食指，“第一，你还有钱付酒店房租吗？第二，军费开支还能保证吗？第三，最重要的是，我的工资呢？”  
　　“这个嘛……我们可以搬到军舰里去住……军费也用不着操心。至于你的工资，目前只好欠着了，你知道我已经没钱给你发工资了……”亚历亚伯特摊手表示歉意。  
　　“连你都没钱了还打什么仗？！要不我们去抢银行吧？”许琳琅说道。  
　　“我没钱了你还有钱吧？不会有很大影响吧？没必要抢银行吧？”亚历亚伯特惊窘。  
　　“错了，影响不小。”许琳琅摇头否定后，一本正经地说。“这下我只好在天城网络里启用‘贪官’程序（病毒）了。这可是被逼无奈的。”  
　　“啥？‘贪官’病毒？那是啥？”亚历亚伯特问。  
　　“想必是能不知不觉地‘贪污’天城的钱的吧……”朱思兰忍着笑说。  
　　“回答正确。没奖励。”许琳琅左手插衣袋。  
　　“你还在那里安置了多少乱七八糟的东西……”亚历亚伯特扶额。  
　　“这是机密，恕我不能透露。”许琳琅以右手颜面笑。“既然对方说了会不择手段地对我们‘施以严惩’，如果不认真对待不免有些太过自大。”  
　　“我懂了，你的意思是，肯启用病毒和认真对待正是看得起对方的表现。”亚历亚伯特微笑起来，“真不愧是幕僚团王牌。”  
　　“回答正确。奖励是启用盗取天城情报的病毒‘第三只手’。”  
　　“算了吧……可不可以换一个奖品啊？”  
　　“这么有实用价值的奖品你还不想要？你可真挑剔。”许琳琅讶然。“那你想换什么？”  
　　“这个……我还没想好，算你先欠着了吧。”亚历亚伯特摸着下巴故作姿态地说。  
　　“去你的，少在这丢人现眼。”许琳琅朝亚历亚伯特翻了个白眼。“再敢这样装13，我就把你给甩了。”  
　　“息怒啊……”亚历亚伯特明显地震惊了。  
　　“咳咳，亚历亚伯特卿。”朱思兰同情地拍了两下亚历亚伯特的肩膀。  
　　“嘿嘿，我跟你开玩笑的。”许琳琅没能忍住笑地扯了扯亚历亚伯特的袖子。  
　　朱思兰清嗓后道：“亚历亚伯特卿可能不会喜欢这种没心没肺的玩笑。”说完向亚历亚伯特递了个眼色，示意他配合。  
　　于是亚历亚伯特也就很配合地说道：“是的。”  
　　“咦？真的吗？”许琳琅故作天真状歪头。  
　　——其实你根本就想说我狼心狗肺吧朱思兰！  
　　许琳琅死死盯着亚历亚伯特，最终叹了口气，道：“我那……没恶意的。”  
　　在亚历亚伯特被成功缴械之前，朱思兰重重咳了一声。  
　　于是，亚历亚伯特【被迫】又硬起了心肠，板着脸冷哼一声。  
　　“不要任性啊。”许琳琅装作闷闷不乐地撇嘴，而后拉着亚历亚伯特的袖子使劲摇起来，同时说：“我错了还不行么……真是的……哎呀呀，不要小心眼嘛！”趁着亚历亚伯特脸红、朱思兰满头黑线默然无语之时，又使出绝招•必杀技（误）——星星眼赞美：“啊，不，其实……亚历亚伯特啊，你是如此的完美无缺，你的一切都值得我用一世去赞美……”  
　　亚历亚伯特浑身一震，与朱思兰对视一眼，两人不约而同地觉得毛骨悚然。  
　　于是亚历亚伯特只好说：“好了好了，我接受你的道歉。”  
　　“哦。”许琳琅立刻停止了肉麻的赞美，并且松开了亚历亚伯特的袖子。  
　　“那么，刚才你那些溢美之词……”朱思兰暗暗地用手肘捅了一下亚历亚伯特。  
　　“哦？要是会相信那个，你也太……”许琳琅立马翻脸。  
　　“什么，原来又只是开玩笑的啊？”亚历亚伯特不满地说。  
　　“你要是愿意相信也可以的，对你而言那几乎可以视为真心话，对朱思兰公爵而言就不一定了。”许琳琅耸肩。  
　　“我只觉得有点毛骨悚然……”亚历亚伯特说。“鸡皮疙瘩都出来了……”  
　　“你太贪心了吧？！这样的赞美居然都不接受！”许琳琅蹬亚历亚伯特。  
　　“啊啊？对不起啊是我不好……”  
　　“喂喂！……我先告辞了。”朱思兰忍着笑转过身去。  
　　“路上小心哟~”许琳琅假意提醒道。


	33. 无惧

　　“可惜我没早些签发这命令给你军衔，现在这么做就更不会被官方承认了。”亚历亚伯特不无遗憾地说着，向站在身边的许琳琅亮出一张纸，那是他刚签署的授予许琳琅少尉军衔的命令。“在官方资料里你可能还是列兵。”  
　　“谢了，不过在你的幕僚团里少尉军衔貌似是最低的，果然军衔不是衡量人才的唯一标准啊。”许琳琅点头表示接受。“其实最让我觉得不过瘾的是没法像‘高达’里一样开机动装甲兵器上场作战。”  
　　“那已经是几百年前的技术了。现在舰艇都能在宇宙战场里作超光速航行，谁还用那种古老技术岂不是当活靶子？”亚历亚伯特对许琳琅侧目而视。  
　　亚历亚伯特所说的“几百年前”是西元历23至24世纪时。现在是星历447年，即西元历2977年，而“高达”的全盛时期大约是在西元历2300年（据《高达00》是在2280-2315年之间），即23、24世纪之交。而就目前这2977年、将近31世纪的时代而言，高达确实太古老了，也难怪亚历亚伯特会觉得奇怪。  
　　“哦我忘了你们这时代是如此先进……”许琳琅露出自认老土的表情。  
　　“嗯，其实我是不太放心你……要是驾驶那种兵器机上战场的话。”  
　　即使强势如泰坦尼亚一族，也不愿让女性成为恐怖分子的箭靶。  
　　许琳琅惊讶地侧头盯着说出这句话后就将脸扭向另一边的亚历亚伯特。  
　　似乎是无法忍受许琳琅的沉默，亚历亚伯特把脸转回来朝向许琳琅。许琳琅仔细研究着亚历亚伯特的面部表情，最终得出“只能以‘视死如归’来形容”的结论。而此时亚历亚伯特就带着这样的表情再度开口说话了：“你……怎样啊？”  
　　许琳琅一愣：“什么怎样？”  
　　“现在你的情绪是怎样啊……”亚历亚伯特额角冒出了几个“十字路口”。  
　　“很惊讶……”许琳琅窘然大惊。“没想到大名鼎鼎的战场枭雄、前公爵亚历亚伯特也会有如此别扭……羞涩的一面……我真是受宠若惊。”  
　　“啥？！”这下换亚历亚伯特囧了。“我哪有……别扭羞涩神马的啊？”  
　　“你还说自己不别扭、羞涩？！那你刚才为何扭头啊？”许琳琅歪头以天真大眼蹬亚历亚伯特。  
　　“……被你发现了……”亚历亚伯特扶额。  
　　“哦我很高兴也很惊讶地发现你脸红了……”许琳琅掩嘴笑。  
　　正在这——亚历亚伯特脸上有可疑的红晕、额角有数量可观的“十字路口”、眉头微皱、嘴角抿成倒V字形之时，房门突然洞开，许琳琅的前辈、亚历亚伯特的幕僚波特连中将和鲍森少将快步走了进来。  
　　“哟！~你们这是……”鲍森少将率先发现了亚历亚伯特正在脸红的事实，不无揶揄地说道。“看来我们来的不是时候啊，真不好意思。”  
　　“不，其实我还正想告诉前辈一件深埋我心已久的事。”许琳琅说。“那就是如果我甩了亚历亚伯特，说不定会选你作为第二个男朋友，你可别拒绝啊……当然，波特连前辈也不错，特别是那成熟男人特有的沧桑，我或许也会选吧。不如你们俩PK吧！谁赢了，我就选谁。”  
　　在鲍森立在当地呆若木鸡之时，波特连抢先说道：“你这……我可消受不起。”  
　　“咳咳，我饿了，先去吃点东西。”许琳琅腹黑地笑着闪出门去。  
　　“啊，我突然想起来我还有事要办，先告辞了。”波特连见贤思齐。  
　　许琳琅在门边停步躲好，又把波特连拉到身边，两人一起偷听起来。  
　　只听见鲍森紧张地说：“刚才琳琅那是……真的不关我的事！”  
　　亚历亚伯特则在拼命压抑着情绪似的说：“……我警告你不要妄想……”  
　　许琳琅拼命忍住笑，但仍不禁为之绝倒。波特连嘴角抽搐不止。  
　　“那话又不是我叫她说的……”鲍森好像快哭了，声音正在颤抖。本来许琳琅还说了波特连也不错，但波特连几乎是立刻推得一干二净，所以现在只剩鲍森一人承受亚历亚伯特的妒火……  
　　“你们听够了没有？进来。”亚历亚伯特好像抓狂了。  
　　于是门外两人又踱了回去。  
　　“被你发现了。”许琳琅吐吐舌头道。  
　　“想也知道，你怎可能轻易就此离开？”亚历亚伯特撇嘴。又转向鲍森。“有什么事？”  
　　“是。”鲍森面色严肃地行礼。“舰队整备已经完成。”  
　　“有多少人准备回天城？”亚历亚伯特问。  
　　“大约有百分之四。”波特连上前一步回答道。“这是申请书。”他拿出一张纸递给亚历亚伯特，“请您签字同意吧。”  
　　亚历亚伯特将那同意书接过来，随便扫了一眼就签上了名。  
　　“如果藩王亲自出面，这人数会暴涨个二三十倍吧？”鲍森不无担忧地问。  
　　“多半是这样。”亚历亚伯特点头交还了已签名的同意书。  
　　“可惜，‘历史没有如果’。”许琳琅嘴边有冷笑，“藩王还未露面，伊德里斯也不可能把藩王从病床上拉起来。只要众人无法确认藩王还在世，我方就有优势。”  
　　“没错。所以想回天城的就回，反正也还是没法确认……果然啊！”鲍森茅塞顿开，“果然你这个没军衔的真有被称为‘王牌’的资本啊……”  
　　“你过奖了，前辈。”许琳琅满面春风地向鲍森展示着自己的八颗大白牙。“但是我刚被升格为少尉了。”  
　　鲍森偏头略一思索，略带惆怅地说：“这军衔在幕僚团里还是最低的，真让我这个少将自惭形秽。”  
　　“但要是我升得太快，恐怕难以服众。前辈你也不必妄自菲薄。”许琳琅摆手。  
　　  
　　“你好像很谦虚啊？”鲍森和波特连离开后，亚历亚伯特对许琳琅说道。  
　　“明明不可能有这种想法，还这么说干嘛啊？”许琳琅左手插在头发里，右手在电脑上操作着，露骨地表达着不满。“何况，你就凭我上次打你那一掌也能说出这种话，我真是甘拜下风。”  
　　“我才是被你打败了……”亚历亚伯特扶额。  
　　“嗯，伊德里斯很困扰啊，网上有消息说他要求留在天城的军官签署效忠的誓约书。他处理天城事务的能力也该达到饱和了才对。”许琳琅没有过多关注有点失意的亚历亚伯特。“让我来给他捣捣乱吧~抢钱的‘贪官’和偷情报的‘第三只手’已经启动了，现在我正在编写新的病毒。”  
　　“不是已经有了窃取情报的病毒，就是那个什么手……你又准备做什么？”亚历亚伯特崩溃地扶桌。  
　　“难道你在替他求情？！不是吧……那个是‘第三只手’。这个是用来伪造情报的，不如就叫‘欺诈猎人’吧。具体功能是篡改和冒名发假情报，配合‘第三只手’可以使天城情报网发生混乱，同时还能掩盖‘贪官’的行动并做假账。”  
　　“啊，是这样？”亚历亚伯特听得头昏脑胀。“那你怎么不干脆把天城情报网给弄瘫？”  
　　“那你怎么不多找几个人分担一下我的工作？这里只有我一个会做病毒，产量不能保证。要弄瘫情报网至少需要五个人同时行动吧？”许琳琅手上不停，果断地向亚历亚伯特翻了个白眼。“总而言之就是我能力有限。另外，这么果断结束战争，你还要舰队干嘛？我也总要给你一点出场时间啊。”  
　　“这时侯你为何还有隔岸观火的冷静啊？”亚历亚伯特大惊。  
　　“灾厄为处变不惊之本。”许琳琅头也不抬地回答。


	34. 底牌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会见李长迁

　　依照泰坦尼亚一族内部的法规，朱思兰和亚历亚伯特已经不是公爵，除了爵位以外所有的公职与地位均遭褫夺，成为一介布衣。然而，远征巴格休行星的泰坦尼亚军将士依旧跟以前一样称呼两人为公爵，两人也大方地接受这个称谓。  
　　这是星历447年5月10日。  
　　  
　　“尽管放心好了，朱思兰卿，虽然财产部分无能为力，不过你的爵位就由艾宾格王国颁赠给你，还有亚历亚伯特卿也是。”莉迪亚公主拍胸脯表示。两名公爵则煞有介事地表示感谢。  
　　亚历亚伯特在四月底结束住院生活，再度现身于将士面前，受到热烈的欢呼。他前往朱思兰的住处，这是他出院后第一次的问候。  
　　“朱思兰卿，希望你留意自身的健康与安全。”两人相互握手时，亚历亚伯特说道。“凭我一个人的力量是无法与藩王对抗的，还需要仰赖朱思兰卿的人脉与政治的关系。”  
　　“我们作战的对象并非藩王，而是伊德里斯。”朱思兰微笑着低声说。  
　　“没错，可不能被士兵没听见了，不然就糟了——我会小心的。不过对我个人而言，想到要与藩王对抗才能更加强我的决心。”  
　　亚历亚伯特已经对进驻巴格休的泰坦尼亚全军发表过演说，演说中严厉批判伊德里斯的专断蛮横，表示伊德里斯软禁住院疗伤的藩王。他与朱思兰决不能饶恕伊德里斯的不法作为，只有下决心起兵相谏。所以敌人并非藩王，而是伊德里斯！  
　　“也许藩王殿下早就死了，或者正处于危笃状态。”谣言在军中转播，伊德里斯陷入信任危机。  
　　二加变成二减的现在，伊德里斯只能勉力维持天城运转，但一旦进入实战状态他必会崩盘。  
　　  
　　下午，许琳琅给拉德摩兹打电话。  
　　「大姐你还真胆大，这时候也敢和我联系？」饶是拉德摩兹平素驽钝，此时也不禁有些紧张，一边说着一边左顾右盼。  
　　“这不是还没开战吗？何必这么紧张。”许琳琅不以为意。  
　　「哎呀，你倒是闲得慌，还有时间和我聊天……」拉德摩兹摸摸下巴上的胡子茬，不无羡慕地说。「不说这个了吧，今天上午大哥找过我……」  
　　  
　　伊德里斯为拉德摩兹准备了上打的职称与头衔，但其中还是谨慎地剔除了可能握有太多实权的官位，最后选出了地位不甚重要、不过形式上在必要的仪式中不可或缺的职权。拉德摩兹识穿了兄长的意图，因此不表示接受。  
　　对于胞弟拒绝自己推荐的职务，伊德里斯报以无奈的目光。“拉德摩兹，不是我不想让你当大官，但一旦你拥有过多的权限，你想外界会接受吗？毕竟你还是太年轻了，所以我认为你最好努力充实自己，等你年满二十岁以后再说。”  
　　“可是我十七岁就当了维尔达那帝国的亲卫军司令官呀！”  
　　这段狂妄的说词令伊德里斯当场火冒三丈：“你说你立过什么功勋！别忘了是我让你爬到那个地位的！你什么事也不会，只会跟别人发生无谓的争执，丢尽我的颜面罢了！你听清楚了没有？”  
　　“大哥你的意思是说你帮了我很多忙，可是我觉得你都是在为自己想而已。”这话许琳琅曾对拉德摩兹言明，现在拉德摩兹学以致用。  
　　“你说什么？”伊德里斯瞪着拉德摩兹。  
　　“我在大哥的心目中只不过是扩张势力的工具罢了。我知道大哥你一向讨厌我。既然讨厌我又要提拔我，因为这只是大哥为了日后成为藩王所使用的一种手段而已。现在事情的发展不如大哥所愿，难道就应该把过错全怪到我头上吗？”拉德摩兹又想起许琳琅曾说过他可能成为伊德里斯在出问题时的替死鬼，怒气有点失控。  
　　而伊德里斯静静听着胞弟的长篇大论。  
　　“我一直尽力为大哥着想，现在大哥虽然代理藩王掌握大权，可是实际上……”拉德摩兹突然闭上了口，仿佛有个人以无形的手捂住了他的嘴。  
　　“实际上，藩王一下床他就得放权，藩王一死他就绝无胜算。”许琳琅也告诉过拉德摩兹这一点，并且告诫他不能对伊德里斯言明。  
　　“你这话是什么意思？”伊德里斯瞪着拉德摩兹。  
　　“大哥，你最好别再问下去。知道太多的话，大哥的立场就更惨了。”  
　　“……什么？”伊德里斯再次以锐利的威吓目光刺穿胞弟的脸庞。——而拉德摩兹略显驽钝的表情正好可以隐藏其内心。  
　　正在这一触即发的沉默片刻，内部通信发出低沉的声响。此时，很难分辨出这阵铃声救了兄弟之间的哪一个。  
　　发出联络的是藩王的侍医，表示尊贵的伤患有事转唤伊德里斯。  
　　  
　　「……于是，大哥就把我给赶出来了。」拉德摩兹说着，面上仍有愤懑之色。  
　　“我觉得你大哥发火倒也不无情理，毕竟，你确实是靠他才当上亲卫军司令官的。这样，他不给你太多实权，也是情有可原。我看你就别去管他好了，自己该干嘛就干嘛，也省得惹他。反正，你既然没什么大权，也就不会有多辛苦，所以好好享受一番清闲时光也并无不可。”  
　　「大姐你说得轻松……」拉德摩兹不满地道。  
　　“对，我的确轻松，因为现在又在全军放假。”许琳琅站起来，拿着手机走进只隔了一扇玻璃门的亚历亚伯特办公室。  
　　「你要干嘛啊大姐？」  
　　“既然聊着，顺便也跟我家Alex打个招呼可好？”许琳琅笑道。  
　　「啊？这样不太好吧……」拉德摩兹有些犹疑。  
　　“哦，你不想就算了吧。再见。”许琳琅也不多说，直接结束了通话。  
　　“琳琅，我还正想去找你。”亚历亚伯特从办公桌前站起来说。  
　　“哦？那想必不只是因为本军中的事务吧？”许琳琅移动目光看向坐在房间一角的沙发上的人。  
　　银白色的水手服外披着灰黄色的外套，体格相当标准。  
　　此人留着一头及肩的黑色直发，在颈处的发际绑上白绳，双眼碧绿，端整的容貌可列为泰坦尼亚级；可惜眼眸蕴含着不可一世的锐利目光，看不到一丝松懈。  
　　“这位是流星旗军的……”亚历亚伯特开始介绍。  
　　“已经退出了的李长迁先生。”许琳琅朝坐在沙发上的男人点了点头。  
　　李长迁很快掩饰了惊讶的表情。  
　　“二十岁毕业于巴格休行星国立大学，取得学士学位。二十四岁即拿到博士学位。原本留在母校担任副教授，后来因故离职。在搭乘客船航向太空，前往卡斐尔大学途中，遭到流星旗军舰艇的偷袭成为俘虏。幸而船长正是自家伯父。伯父相当器重侄儿而故意攻击其客船。不过他本人也很快适应了新环境，船长伯父死后便继承其位。”许琳琅接着说，一下子竹筒倒豆般把李长迁的简历抖了个干干净净，而后十分满意地看见后者打翻了手边的空茶杯。  
　　亚历亚伯特也不禁惊奇地看着许琳琅：“看来你已做过功课。”  
　　许琳琅点头：“那必须的。面对曾以多道心理陷阱将伊德里斯玩弄于股掌之间，而成功帮助方修利击杀阿尔萨斯伯爵的李博士，身为你的幕僚团王牌的我怎能继续不务正业游手好闲呢？”  
　　李长迁默然盯着说得眉飞色舞的许琳琅。  
　　“想不到李先生竟有过这般作为……”亚历亚伯特温和的语气和表情中隐藏着志得意满的味道。就像去年十一月时的藩王亚术曼一样，亚历亚伯特也向心怀鬼胎的窥探者大方地展现自己的实力。  
　　“想不到公爵您的幕僚团中竟有这般人物。”李长迁不得不打起精神来对付，顺便丢出自己所能提的最高赞美。  
　　“多谢夸奖。不过我们今天的重点显然不是这个。”亚历亚伯特随后转向许琳琅，而后者也正做深呼吸凝神细听。“而是军备方面的合作。”  
　　李长迁点点头之时，许琳琅抢先开口，以平静的语气陈述道：“即使预料到艾尔曼伯爵会向朱思兰提出击杀你们所乘舰的方案而不会被采纳，也不太放心？李博士，你无疑比伊德里斯更为小心谨慎。”  
　　褒词贬用，以“谨慎”替换“多疑”的假意赞美刺激着李长迁的思维，在其神经网路中切割出一道战栗的电波。  
　　许琳琅继续说下去。“当然了，小心驶得万年船。不过，你凭什么以为我军非保护你不可？”  
　　李长迁取回话语权。“全宇宙都在期待AJ联盟所带来的新空气，失去两名公爵后的泰坦尼亚由伊德里斯独-裁统治的未来想像图可不是人所乐见的，若能暂弃前嫌保护我方的安全，想必能使外界对亚历亚伯特公爵的度量评价有大幅提升。由此，舆论被导向对你们有利的方向，对你们有益无害。”  
　　听着这话，亚历亚伯特虽不由得在心中暗暗点头，却仍看向许琳琅。  
　　许琳琅几乎是立时察觉了亚历亚伯特的视线。“风险评估请容我稍后再作。”  
　　随后，许琳琅转向李长迁，“你是不是还想说，藩王的椅子只有一张，很难保证两名公爵的友好关系会一直持续下去，如此一来，总有一天他们两人会再度为了争夺泰坦尼亚唯一的宝座而展开厮杀。因此，在此之前，有必要作好准备，多拉拢几个盟友以防不测。你这可是在挑拨离间啊……你该不会已经被伊德里斯收买了吧？以‘泰坦尼亚之兴亡’为新研究课题的哲学博士李长迁先生？”  
　　李长迁脸色变了数变，站了起来。“我怎可能被那种人收买。这么做只不过是在提供谈判的机会罢了。”  
　　“那么你又凭什么以为我们需要和你谈判？恕我直言，你们对我们而言实在没什么吸引力。”许琳琅露出无奈的表情，摊手问李长迁道。  
　　“哦？就连方修利也是一样吗？”李长迁假意问。“亚历亚伯特公爵不是对方修利很感兴趣吗？”  
　　“这话有歧义……”许琳琅受不了地扶额。  
　　亚历亚伯特一惊，“那也仅限于想与其进行舰队的正面对决而已，其他方面……实在不敢苟同。”说完还不无心悸地看了许琳琅一眼。  
　　“我知道的，你又不是阿尔萨斯伯爵。”许琳琅摆了摆手，而后转为认真的询问语气而发问：“没错吧？”  
　　  
　　李长迁微微皱眉。眼前变故陡生，不久前闯入的女性的幕僚似乎比此间的主人——亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚更令人感到棘手。敏锐的（政治）洞察力、令李长迁本人也不禁胆寒的情报收集力、简洁明快而一针见血的叙述方式，这三者的组合虽称不上完美无缺，却有不容驳斥的隐然威势……这就是泰坦尼亚军事总帅（已辞职）的幕僚团王牌人物吗？  
　　但是李长迁却还有一丝微妙的不适感。  
　　“那么，还是请你先回去等待回复吧，我们还得进行风险评估。”亚历亚伯特摆出送客的手势。  
　　“嗯嗯，小心驶得万年船嘛——对吧，李博士？”许琳琅摆出职业性笑容。  
　　李长迁觉得自己心中的不适感越来越强烈。  
　　连公爵都没有给予的威势却由这幕僚施加于李长迁身上。  
　　先前计划好的问答情形和谈判节奏完全被打乱，代以被牵制而随之起舞——这是惨败！绝对的惨败！  
　　李长迁露出苦笑，在心中狠狠唾骂自己，就如平时对待他人一样毫不留情。  
　　但是她这样的步步紧逼，到底算什么？  
　　当然不可能仅是在为AJ联盟想！  
　　为AJ联盟着想倒不假，但那不着痕迹的毒舌和黑色幽默却在透露着另一种信息——那是什么……  
　　李长迁在许琳琅和亚历亚伯特的注目礼中向门口走去，面色阴晴不定，但仍未失却应有的礼貌出言告辞。  
　　  
　　以眼角余光瞟着缓缓关上的房门，直到听见关门的“咔嗒”声，亚历亚伯特才坐回椅子上，端起桌上的咖啡，说道：“难得你显摆一回。”  
　　“不久前你还假意说我谦虚呢。”许琳琅将手放在背后，向亚历亚伯特走去。“不过你说得没错，我的确在炫耀。”  
　　  
　　对了，她是在炫耀！  
　　故意展示着堪称恐怖的情报收集力，甚至故意引自己说出此行目的再加以讽刺，还有说了两次的“小心驶得万年船”……  
　　最重要的是，连亚历亚伯特公爵都拱手让出了话语权。  
　　她拥有这样的信赖，真无愧于“幕僚团王牌”之名，但她到底是何方神圣？  
　　李长迁脸上风云变幻，阴晴不定。他想着一定得好好查查这个女人的资料。  
　　对，有个人很适合做这种事——方修利手下的路易•埃德蒙•巴杰斯。


	35. 安排

　　“是的是的，你决定吧，不要犹豫——”许琳琅不耐烦地对亚历亚伯特说道。“风险评估很简单。而且你难道真准备信守诺言吗？我早说过朱思兰不可能会击杀方修利的难道你不信？!”  
　　“你这王牌发话，我哪敢不信？我只不过是不想太过草率——不是在说你草率，只是想更稳妥一些罢了。”亚历亚伯特好脾气地说着，“不过，要是答应出兵却不出兵的话，好像不太……”  
　　“兵不厌诈，这应该用不着我教你。”毫不留情的批判之后，许琳琅将右魔爪伸向亚历亚伯特的左耳。“还是说，你就跟萨利希一样，只是一介武夫？”  
　　“当然不是！啊啊啊啊——”惊天动地气壮山河响遏行云余音绕梁三日不绝的惨叫。  
　　“喂，这是神马？”松开右魔爪的许琳琅又伸右爪戳戳方才受害者的左脸颊，用左爪指点着会议桌上投影出的一行字。  
　　那是一条日程安排。  
　　“你指的是？”亚历亚伯特目光投向许琳琅所指之处，同时忽略了许琳琅的杀人目光而以手揽其肩。  
　　“咳咳。”站在一边不无尴尬的鲍森少将的干咳声也被忽略了。  
　　时间是星历447年（西历-AD2977年）5月13日的上午，地点是巴格休行星上泰坦尼亚军统帅之一所下榻的中等规模饭店内的会议室。  
　　这是临时的作战指挥部。被召集来的众幕僚或坐或站，目光各朝不同方向。  
　　虽然正式的战役还未开始，但他们已开始制定新的准备计划。  
　　正如许琳琅所说——“小心驶得万年船”。一贯行事稳重的前公爵亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚召来幕僚们，对先前李长迁的提案进行风险评估，之后制定作战计划并处理军需（补给）问题。  
　　目前距伊德里斯要求的“出庭受审”时间——即5月20日——还剩不到十天，因此有必要提前作些准备。于是处理完了各种计划的事之后，累得半死的众幕僚在八卦之心的驱使之下坚持没有告退而是继续在装忙，为的就是围观【赏】前公爵亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚和“幕僚团王牌”菜鸟许琳琅少尉眉来眼去打情骂俏的各种……英姿？（误）  
　　但是话又说回来……  
　　“哦，那个啊……忘了告诉你的，那是今天下午要去陆战部队训练基地的安排。”亚历亚伯特定睛一看许琳琅所指处后回答道。  
　　“也就是说，今天下午我要跟你一起去那……视察？”许琳琅突然有种很祥的预感。  
　　她继续移动手指查看着那条日程安排。“而且还有好几天也要？”  
　　“是啊。”亚历亚伯特抓起许琳琅刚放下的右手，有点小纠结地玩起来。  
　　“啊啊，别烦。”许琳琅回头，带着满脸不耐烦表情拔开亚历亚伯特的手。  
　　“无聊到开始玩我的手……还有刚才你说神马！真的还有好几天也要去那啥陆军训练基地？不是吧……这是神马鬼安排……这不是真的……”  
　　“很遗憾，这都是真的……”亚历亚伯特扶额。  
　　“好吧，看来我也只能接受这被残酷的命运压迫以及被某人束缚的悲惨现实了……苍天啊！”许琳琅一脸苦大仇深泫然欲泣的表情，以右爪扯亚历亚伯特的左袖。“我被生活幽了一默，而且又遭大义灭亲之阴谋暗算……我真是比窦娥还冤啊……”  
　　亚历亚伯特听到这里，也不禁头皮发麻，抬眼扫视一圈，惊觉会议室里一干幕僚不知不觉间走了个干净。  
　　“哼哼，果然前辈们还是受不了我这样的言论攻击啊……”许琳琅立刻恢复了正常，充满腹黑气质地笑道。  
　　“啥？！”亚历亚伯特不禁为之绝倒。“难道你是为了清场才这么说的？”说着作感动状，同时不无揶揄地说：“看不出你这么想和我独处啊……我真是感激涕零。”  
　　“呸！不要自作多情了！我才不是想跟你独处呢！至少现在不想。”许琳琅有毫不留情地对亚历亚伯特大加挞伐。“我之所以清场，不是因为想和你独处，而是因为想揍你一顿，又不想伤及无辜。”  
　　亚历亚伯特脸色刷地一下白了。  
　　“作为我的雇主兼上司兼……恋人？哦这说法真囧——你居然连今天下午的安排都拖到今天上午才告诉我？！”许琳琅抄起桌上的作战计划废草稿，拍向亚历亚伯特的俊脸。  
　　亚历亚伯特左躲右闪。“……你居然这样对我！”  
　　“总而言之一句话：你想死一次吗？”许琳琅丢了废纸，又抄起两支笔，扔向亚历亚伯特砸去。  
　　“不想！你放过我吧！”亚历亚伯特退到离许琳琅足有5米的距离之外。  
　　“那不行，你给我过来！”许琳琅抄起一张椅子，但是砸偏了，在墙上留下一道巨大的划痕。  
　　“决不！太危险了！”亚历亚伯特感到自己额角和腋下泌出冷汗。他一下蹿到另一面墙边。  
　　许琳琅露出恨铁不成钢的表情，想搬起桌子却反被拉得一个趔趄。  
　　亚历亚伯特趁机绕到许琳琅背后，将其扑倒在地。  
　　许琳琅猝不及防之下趴倒在地，摔得七荤八素，立马有仇报仇有怨报怨，抬手就是一肘击。  
　　亚历亚伯特惨叫一声，翻身瘫到一边。  
　　整个世界就此安静了……  
　　半分钟后，许琳琅呈女王状坐在椅子上——右腿搭在左腿上，左腿踏在瘫在地板上的“尸体”的右手肘上。“喂喂，别睡了，要是着凉就麻烦了。”  
　　“死人”不为所动，继续睡。  
　　“我倒，要你装胖子你还真喘上了？”许琳琅恢复正常坐姿，踢了地上的“尸体”一脚。“快起来。”  
　　“死人”还是“死人”，继续扮演尸体。  
　　许琳琅皱了皱眉，又踢了“死尸”一脚，然后从椅子上跳下，跪在“死尸”边上。她先伸手摸了摸那“尸体”的脖子，果然感到那脖子上的大动脉还在尽忠职守地跳着。于是她俯下身去，将那“尸体”扶起来，使之坐起。  
　　接着，许琳琅又揪住了怀里“死人”的左耳，凑近去大吼道：“你千万别死啊！快醒醒！听见没有！Alex！亚历亚伯特！亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚！”  
　　这“狮吼功”逼得那“死人”终于不得不“炸尸”了。亚历亚伯特从地上一跃而起，揉着被摧残的左耳，委屈地盯着许琳琅，“这么大声，死人都给你吵活了！”  
　　许琳琅也站了起来，向亚历亚伯特伸手：“别介（意）呀，你至少要给我预支三四个月的工资再死吧！”  
　　“算你狠……”亚历亚伯特无力地扶额。  
　　“哎呀呀，别这样嘛Alex~”许琳琅走过去以右魔爪搭上亚历亚伯特的左肩。“有钱能使鬼推磨，我也不能免俗的嘛……啊，你是如此的完美无缺，你的一切都值得我用一世去赞美！所以先给我预支几个月的工资再说吧~之后随便你死不死都无所谓……”  
　　亚历亚伯特转过头，愤怒地蹬了许琳琅一眼，而后又直挺挺地倚着桌子倒了下去，再次装死。  
　　许琳琅大惊，扑过去一探亚历亚伯特的鼻息，故作惊讶地说：“怎么又没气了？不是吧？你在玩我啊？”说完又是掐人中又是听心跳，终于是捏住了亚历亚伯特的鼻子。  
　　人工呼吸！人工呼吸！人工呼吸！亚历亚伯特憋气已经快到极限了却还在想着这种……上不得台面的囧事。  
　　“真没办法，好吧，你赢了。”许琳琅俯下身，嘴唇离亚历亚伯特越来越近。  
　　人工呼吸！人工呼吸！  
　　……？  
　　期待的美事终究是没有成真。  
　　亚历亚伯特困惑地睁开双眼，同时他的耳朵和心灵再受摧残——  
　　“我会和鲍森前辈成双成对地参加你的葬礼的！哦，还有前几天来找你的那个流星旗军的李长迁其实也不错嘛！可以考虑考虑！好了，说完了，永别了！”随后，许琳琅又将亚历亚伯特推倒在桌上，大步流星的走出了房间。  
　　几分钟后，亚历亚伯特又听见门外一声大吼：“鲍森，亚历亚伯特死了，我恢复自由身了，我们一起出去玩吧！”  
　　接着是一众幕僚的惊讶之声，“……你说的是真的吗？”  
　　鲍森十分欠打地说：“真的？嗯，咳，那好吧，你想去哪？”  
　　许琳琅故意大声道：“我还没想好，我们边走边说吧！”  
　　鲍森也十分配合，“好的好的。”  
　　随后这两人故意跺脚踏步，把地板踩得山响地消失在了呆若木鸡的众人视线之中。  
　　然后亚历亚伯特终于忍不住了。他冲出会议室，在众幕僚“神啊”“炸尸了”“见鬼”“怎么还没死啊”的惊呼声中如怒目金刚一般昂然而立，以冷硬的声调一字一顿地说道：“你们还待在这里干神马？想让我把你们送回列兵训练营吗？”  
　　众幕僚经此一吓，顿时作鸟兽散。  
　　有没有搞错啊？！亚历亚伯特郁闷地扶墙。


	36. 武斗

　　矛盾归矛盾，职业道德还是要有的。无论如何，许琳琅只能接受这悲惨的现实。

　　这是星历447年5月13日的下午。没有狠心抛弃亚历亚伯特并和鲍森一起出去玩，而是在和一众幕僚团前辈窃笑着目睹完亚历亚伯特对鲍森的训斥（误）之后和亚历亚伯特一起出去的许琳琅，随着自己的雇主兼上司兼恋人来到了巴格休行星的泰坦尼亚军陆军训练基地。

　　接待这二位来访者（来视察者）的人名为凯兹，留着极短的平头，有一双冷硬的蓝眼珠，曾在已故的萨利希·泰坦尼亚公爵手下当幕僚——军衔为少校。此人谨守应有的礼节，但脸上没有一丝笑影，叫许琳琅看了不禁暗暗摇头。

　　凯兹少校正任此地的陆战机甲部队特种兵训练营教官，所以来视察的两位“上级领导”也就十分自然地被带到了该训练营中。

　　许琳琅在训练用的各种障碍物之间匆匆扫视了一遍，凯兹便已将营中正未进行训练的一队军士召了过来，十几个人在亚历亚伯特面前站成一排。

　　于是许琳琅把目光转回，打量着那十几个兵。这时，站在最右边的军士以混合着疑虑与不满的语气和刚好能让在场的所有人听到的音量说道：“有没有搞错，这样随随便便把女人带进来。”

　　“沃拉尔！”凯兹低声斥道。

　　名为沃拉尔的特种兵重重咳了一声，闭上了嘴。许琳琅瞟过去。只见这人体型十分高大，留着红色短发，面上尽是鄙薄的神色，显得十分愤世嫉俗。

　　“哦，你有什么意见吗？”亚历亚伯特淡淡地问。

　　许琳琅“嘿嘿”笑了两声，学亚历亚伯特摆出一副泰坦尼亚式的笑脸后，盯着沃拉尔说道：“我也不知道你是怎么进来的，沃拉尔先生。”而后无视众兵脸上各种精彩表情，继续道：“当然了，身为亚历亚伯特公爵的幕僚团王牌，我也很容易意识到，你想必也是认为‘唯女子与小人难养也’的——对吧？”

　　沃拉尔紧盯着许琳琅胸前的幕僚徽章，脸上却是副满不在乎的表情。而后他无视凯兹的瞪视转动声带，“完全正确。这没什么错吧？”

　　“哦，这应该是——当然是没什么错的。”许琳琅保持着温和的表情和语气，“显而易见，我和你都很难养。很高兴你意识到了这一点。”

　　此时，众人的表情更为精彩。稳重如亚历亚伯特也不禁放松了对面部表情的控制，从勾起的嘴角中漏出的断断续续的笑声立刻泄露了他的真实想法；凯兹少校倒还维持着长盛不衰的万年冰山面，那一队兵却是想笑又不敢笑地把好好的队站得七拐八弯还带抖；而沃拉尔的面色则与他的头发颜色发生了激烈的冲突。

　　在这哭笑不得的怪异气氛中，许琳琅打蛇随棍上，又道：“你要不要来验证一下自己究竟是有多随便啊，沃拉尔先生？虽然我算是个菜鸟，却也不介意和你比试一番。”

　　此话一出，沃拉尔脸色变了数变，好不容易平静下来，便似笑非笑地道：“好啊，不知你想怎么比？”

　　凯兹正要出言制止，亚历亚伯特已抢先开口对沃拉尔说：“不错，有胆量。”而后亚历亚伯特与许琳琅交换了一个心领神会的眼神，又说：“去吧。”

　　许琳琅换上灿烂笑容，对亚历亚伯特道：“知道了老大，我不会给你丢脸的。”

　　在旁众兵随即退开，给许琳琅和沃拉尔留出一块空地。

　　许琳琅整了整衣服。今天她穿的也不是铁达尼亚的灰军服，而是白色衬衫、灰色V领（套头）针织衫、黑色长裤和棕色浅口平底皮鞋，难怪沃拉尔觉得她是闲杂人等。

　　沃拉尔走上前来，恶狠狠瞪着许琳琅，咬紧了牙关，蓄势待发。

　　许琳琅却不急。只见她从裤子口袋里摸出她那双白色的丝织手套，慢条斯理地戴好，然后像散步一样慢慢走到沃拉尔面前，上下打量了沃拉尔一番，才说道：“唔，个人认为你精神面貌还不错。”

　　一阵微风挟持着几片纸屑拂过这地方。这地方一片死寂，掉了一地的下巴——那是属于除了亚历亚伯特、许琳琅和沃拉尔之外的众军士的，包括凯兹少校也……

　　亚历亚伯特窃笑不已地看着跌破眼镜的众军士。

　　许琳琅则故作无趣地耸肩，继续看着沃拉尔道：“当然，你的优点远不止这个……再比如说，你整体肌肉线条也还不错？肌肉爆发力应该也不会差，虽然那腿好像短了那么一点，倒也不要紧。”

　　沃拉尔似笑非笑地打量着正对自己评头论足的对手。

　　“啊，总而言之，”许琳琅眼角瞟了已经恢复正常的在旁众军士一下，“个人认为，你其实也算是比较强的吧，沃拉尔先生。”

　　沃拉尔苦笑不得地将目光从许琳琅身上移开，与旁边自己的战友们对视。然而此时变故徒生，沃拉尔眼前白影一闪，而后他的视野一转，耳边风声猎猎，同时颔下也传来剧痛，整个身体暂时摆脱地心引力飞了起来。最后，凹凸不平的地面朝沃拉尔撞来，为他的视野拉下黑幕。

　　“可惜反应太慢，还轻敌。”许琳琅用力甩了甩刚才用来打飞沃拉尔的那只手。“太随便的话是没资格上战场的哟~各位可不要重蹈覆辙。”

　　“太狡猾了！”众兵愤然。

　　许琳琅故作惊讶地将目光投向亚历亚伯特，装作痛心疾首地说：“你看看你看看，老大，连特种兵都和你一样不懂得‘兵不厌诈’，这说出去可要叫人家笑掉大牙啊！”

　　“嗯？……”亚历亚伯特神游中。

　　“唉，没办法。”许琳琅扶额叹，而后朝边上众特种兵勾勾手指。“你们全体一起上，总不会再觉得我狡猾了吧？”

　　“这……”在众兵犹豫之中，许琳琅已疾冲而上。

　　扯手腕、扫堂腿、上踢击、左右上下钩拳、高抬腿踢击、回转身肘击、膝盖撞击、肩撞击、交叉手格挡、跳跃、竖手臂格挡、斜冲、鞭腿扫、手刀砍、窝心脚踹……许琳琅的攻击简单而有效。

　　在上一个被击倒的人发出痛呼之前，许琳琅已转向下一个对手。不到两分钟的时间，十几个特种兵就全被放倒在地。

　　这下就连亚历亚伯特也不禁扶额。

　　其实，无论许琳琅赢不赢，丢脸的都是亚历亚伯特。只不过许琳琅赢后丢脸的不只有亚历亚伯特还有训练营教官凯兹。

　　可以说，许琳琅这一赢，让凯兹眼睁睁看着自己带的兵被一个文职人员（幕僚）——而且还是女性的文职人员，以寡敌众全部打倒，这无异于是给他一记耳光再泼上几瓢地沟油。

　　打完架的许琳琅整理了衣冠，走回到亚历亚伯特身边，笑道：“凯兹少校，看来你给这些人的训练还不够啊，这么多个男人居然还打不过我一介女流。”

　　凯兹脸色惨白地盯着许琳琅。

　　“咳咳。”亚历亚伯特清嗓以取回话语权。“总而言之，凯兹少校，希望你继续努力，好好训练这群……特种兵。”

　　许琳琅大声一叹，道：“反应迟钝、轻敌、天真，战场上不该有的弱点都占全了……我个人认为这群人实在太差劲了，无怪乎会众不敌寡。战场上谁还会跟你讲什么正面公平对决啊，狡猾一点有什么关系？与其成为叙事诗的主角被人同情，不如紧紧把握现世的财富。战场上永远是成王败寇，杀敌求生才是王道……凯兹少校，你早该提醒他们的。”

　　“是……”许琳琅之言直指凯兹失职，凯兹不禁冷汗狂出。

　　“这自然不必多言，想必凯兹少校早已知道，只是没有明言于手下兵士而已。”亚历亚伯特顺坡下驴替凯兹解围。“如果加强训练想必能有所改观……琳琅，走吧。”

　　“好的。”许琳琅不多说，便随亚历亚伯特扬长而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沃拉尔：volare。意大利语：翱翔


	37. 囚笼

　　之后几次视察期间，许琳琅在训练营受到了极隆重的礼遇。  
　  
　　也许军营里就是“用力量说话”。自上次横扫十几个特种兵之后，许琳琅在那训练营里的地位是如日中天，已和亚历亚伯特形成分庭抗礼之势。而且，众军士钻山打洞地收集了许多与许琳琅有关的资料，以至于许琳琅走在营中也总有被众人灼灼目光烤熟的感觉。  
　　  
　　但是，这不是【本文的】重点。  
　　  
　　星历447年5月15日，方修利一行人搭乘的舰船离开之前，李长迁和一名为沙朗•亚姆杰卡尔的青年来到亚历亚伯特面前道谢。  
　　  
　　沙朗•亚姆杰卡尔本是维尔达那帝国军队里的青年提督，这名身材高大、拥有麦穗色头发与琥珀色眼眸的青年在去年6月1日时的席拉克沙星域会战中担任提兰基亚公国舰队的军事顾问，结果在面对亚历亚伯特完美无缺的作战指挥之下吃了败仗，在千钧一发之际逃过死神的镰刀。既然无法回国，就只有亡命天涯寻求安身之所。他在此役完全没有发挥的余地，战败责任归属并不在他。然而他目前却与方修利同是天涯沦落人。  
　　  
　　亚历亚伯特以一如既往的温和态度接见了到访的道谢者，并向他们致以问候与祝愿。  
　　  
　　许琳琅在背地里耸着肩。  
　　  
　　方修利一行人将会是天城里的□□桶，可以让天城局势变得更为乌烟瘴气，更能成为压断伊德里斯脊梁的最后一根稻草。  
　　  
　　许琳琅觉得，无论如何有利条件都在AJ联盟这边。  
　　  
　　但是，亚历亚伯特这个具有“个性纯真”这一在战场上会是个弱点的特点的人，已经让许琳琅有焦头烂额的感觉。  
　　  
　　更恐怖的是，许琳琅觉得自己是“明知山有虎，偏向虎山行”，亚历亚伯特曾两次败于方修利手下，谁也不能保证下次会赢。  
　　  
　　许琳琅不由得想起这天上午无意间目睹的朱思兰和法尔密的对话过程。  
　　  
　　现在正值初夏的午后，在恒星的光亮下，绿意格外盎然，植物也散发出活泼的生命力。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，事到如今还要提出一个优柔寡断的问题……”法尔密脱口说出他的疑虑。“我们真的要跟藩王殿下作战吗？”  
　　  
　　“法尔密卿与我同样生于天城，待在天城时连想都不敢去想这种事情，但现在我们远在距离天城好几百光年的地方，可能就是因为如此才会产生这种念头吧。”朱思兰转头看向法尔密，并轻笑一声。“我对藩王个人并无深仇大恨，所以我能够正面与之对抗，亚历亚伯特也是一样。”  
　　  
　　“不只是艾尔曼伯爵，连方修利一行人也平安离开这个行星。我能够明白您之所以放他们一马必定有您的理由，如果可以的话请您告诉我好吗？”  
　　  
　　“这是因为，如果我们延续传统泰坦尼亚的作法，就等于失去了战斗与得胜的意义。至少要让泰坦尼亚之外的人或多或少期许我们的行动将带来变革吧。”  
　　  
　　此时，空气产生流动，一阵风吹乱了朱思兰与法尔密的头发。  
　　  
　　“原来，这只是泰坦尼亚的内讧。与其说是战争，还不如说是打架。然而，其中多多少少也具有历史方面的价值。这次，我们对传统泰坦尼亚的手段与价值抱持反对的论调。也因此，这场战争首度具有对外公开的意义——或许这只是一种错觉。不过，这项诉求似乎亦能满足对于现状采取消极性容忍态度的大多数市民潜意识里的挫折感——由外界看来，我们这场战役将能得到大多数的认同吧？我们毋须寻求助力，只要打胜了，要多少就有多少。”讲到台词的最后一段时，朱思兰露出相当不屑的表情。  
　　  
　　不同于躲在天城这个笼子里的伊德里斯，朱思兰必须奔走于宇宙各地以取得外交、通商与安全保障。他明白泰坦尼亚消极的支持势力期望的是绝对的安全与少许的变革。意即只要朱思兰不强逼对方赌上性命共同奋战，对方应该就会对亚历亚伯特与朱思兰保持友好的态度。  
　　  
　　“那么，我们在实战部分的胜算究竟有多少呢？”  
　　  
　　“亚历亚伯特会赢的，如果是正面对决的话，没有人胜得了他。”  
　　  
　　“是的，我也是这么认为的……”法尔密保留全面赞同的说法。  
　　  
　　事实上，亚历亚伯特曾经连续两次败在方修利的手下，方修利很有可能继续使用诡计第三度击败亚历亚伯特。  
　　  
　　“一次作战的失败还不至于击垮我们，而问题就在这里。随着方修利屡屡立下功勋，伊德里斯看在眼里真能安心吗？”朱思兰的双眸蕴含着较偿的目光。他是名绅士，同时也是泰坦尼亚贵族。  
　　  
　　这次朱思兰默许艾尔曼伯爵与方修利离开巴格休，其背后有着充足的政治考量。因为他猜测一旦方修利一行人进入天城，将成为动摇泰坦尼亚的军事与政治最大的不安定因素。这不是内心想象的期待，而是一种即将实现的预测，他计划利用各种手段多管齐下以提高准确率。  
　　  
　　“朱思兰卿，可是方修利一行原为不肖之徒，你想他们会不会在内部策动政变，借机占领天城呢？”  
　　  
　　“就算天城毁了也不关我的事！”  
　　  
　　——与许琳琅趋同的论调，语气之激烈令法尔密顿时把呼出来的空气吞了进去。  
　　  
　　经过这么长时间，法尔密在此刻才得以窥视到朱思兰内心世界的一隅。  
　　  
　　“在离开天城之后，我才第一次了解到，那里既非城堡亦非宫殿，而是一座牢笼！呆在里头，就等于跟宇宙隔离，误以为一族内部的纠葛与阴谋是人类社会的一切。泰坦尼亚自认是宇宙的核心，其实并非如此，一个与世隔绝的流放地才是天城真正的面貌。”朱思兰眺望着这个小型花园里的小巧喷水池，仿佛将之视为天城一般。“伊德里斯是唯一留在那个流放地的囚犯。正因为他留在那里，我们才得以脱离。”  
　　  
　　“如此说来，我们这次是要跟恩公作战啰？”法尔密会如此形容是由于他渴求着朱思兰不同于自己的见解会因此出现龟裂。  
　　  
　　“是的，毕竟我也是泰坦尼亚，与其身负污名被杀以博得后世的同情，我宁可选择在现实世界里维护自己的权益。成为叙事诗的主角是毫无意义的，我要和亚历亚伯特共同应战然后获胜。”  
　　  
　　朱思兰静静地述说自己的想法。法尔密则默然凝视他的侧脸，一时之间感到没来由的呼吸困难。  
　　  
　　“接着逼迫藩王亚术曼殿下隐退，放逐伊德里斯，瓦解天城。由亚历亚伯特继任藩王，我则负责辅佐他，趁着他和我均健在的期间以循序渐进的方式将泰坦尼亚的规模缩小到一个普通的名门家族，谨守本分世代繁衍下去，这就是我心目中的泰坦尼亚理想图。”朱思兰头一次如此明确地说出自己的构想。  
　　  
　　法尔密在数秒后又问：“恕我提出一个鲁莽的问题：阁下之所以将藩王之位交给亚历亚伯特卿，是否因为你们二人有血缘关系呢？”  
　　  
　　“是令尊告诉你的吗？”  
　　  
　　“是，是的。”  
　　  
　　“你这个问题的确问得很鲁莽，法尔密卿。”朱思兰的语气与表情并没有太显著的变化，而后他淡淡地道出一个严肃的事实。“亚历亚伯特与我是表兄弟，同时也是亲兄弟。”  
　　  
　　“……？”  
　　  
　　“意思就是说，亚历亚伯特的母亲是我母亲的妹妹，而亚历亚伯特的父亲也是我的父亲，我们两人在母方算是表兄弟，但在父方即为亲兄弟，这就是你想知道的实情，法尔密卿。”  
　　  
　　“这么说……”法尔密哑口无言。  
　　  
　　原来，朱思兰的父亲与身为姐妹的两名女性同时来往，而这对姐妹后来又与其他男性结婚。  
　　  
　　法尔密知道亚历亚伯特与朱思兰的生日是在同一个月，也就是说，他们两人几乎是于同一时期受胎。  
　　  
　　“这就是泰坦尼亚，以延续血缘统治为最优先目的，甚至可以无视基本人伦的存在。我认为天城就是这种扭曲价值观的象征。”朱思兰不再开口。  
　　  
　　而法尔密不知如何应对，只有定定地伫立在难耐的沉默之中。  
　　  
　　将他从无形的桎梏里拯救出来的是一名少女活泼的声音。“朱思兰卿，法尔！一起来吃午餐吧，饿着肚子是没办法上场作战，也没办法用功念书的。”  
　　  
　　看着莉蒂亚公主朝绿色的庭园奔来，朱思兰朝法尔密笑道：“那位小公主总是对的，空腹时即使摆出多么正经的表情思考事情也无法做出最好的结论。我们还是乖乖听从贤者的忠告吧。”  
　　  
　　朱思兰挥手回应公主，一秒后，法尔密也跟着仿效。


	38. 隐秘

　　“琳琅……琳琅？喂！”一张放大数倍的脸几乎占满了整个视野，逼迫许琳琅迅速结束了沉思。  
　　“亚历……Alex？”好不容易找回散掉的瞳孔焦距，许琳琅无奈地看着面前的高大男性。“什么事？”  
　　亚历亚伯特直起身，抬手指向墙上的石英钟，“很晚了啊，不如……你先回自己房间睡去吧。”  
　　钟显示时间已过十点。  
　　“不行。”许琳琅义正词严地拒绝道。“你还在工作，我也要尽到保护的责任，免得被指责为背信弃义无职业道德。”  
　　随后许琳琅从放在脚边的背包里摸出双屏PDA摆在身前的茶几上。  
　　“诶？好吧……”亚历亚伯特讪讪地说着走回办公桌前坐下。  
　　许琳琅不禁扶额捂脸。  
　　他到底是有多“纯真善良”“善解人意”啊？——这不是赞扬！  
　　许琳琅甚至宁愿亚历亚伯特“狡猾”一点，否则若是第三次败给方修利，或是被伊德里斯打败，结果都是十分难以预料。虽然就目前情况看来AJ联盟会赢得毫无悬念，但接下来的战役将是前所未有的真正赌上性命的战役，谁都有可能阵亡。  
　　现在，虽然许琳琅可以通过自己的发言影响亚历亚伯特的指挥，但谁也不能保证这情况会一直万无一失。即便已经发挥自己的主观能动性使这个世界发生了改变，但这世界里更多的事是不可控的，所以一步走错就可能粉身碎骨……这么漫无目的地想着，许琳琅不禁歪头靠在沙发背上开始打盹了。  
　　不知过了几十分钟，远远的似乎传来一阵拖拉声，面前投下一片阴影。许琳琅一跃而起，指间夹的刀片已经如毒蛇般扑上前去。  
　　“刺啦”一声，许琳琅手中刀片刺穿了面前制造阴影的——衣服？  
　　“你这……”看着刀片在离自己的鼻尖不到五公分的距离停下，亚历亚伯特背上的衣服已经湿透。  
　　“是你？对不起。”许琳琅睁着一双渴睡的眼看亚历亚伯特旋即收回刀片。而后继续道歉：“真不好意思，把你衣服给弄破了。要不我拿去给你补？或者你在我工资里扣也行。”  
　　“……算了。”亚历亚伯特放下手中被刺破的衣服。“看你直接倒在沙发上就睡，本想给你盖件衣服的……我这……已经解决了，正准备去睡觉呢。”  
　　“哦？”许琳琅似乎还没完全醒过来，眼睛还没对焦，目光游移。“嗯，好，你去睡吧，晚安。”说完也不等亚历亚伯特回答便自顾自收拾了摆在茶几上的双屏PDA，又拾起地上的背包，向自己房间走去。  
　　现在我们可以很八卦地确认一下许琳琅与亚历亚伯特这两人房间的结构。如果画出平面图，我们将能发现这两人的房间各有一不透明的玻璃门通向被夹在两房间之中的亚历亚伯特的办公室，并均由办公室门作为出口门。另外这几房间还共用一个南向的露天观景阳台，并各有通向该阳台的门。  
　　我们亲爱的女主角许琳琅小姐现在就算没有倒头就睡在自己床上。相反，她打开了通往阳台的门，然后搬了把竹躺椅走到阳台上去。  
　　然后——“你怎么会在这儿？”  
　　——这是因为她发现阳台上已经有人了。  
　　先来一步的人同样利用一把躺椅在阳台上待着乘凉。  
　　那果然是——确实是也一定是——亚历亚伯特·泰坦尼亚。  
　　“怎么我不能在这儿出现？”亚历亚伯特看着如遭雷劈的许琳琅，颇有些不满地反问道。  
　　“我并没有这么说，你多心了。”许琳琅自行选择一处空地，支椅坐下。  
　　“现在后悔也还来得及哦。”亚历亚伯特唇边泛起苦笑。  
　　许琳琅离他不过一拳之距。  
　　“不要说这莫明其妙的话，Alex。或者，你还在怀疑我？”  
　　“哪里的话。我只是……”  
　　“不想让我也亡命天涯？别逗了，要是你真会这么想，那就真是沙子里也能挤出一碗植物油来。”许琳琅板着脸说。  
　　“说得我十分不通世情……”  
　　“哪里的话。你就是因为太善解人意才不会那么想的。”许琳琅继续板着脸说。“过分自谦可是有骄矜的嫌疑哦Alex。”  
　　“你多心了，琳琅。”亚历亚伯特露出无奈的表情。  
　　“承认吧，Alex，你压根早就把我当作拜金主义者了。”许琳琅冷笑道，而后改换了狡黠的神色。“但你可能不知道，我更该被算作是败金主义者。”  
　　“这次你真是多心了，我从来没有这样想过。”亚历亚伯特表情极度认真。“不打自招。”  
　　“啊？！可恶！”许琳琅迅速捂脸。  
　　“嗬嗬。”亚历亚伯特先发出腹黑的笑声，然后把许琳琅用来捂脸的双手扒下来。“都二十几岁的人了还这样，真是……”说着只是奸笑摇头不语。  
　　腹黑攻&别扭受！许琳琅心中翻涌起惊涛骇浪。虽然她不是腐女更不是百合向耽美女，也多少知道一些这……相关的名词。  
　　许琳琅冷哼一声，继续冷面对着亚历亚伯特。然而亚历亚伯特不甘调侃失败，又做出了让许琳琅不得不囧的举动——  
　　他捏了一下许琳琅的脸。  
　　“氧化钙！”许琳琅从躺椅上一跃而起，背后腾起雄雄火焰。“你二十八了了不起啊？不带这么欺负人的吧？！”  
　　“诶？”亚历亚伯特故作天真状歪头。  
　　“去你的……”许琳琅捂脸哀叹。“真难让人省心……”  
　　“啊！你知道吗？朱思兰卿说过一句话——爱烦恼的美女老得快哦~” 亚历亚伯特以无比欠打的表情说着令人不禁囧倒的拙劣玩笑话。  
　　“好啦好啦，不跟你一般见识。”许琳琅恢复了正常。“说了这么久，你一直都在旁敲侧击、拐弯抹角。可否请你开门见山一下？”  
　　“可以可以，当然……其实是这样的，”亚历亚伯特半带着教师的语气如此说道。“我想好了，5月1日时未要的那个礼物。”  
　　“哦？你……想要啥？”许琳琅有点脱线感地说。  
　　亚历亚伯特缓缓站起来。“我想要……知道你心里与我有关的一个秘密。”  
　　“啥秘密？你这要求真囧。”许琳琅语气虽有嘲弄之嫌，却开始思索。“有没有搞错啊？除了某些个人隐私之外我好像也没向你瞒过啥。要说是没告诉过你的事嘛……能告诉你的也不多。”  
　　“咳，请说重点。”亚历亚伯特囧道。  
　　“知道了知道了。”许琳琅露出比亚历亚伯特更不耐烦的表情后，用自己的左手拉起亚历亚伯特的右手，又将自己握拳置于左肩上形成泰坦尼亚式礼节。然后，沐浴在初夏夜风和亚历亚伯特惊讶目光之下的许琳琅又开口了：  
　　“我，许琳琅，向亚历亚伯特•泰坦尼亚发誓：在我和亚历亚伯特所签订的劳动合同失效之前，在保全自己生存的情况之下，我将尽我所能，履行职责。作为亚历亚伯特·泰坦尼亚的保镖兼幕僚兼……女友，我将一如既往地保持职业道德，决不轻易背叛AJ联盟，绝不轻易抛下亚历亚伯特·泰坦尼亚，……好像就这些。……诶？”  
　　被沉默笼罩的亚历亚伯特眼眶泛红，嘴角微抿。而后，在许琳琅的注视之中，他终于落下泪来，并且发展为泣不成声——“谢谢……你……”  
　　许琳琅在心底叹了口气。“不用客气。”她说着将亚历亚伯特轻轻拥住，然后头一次主动地抬起头，衔住了亚历亚伯特微颤的嘴唇。  
　　星历447年5月19日，正值伊德里斯•泰坦尼亚给予亚历亚伯特与朱思兰出面受审期限的前一天，许琳琅和亚历亚伯特在巴格休的夏日夜空之下拥吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作一至三卷部分暂告一段落

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [情书难寄](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830748) by [jiangshanghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan)




End file.
